


The Antz

by Corsan



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsan/pseuds/Corsan
Summary: At the end of the Second World War, the world was bruised. The discovery of the horrors committed prompted researchers (Historians, archaeologists ...) to work on the sources and texts of ancient civilizations (Babylon, Aboriginal, Africa, North and South America ...) and discovered the existence of a group of special people.We find this group in all these civilizations under the same name: The Antz (Les Fourmis in French). They are always present when civilization is in danger: they appear in the history of humanity and then disappear as if nothing had happened.The Antz reappear and try to preserve the world. Captain Siobhan Sadler manages an Ant city and under her orders: Cosima, Alison and Sarah.Then someone tries to trap Sarah. Who is behind this? who wants to destroy the Antz and keep them from keeping the peace?
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 85
Kudos: 154





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondax/gifts).



> This is my first story and English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> This story was originally written in French. Mondax, my beta, did an ant job to help me translate in the language of Shakespeare.  
> I dedicate this story to her. Thank you, Rem, for your work, your patience and your valuable advice. It is not easy to show your work and even less to take the time to give feedback.
> 
> "La véritable amitié repose sur une confiance réciproque qui n'admet ni réserve, ni exception."

  * **Prologue**



** Ústí nad Labem (Bohemia) - July 31, 1945 - 3.30 p.m. **

"Go ahead, shoot, shooooooot," yelled the other boys. Ondřej found himself for the first time in the shooter's position with a clear path towards a clean goal. Ondřej - the smallest and shortest, the one that everyone laughed at. For the first time, he could show Evžen and his gang that he could pull the trigger and score a goal.

He stepped forward, shuffled his feet, and took a deep breath before making a shot, but he saw a blinding light. Suddenly, Ondřej was being lifted from the ground and he found himself flung several meters from his original position. He opened his eyes but saw nothing with his left eye. He ran his hand over his face and felt a slimy, warm material. He turned on his back and his chest compressed.

While breathing, he was aware of the dust - it was everywhere and there was a strange odor around him. It was the same smell he caught a whiff of when he had followed Evžen and the others in the old meadow - where the Germans had shot ten resistance fighters including his Uncle Matěj.

Grunting, he was on all fours and looked up. There was nothing left around him. The soccer cages were gone, the soccer ball was gone too. And his friends? Evžen was facing him - empty eyelids, eyes gouged. The streams of blood that flowed from his lips and his legs had a strange angle. Without warning, Ondřej was lifted from the ground again. His arm hurt badly. He screamed. He struggled.

A hand landed on his head and forced him to turn around and face whoever it is. In a semi-fog, he recognized his father, Josef. His lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything. His father engulfed him with his mighty arms. Around them, people were running with buckets. Where was the soccer ball? Why was his father crying? Why did the people in the village kill others? Why does he have a sore eye?

**Geneva - Switzerland - August 12, 1945 - 2:00 am**

Alexandre d’Anvers could not close his eyes. Despite the blankets, it was freezing cold or maybe he was the one who couldn't get warm. After trying in vain to succumb to the arms of Morpheus, he understood that it would not be tonight that he would rest.

Victoire, his wife, moved and got up. "Alexandre? Are you okay? Is your leg hurting?" She said to him half asleep.

"It bothers me a little, darling. Go back to sleep, I'm going to go to my office to relax a little. "

His wife resumed her place in the bed, but not without asking him one last time how he was. Before closing the bedroom door, he looked one last time at the sleeping form. He didn't have the heart to tell her what he really had in mind.

He went into his office and walked over to his cigarette box. He turned to a stick of blonde American blonde and decided that his cigarette would be paired best to a glass of cognac. Alexandre d’Anvers had always been proud of his ability to resist stress. He had served under the French flag during the 14/18 war and returned from it transformed. "La grande Boucherie" had forged him with hot iron and turned him to a man that is not to be pitied.

A dull ache in his leg made him wince. He took the cognac with a sip and poured himself another glass.

He saw himself again as a young officer, a few minutes before crossing the parapet. He again saw the faces of his comrades who had been pumped up. "We're going to take back our country from these _Boches_ ..." On April 16, 1917, the French offensive only survived an hour and Alexander had barely reached the front lines when he was shot, taken down by a row of hidden machine gun nests. The Germans had taken them from behind and were emerging from underground to take them in pincers. He was just 20 years old. Victoire, who was to become his wife, had written to him and prayed that he would come back alive. When the bullet tore his leg apart, he thought sadly that he could not keep his promise. When he hit the ground, he cried out in pain and in anger at his seemingly imminent fate.

From those first weeks in hospital, he vaguely remembered the pain, the pervasive smell of putrefaction and the cries of the surrounding injured soldiers. His father, Henri d’Anvers, could not bear to see his son in this situation and he had him repatriated to the family home in Geneva. It was from there that he followed the end of the fighting, with Victoire by his side. During his months of rehabilitation, he had had time to think. He thought of his fallen friends, and of those who deserted who were eventually recovered, and ultimately shot for treason.

Victoire had remained at his side despite the cries, the anger, the reprimands. She had stayed close to him despite the coldness, the threats and the tears. Every day she came and read to him. He wished he can say that he cared about her stories.

But one morning, he began to listen to her. She had decided to engage him by reading him a book on the legends of ancient civilizations. Without her knowing, these standing stories had allowed Alexander to think of something else other than the war.

The first night he heard Victoire’s new stories, he caught himself dreaming of a mystical world where magic reigned and where evil never won. He couldn’t shake off the dream – so much so that when Victoire came back in the morning with a new book as she had always done since Alexander’s convalescence, he couldn’t help but voice out his dissent.

"Could you resume reading the previous book? You know the one about the legends?" He whispered to her. The young woman suddenly raised her head in surprise. She had given up hope that her presence would bring him comfort. "Yes, of course, with pleasure. Do you have a particular story that you would like to hear? "

"Nothing in particular. I would like to hear them all. Actually …" Shyly, d’Anvers looked out the window. He was holding on to something – a thought, a strong link to the stories he’s hearing. An idea has begun to dawn on the edge of his mind. "In fact," he said, putting his thought to words, "I feel like all of these stories talk to each other. Whenever humanity has been on the brink, people have come together to save it"

Victoire smiled at the thought, "Yes, that's right. And it's quite comforting - "

"If there was some truth in all these stories,"Alexandre said cutting her off and sitting up so quickly that he startled his reader, "and if there really were people to prevent men from destroying themselves completely…"

Victoire took his hands and kissed them "My love, these are just legends…. "

"No, listen to me Victoire ... I feel, I know ...". The young woman did not have the heart to stifle the enthusiasm of her beloved. She had been waiting for a reaction from him – any reaction - for months.

Alexandre d’Anvers, who became a diplomat, spent the next 10 years rubbing shoulders with all the historians, archaeologists, and specialists in these stories and legends. He went to all the archaeological sites that could corroborate his delirious theory even for a little bit. He almost lost hope, almost believed that he was merely delusional - until March 1930. 

He was in Carthage, Tunisia accompanying Father Alfred Louis Delattre to an archaeological site and had made the discovery of a lifetime: A huge mosaic of 12 by 9 meters which would corroborate his wildest theories. This Roman fresco dating from the 4th century AD was made up of different paintings. The outer border was made of geometric panels, but the most interesting discovery was inside. The archaeologists had cleaned 90 figured panels which represented different scenes with a central theme.

It read the history of the powerful at different times, which reigned at pivotal moments. The most incredible thing was that these rulers were always accompanied by men and women in black. A closer study of the representations made it possible to give a more precise description of these enigmatic characters. They were on the right of the rulers and had distinct tattoos on their arms and faces.Sometimes they seemed to help people and in other situations they protected them.

The excavation experts on the site took him for a madman and began to mock his obsession with these characters.

“They are servants, Alexandre, all the great men had servants ..." Still, he couldn't help but disregard them, he knew there was something here.

Back in France, he attended a conference dedicated to the Tulum site in Maya Country. Different archaeological teams made the trip and returned with several monumental pieces.When he visited the exhibition devoted to Mayan sculptures brought back from the French expeditions, he could not believe his eyes. He came face to face with a depiction of a woman in black with tattoos on her arms and face. He approached it with a wildly beating heart and read the inscription: "Síinik - Ant in Maya".

He began to tremble violently. It was impossible, it could not be. But he had formal proof that his theories were not those of a crazy man, a madman who had lost his mind 10 years ago on a battlefield. He was not a lunatic who stumbled upon these legends and decided these were his reasons to live.

He ran to his house and resumed his notes. "Carthage, Carthage ... Where are those photographs? Ah here they are…"

He took the pictures, opened his drawer and took out a magnifying glass. On several panels, men and women in black with tattoos were topped with a "Formica" inscription. He got up suddenly and everything fell into place ...

17 years later, Alexandre was in his office in Geneva. Over the years, he had continued to collect items from these Ants. They were found in several civilizations and at various times in history. He sometimes felt like he’s going crazy: if these people existed and had helped mankind, why had they done nothing when millions of people had lost their lives on the battlefields of la Marne? And where are they today now that mankind is so close to imploding?

He returned to his office and put his hand on reports piling up on his desk: about ethnic cleansing, population transfers and similar documentations of genocidal programs. The last one took place in Bohemia. During the day, 3000 German inhabitants were exterminated - women and children were drowned in the Elbe. Local authorities had tried to calm the crowd. Alexandre took his head in his hands, "several thousand people murdered in the space of a few hours. Mon Dieu, the world has really gone crazy." He seethes in frustration - the carnage of 14/18 had taught men nothing and as a diplomat, he had the sinking, cruel feeling that he failed. The League of Nations had been nothing but an empty shell since the start of the war. Countries no longer spoke with each other, weapons had taken over.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw an envelope he had never seen right above the pile of stacked papers. He took it and examined it from all angles. With a smile on his lips, he decided to open it "Ah, it's not too early. I've been waiting for you for months ... "

He pulled a series of photographs and notes from the envelope. He went in a hurry, the experts had got to know him over the years and they had put in place a system which allowed d’Anvers to have a very quick summary of their findings.

He took out the mail and his heart skipped a beat. According to the archaeologists on site in Vix, France, he would have in his hands the ritual which would call the ants. No "the Antz" as they were designated on the frescoes of the Celtic site, Alexandre thought, correcting himself.

In his excitement and anticipation, the world around him began to spin. He stood at his desk, short of breath. He breathed deeply and in the process, a decision was made. He would put all the human, material and financial resources that he would need, but he would make sure to decipher, understand and carry out this ritual.

** Washington - United States - September 12, 1962 - 9:45 p.m. **

The telephone without a keypad rang which made Anatoli Dobronyne stand up to lift the handset. "Good evening, Kissinger," he said, knowing immediately who was on the other line as he exhaled the smoke of his Cuban cigar. 

"Good evening, Dobronyne. We have to see each other…" Henry Kissinger, his illustrious American counterpart, seemed worried. 

"We just left saw each other and met. What is it that so important that cannot wait until tomorrow?" Anatoli said with a hint of irritation. Most days, he only dreamed of one simple thing: to finish his cigar with a good glass of Brandy. His life had been exhausting since his appointment as Soviet Ambassador to Washington. Khrushchev had given him his papers in March of this year and asked him expressly to guarantee relations between the USSR and the United States. 

"We have to see each other ... I ... I'm coming with someone ..." Kissinger said before he hung up.

Dumbfounded, Anatoli looked at the handset. Henry Kissinger had always shown mastery, control, and grace under pressure. This short, sudden phone call was not in his habits and definitely out of character.

In addition to having a direct and secret communication channel, the two ambassadors had an equally secure means of transport. Kissinger would be here in a few minutes, Anatoli knew that. He could say goodbye to his dreams of a relaxing evening.

Twenty minutes later, Youri - his butler, knocked on his door. Behind him stood Kissinger - with ashy complexion and red, tired eyes - who immediately entered the room. The Russian diplomat rose to greet him but stopped halfway, surprised to see Alexandre d’ Anvers walking behind Kissinger. d’Anvers was followed by another person - a hooded figure. The Russian could not tell whether it was a man or a woman, but as he eyed Kissinger and d’Anvers, he knew that whoever this is should not and could not be welcomed.

Anatoli nodded to d’Anvers and motioned for his guests to sit down. "Please make yourselves comfortable, can I offer you something ..." But Kissinger cut him off before he could be a polite host. "Anatoli, don't take our intrusion badly. We are far from a courtesy call..." 

Dobronyne raised his eyebrows as he looked at the French diplomat and the mysterious person with him. He sat down and sighed, "Kissinger, what I do not like is that you are using our secret channel and that I see a French diplomat and someone hiding his identity arriving in the house of Soviet Russia. I would have thought you were a trusted man..." 

"Ambassador," Alexandre d’Anvers butted in, "if our dear colleague and friend did this, it was because there were no other choices." Against his better judgment, Anatoli allowed him to continue. He had always been intrigued by this little French diplomat - people were saying the craziest things about him. At first glance, he looked like he got his job through his family’s money and connections. But the Russian perceived something else about d’Anvers - a rare intelligence and the availability of a network that could be interesting at least.

The French diplomat sighed. "The hour is serious my dear colleague and if we do not act today we will be on the brink of a third world war." Anatoli chuckled, this little Frenchman was really an original, an eccentric. The Russian had the best news network and nothing corroborated his dramatic speech, but he let him continue out of curiosity.

Kissinger took over, having sensed that Anatoli seemed more amused than concerned about what d’Anvers said. "We have irrefutable proof - in the form of photographs - of the presence of Soviet missiles in Cuba." 

Dobronyne seemed to have jumped up from his seat. "What missiles? Henry! If there had been missiles, I would be the first to know." 

D’Anvers intervened again. "We know you are not aware. In fact no one has it except Khrushchev and Fidel Castro." The Frenchman opened a large brown envelope and spread the contents in front of him. Anatoli was speechless. He was unaware of anything. His government had not informed him.

A woman's voice with a strong Irish accent rose in the room. "Anatoli Dobronyne, your reaction tells us that you are a man of trust." 

The Russian turned to the hooded woman and could not restrain his anger and frustration. "Confidence? Trust? If someone had trusted me, I would have known. If they had trusted me (he was pointing at the two diplomats), you wouldn't speak to me with your face hidden." 

The woman stepped forward and bowed her head. "You are right and please accept my apologies." With a graceful gesture, she removed her hood and revealed her face. Anatoli was surprised that a young woman was standing in front of him. She must have been no more than twenty, brunette, with light blue eyes and tattoos on her face. He continued to stare at her for long seconds, he felt the discomfort growing and had to look down. They had seen them blaze. "Who are you?" The Russian diplomat threw the angry but curious question at her while avoiding her gaze. 

"Our only hope ..." Kissinger who had remained silent until then intervenes.

Anatoli Dobronyne huddled in his chair, Cuban cigar in his mouth, he could hardly believe what he heard. He answered his American counterpart. "You are bringing a savage to my house, with photographs which I have no guarantee are true. I am on the verge of considering all this as a threat… "

"The threat is there indeed, Ambassador," murmured the young woman, "but you have the possibility of reducing it to nothing and preventing us from going to war again." Alexandre d’Anvers gently called on his Russian colleague. "Anatoli? May I present to you Kendall Malone. We will tell you her story and those of her fellows. If after this story you don't believe us, we will leave and this meeting never have taken place." 

The Russian chuckled. "d’Anvers don't be naive, just like me you've been navigating our spheres for a very long time. You know very well that nothing is forgotten ... " The Frenchman stared at him, he had never seen him so serious and it made him shiver. "If we cannot convince you, Anatoli, then God help us - because there will be nothing left of us to save." 

Kendall sat across from him "My name is Kendall Malone, I am the first phalanx of a group of people who call themselves the Antz. We are few in the world, witnesses of the history of Mankind. We have, in the past, helped humanity not to sink into self-destruction..."

Anatoli Dobronyne looked at her as if he were dealing with a madwoman and was taken with a fit of laughter. "You are what? Spies? Gods…?" 

Kendall did not bat an eyelash. D’Anvers coughed and Kissinger settled into his chair. "Anatoli, listen to her," he advised his Russian counterpart.

"Listen? Henry, I have heard enough" he said before turning to address the Frenchman. "I like you Alexandre but this joke has gone too far. Go home," he arrogantly grumbled, "your threats don't work. We are the Soviet Union and..." Anatoli was suddenly pressed by an incredible force against his chair and he could not speak any further. The young woman, the madwoman, had just spoken again. 

"Listen to me, Diplomat!" She said in a voice full of authority, "I'm not here to play the gallery." Anatoli, still immobilized, felt the chair slide back. She raised her blazing eyes at him and continued to speak - "if you do nothing, the world will fall into barbarism again," and his chair backed up one last time against the wall. _"How is this Kendall Malone doing this? What is this power?"_ He helplessly thought as she approached him. "Diplomat, I saw the horror," she whispered in his ear. "I saw what will be tomorrow if we do nothing." She then put her hands on his temples and he started screaming but no sound came out of his mouth.

And then the Russian diplomat also saw what Kissinger and d’Anvers could have seen. He saw the installation of Soviet missiles on the island of Cuba. He heard Kennedy reveal the presence of this threat at the gates of his country and announce the blockade of the Cuban island. He saw American and Soviet forces put their conventional forces on alert. He saw the Soviet ships en route to Cuba. He saw nuclear missiles launched from the largest American cities to his country. He felt the Soviet bombers fire on the main cities of the New World. He felt the millions of deaths and heard the billions of cries of pain.

He fell into Kendall Malone’s arms when the visions became too much… too real… to painful. "I'm sorry, Diplomat, but that's what it will be..."

Anatoli was crying now. He looked at Kissinger and finally understood the reason for his reddened eyes. He swallowed dryly and got up with what little composure he had left. "What should we do?" He asked. Alexandre d’Anvers put his hand on his shoulder and shook it compassionately. "Anatoli, listen to her," and with those words, the exhausted and shaken Soviet diplomat took Kendall Malone's hand and whispered to her "I believe you!"

** New York - 38th floor of UN Headquarters - March 28, 1968 **

"Kendall?"

"Wait a minute..." Kendall Malone murmured as she finished writing her thoughts in the notebook that accompanied her everywhere. Pending the holding of the UN Security Council, the young woman had moved into a secluded room. She had felt the need to step aside to take advantage of the last few moments of the secret of their existence.

Once the resolutions have been adopted by the members of the Council, there is no longer any question of turning around or backing out. The Antz would have to formally and permanently take their place in society, in mankind. It would no longer be a question of appearing as if by magic, or disappearing in the background. She closed her eyes and stretched out on the couch opposite the bay window.

"Kendall? They're done," the soft voice said her way along with a cloud of cigarette smoke. The young woman turned her head and detailed her interlocutor. "No more question of going back then?" She chuckled. The laughter in the room was nervous, after all they were living in a historic moment.

Ethan Duncan approached and sat down next to her. Kendall detailed his face and put his hand to his eye. A scar streaked across his colleague's forehead. "Ondřej? How do you feel?" She ran her fingers over the healer's tattoo on his forehead. Ethan took her hand gently and sighed "Ondřej is no longer, Kendall. Ondřej disappeared over twenty years ago." 

Kendall got up and took him in his arms. "Ethan Duncan has taken his place," he whispered. "Ondřej was a victim. Ethan Duncan has the ability to make a difference," he said with gritted teeth.

The young woman knew the story of her comrade. Unlike her, he had discovered his faculties of Antz following terrible events. He had known war, famine and torture. Ethan had preferred to give up his share of a little boy to become another man. A man he said would be able to prevent what he went through as a child. The stigma of his story could be read on his face: his blind left eye, milky white in color, the scar that crossed his brow bone. When his abilities woke up, Ethan who was a very young man at the time had traveled all over Europe to arrive on the island of Inishmore in Ireland. Kendall’s family was one of those who kept the Antz’s existence secret. The Malones were responsible for preserving the heritage of the institution and taking care of conscripts. They had taken up residence in a village near the fort of Dun Aengus.

She saw this frail young man coming from his native Bohemia, unable to speak a word of English. She took care of his initiation and they ended up bonding. At the end of his apprenticeship, he decided to take the name of Ethan Duncan as a tribute to Kendall’s father and grandfather: Ethan Malone and Duncan Malone.

Throughout the years, she taught the man who was to become a healer the history of their group. She taught him the rites and the use of tattoos. Ethan had been studious and had exceeded the expectations of all the inhabitants of the fort at Dun Aengus. It was therefore quite natural, when one morning in June 1958, he was on his father's right, in the council of Antz, when a French diplomat appeared at the fort. This man came to ask them for help, he came to beg them to take their place in history.

He had in his hands the ritual to proceed with the great awakening. Alexandre d’Anvers had ended up being convincing. He had seen the horrors of war, felt them in his flesh: he wanted to give humanity a chance to become better. The Antz of Dun Aengus were divided, this diplomat was the first, for centuries, to know their existence without being part of their group.

Ethan had taken the side of the Frenchman as the debates got heated in the community. One party wanted to keep it secret, another wanted to reveal itself. A gathering was called and the matter was brought to the attention of all Antz. Kendall had decided to make their existence public unlike his father. The decision was made to reveal themselves to the world. Ethan Malone could not refuse the unanimous vote and left the head of the council. The young woman took his place and kept Ethan on her right.

Lost in her thoughts of the past that lead them to their present, she did not notice the entrance of Victoire d'Anvers. Ethan jumped up. "The council has just passed the resolution that concerns us," she said, smiling. "Alexandre is making sure that the latest documents are properly initialed" she continued, sitting painfully on a chair. Kendall rushed to help her.

"Victoire, you are exhausted. You shouldn't have made the trip..." 

The old woman smiles at her, "and miss this historic day? No way, Kendall… Alexandre and I have dedicated our lives to looking for your kind and finding you." 

"And we thank you." Ethan said as he approached Victoire.

Victoire d'Anvers looked at the two young people and nodded her head. "Now everything is in your hands. It was decided to work on the implementation of the ritual."

Kendall held her breath for a moment. "We still have a few months to go but we're almost there," she finally said. 

"The great awakening, at last!" Ethan whispers in her ear.

** Petra - Jordan - July 23, 1970 - 10 a.m. **

Siobhan Sadler was awakened by an oblique and warm ray of sunshine. Still half asleep, she caresses the other side of the bed, thinking of finding John. His place was empty. Her husband had always struggled with the heat so she was not surprised by his absence. She smiles in spite of his absence - he never could stay put and he must have gone out to take some photographs. This trip to Petra had been like an impulse. Siobhan remembered how energetically she had convinced her soulmate to make the trip to Jordan. "John, we have to go. This place calls me, calls us." Curious by nature, John had accepted with minimal questions asked.

She tried to brush the strands of rebellious hair out of her face as she remembered the dreams of last night. For some time now, she has had a recurring dream where she sees herself wandering through unknown streets in foreign cities. There are people by her side, sharing in her wanderings. She didn't recognize any of them, but they somehow looked familiar. And the dream always ended in the same way: she ends up meeting a masked woman who stood motionless in front of her. A foghorn sound was heard and all the fellow wanderers stopped at the same time at the sound of it.Inevitably, dream Siobhan looks around and was amazed by the silence that seemed to reign. Invariably, she returned to the masked woman who’s still standing motionless in front of her. An almost supernatural force pushes her arm to go up towards the face of this mysterious stranger.Siobhan always manages to remove the mask of the woman in black. And as she discovers the face behind it, she wakes up startled.The face behind the mask was hers. 

The scariest thing was not to meet herself in a dream. What frightens her was that she didn't recognize herself. Well, not really - the unmasked woman who was in front of her in her subconscious is what she would have looked like if she had strange tattoos on her face and flaming eyes.

She had told John about her disturbing dream. He had tried to reassure her by amusing her: "I think you should smoke a little less weed." Maybe it was the weed responsible for the hallucinations. After all, Siobhan Sadler was a young woman in her twenties who loved life and crunched it to the teeth. And like all young people of her generation, she often played with lines and crossed them.

Unable to wait for John to return, Siobhan got out of bed and called room service. She went into the living room and took an orange while waiting for the life-saving coffee that would make the last mists of the night disappear.

They had two days left in Jordan before returning to Dublin. She had sincerely thought that there would be a connection with the country, the city, the ruins. But Petra has proven to be a tourist spot like so many others. She sighed at the thought that this trip would end in the evening slides for a few friends over cheap bottles of wine.

The heat was really heavy and Siobhan went to the bathroom in the hope of cooling her face. She ran water on her cheeks and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before going out to find John.

When she met the gaze of her reflection, she cried out in amazement. The mirror gave her the image of the woman of those dreams. She closed her eyes "Siobhan, my daughter, you are going crazy. Promise me never to drink like last night ..."

She counted to three and opened her eyes again. Her reflection had returned to normal. She shook her head and decided to go outside for some air.

Leaving the hotel, she headed for the small cafe in the square, which was only a few minutes of walking away from the hotel. As she expected, John had deemed the café as the perfect place to take a load off and prepare for his photo expeditions. She found him writing in his little notebook and sat down next to him sighing, "I'm going to start to believe that you don't like waking up near me. I don't like it when you're not there when I open my eyes. "

Her husband looked up and leaned to kiss her. "I love to wake up near you, my love. But I had to do all these this morning."

Siobhan ordered a coffee from the waiter who came by her side and looked at her husband. "Do you want to tell me about your schedule?"

John smiles at her, "we have one night and two days left in Jordan. I had thought of having dinner this evening near the ruins of Petra and visiting the temples by torchlight. It seems that the spectacle is magnificent. "

Siobhan came over and whispered in his ear, "or maybe we could stay at the hotel and …" John laughed "and you don't want to connect to this beautiful place?" He replied mischievously.

Upset, the young woman tapped his shoulder "Make fun of me …" She bowed her head. John frowned. "What's going on my love? "

Siobhan sighed heavily. "I had the strange dream again. But I also made myself wake up."

John took her hands and tried to reassure her, "Siobhan, I don't think you should worry. If you want, once in Dublin we could go see a doctor?" He wanted to be reassuring but Siobhan could see that John was worried. She looked at him and nodded, "Yes I think it would be a good thing. And you know what would be a good thing too?" John looked at her questioningly. "To dine near ancient ruins and to visit them by torch," she said, bursting out laughing. The young man looked at his lovely wife and at that moment, he thought he couldn't be any happier.Siobhan, on the other hand, knew that her laugh was not the most natural, if a bit forced. Something was wrong. She took a sip of her coffee, hoping everything would be in order.

John was right though: dining near the ruins was quite the memorable experience. They settled on low tables, sitting and surrounded by magnificent Jordanian rugs. John was over the moon and Siobhan had never found him so handsome. The light of the torches reflecting on the stone of the ruins gave to his eyes an amber reflection that is both warm and comforting. John was the man of her life and she was at her happiest tonight. Her young husband raised his glass for a toast and she wanted to do the same when she heard the sound of a foghorn.It made her fidget in her seat which worried John. "What's going on Siobhan?" He asked. 

"Did you hear the foghorn?" He looked at her confused. The foghorn blasted again but louder: the sound made her ribcage vibrate. She jumped up. "Siobhan? What is going on? What are you talking about? There is no sound, no foghorn ". The young woman got scared. She heard sounds, had visions: she was going crazy.

John grabbed his wife's wrist to reason with her. A third foghorn sounded and Siobhan thought her heart was going to burst as she started to scream. John can only hold his wife and can somewhat feel a part of her pain. He took a step back and looked around for help. The other tourists who also came to dinner looked at them with suspicion and fear.

Siobhan knelt, holding her neck and gasping. Something had burned her at the base of the neck. She couldn't speak - the shock had taken her breath away. Then the pain stopped. She looked up. John took a startled step back from her. His beautiful wife who a few minutes before smiled and was toasting to their love, suddenly had tattoos on her face and arms. Getting back on his senses, he tried to grab her but she showed incredible strength and broke free from his embrace as she stood up and turned around.

And just like that, Siobhan Sadler started walking and was quickly joined by dozens of others. They were all headed for Qasr al-Bint.

Simultaneously in the world, on several of the most beautiful historic sites, men and women with tattooed faces and arms came together and wandered.

Everyone was waiting in front of these monuments. At the same time, fog horns sounded several times and suddenly stopped as they had started.

An icy silence reigned over the historic places: the witnesses of these scenes spoke of supernatural silence.

Then, like coming from nowhere, cities appeared in place of monuments. Like a tearing veil, a falling panel, the ruins gave way to cities. The doors of these cities opened and other tattooed men and women came out. The crowd, who had rushed to follow the walkers, took a step back. The few police officers present had drawn their weapons to prevent any danger.

They lowered them at the sight of children who also came out of the cities and ran among the adults. The strange figures came to stand near the walkers and put them, each with their hand, on their shoulders. They all jumped as if they were coming out of a dream and looked around.

Media around the world relayed the same information. From Bagan in Burma via Cliff Palace in the United States, the same silent march took place. The mysterious cities had appeared as coming out of the fog. It was found that the walkers were not all local. These events lasted several days during which these men and women did not move an inch once they arrived at the scene.

Shamans and other healers were interviewed everywhere. All of them had only one explanation: The people of legends reappeared. They had been called by their descendants who stayed on the surface and came to welcome them.


	2. "Kendall? What should I do ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to trap Sarah. Who is behind this? who wants to destroy the Antz and keep them from keeping the peace?

**Toronto Pearson International Airport: September 18, 2016 - 8:45 p.m.**

Sarah Manning was not supposed to be there. This is not what was planned. But the phone call she received when she arrived at Toronto Pearson International Airport made her change her plans.

The week ahead was supposed to be simple and full of promise: she was going to find Cal and their daughter Kira. It was time to spend a few well-deserved days together. She had been on a mission for several weeks and missed her family terribly. Like all Antz long gone, she was looking forward to taking advantage of a few days off.

But a phone call had changed everything. Before finding her family, she had to answer it and see where this recent lead could lead her in her quest for answers.

A black SUV stopped in front of her once she’s outside the airport. She looked around - no one seemed to be paying attention to her. However, she was wearing her uniform and her tattoos were recognizable among a thousand. She quickly thought that they have fully-integrated in the world and that ordinary people were used to seeing Antz in the streets around them.

As she got into the vehicle, she remembered the cryptic phone conversation that got her here: "If you want to know what happened to Kendall Malone! Get in the vehicle in front of you…" a robotic voice said.

Kendall Malone… Her mentor. Her guide had disappeared eight years ago without leaving a trace. The only certainty was that of her death, which she noted with the appearance of the last tattoo: a Λ which was engraved on her forehead. This symbol of warrior status had appeared at the time of the death of her guide. Her death was sudden and enigmatic like her last message: "you don't belong to them!" Since that fatal day, she has been looking into what could have happened, into the events and the people that had a hand as to how things ended. Every chance she gets, she took advantage of her missions to look for traces of Kendall's passage.

Kendall Malone was the fiercest and most feared warrior ant on this earth. She was known to everyone, having participated in the most dangerous and most sensitive diplomatic missions. During her training, Sarah Manning had seen how dedicated Kendall was to her task. She couldn't imagine that someone could have knocked her down and rob her the possibility of ending her life peacefully. Kendall deserved to end her quiet days in the kiva with her loved ones. She deserved to finish Sarah's training to make sure the inheritance was passed on properly.

She had enormous respect for her mentor and her death changed her forever. Her disappearance left a hole in her soul that Cal or even her daughter Kira could never fill. Because that's what it is when a mentor dies without explanation. His apprentice receives the tattoo of the deceased and the "mission" to finalize the training alone thanks to the memories contained in the tattoos.

Patience was never Sarah’s cup of tea and her dreams were filled with conversations with Kendall that led to nothing which makes her even more frustrated. Once inside the black SUV, she began to regret her decisions made quickly, too quickly. Maybe it would be good to sometimes step aside and think twice before getting started.

In the vehicle, she found herself facing a woman in her thirties, Asian. At first glance, Sarah quickly understood that she knew how to defend herself, but what could she really do against the first phalanx of the Antz? No civilian could compete with a trained and experienced Ant.

The young woman smiled at her, tilting her head "Good evening First Phalanx Manning. Thank you for responding to our invitation. "

Sarah sneered without taking her eyes off the woman. "An invitation? Above all, I feel like I had no choice." She observed the woman a little more precisely "What do you know about Kendall Malone? Why am I here? Who are you?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and with a sigh said, "You are as impatient as they say! And as for your questions... It is not for me to give you the answers: I am only the messenger. "   
She took her phone and dialed a number "We're coming, Sir," and hung up.

The black SUV stopped in front of the opulent house. Sarah looked up from the vehicle. "Shit ... but what the hell are we doing here?"   
The man was waiting for her on the porch, he looked even older and emaciated than the media image of him. Before her was Aldous Leekie, Dyad's main man and their worst detractor. "Good evening First Phalanx Manning, we finally meet. I think it's finally time for us to talk, just you and me" Leekie said, courteously pointing to the interior of his home.

Sarah looked at Leekie, then the door, then at Leekie again. "Kendall?" What should I do?" She thought and let out a breathe. The best thing she could have done would have been to notify her Captain, Siobhan Sadler. But any subject related to Kendall made her lose any notion of security or forethought. She clenched her fists, stared at Leekie and replied, "you have an hour!" She’d like to think that she’d had any choice in the matter, when clearly she didn’t. Sarah didn’t know if that was a wise choice.

As the door closed behind them, Sarah allowed herself give one more quick look at the door, quickly trying to come up with an exit strategy should it be needed. And against Sarah’s trained and heightened instincts, she followed Leekie into the innards of the house. 

**Toronto: Dyad Institute Parking Lot, September 18, 2016 - 8:45 p.m.**

The file slipped from under Delphine’s arm and she threw her head back in frustration. "The world’s against me," she couldn’t help but think and with an exasperated breath, she leaned over to pick up the fallen documents. She wanted a cigarette - deserved one, she thought, given how complicated the last few days had been. But she had quit several months ago, convinced that she would overcome the urge if she went cold turkey.

On top of it all, she had been sleeping poorly - her slumber didn’t last longer than a few hours and her fitful nights had been filled with weird, nonsensical dreams. She barely remembered what they were, only recalling the feeling of vertigo that accompanied every moment of awakening. By the time she opened her eyes, she’d be grappling with a decision: try to sleep again and dream something disturbing or get up and hope that coffee will save her for the busy day ahead. With the documents back in their place, she got to her vehicle and looked for her keys in her purse. She turned her head and saw her nemesis of the day getting into her chauffeur-driven car. "Why did I quit smoking again?" She said out loud at the sight of the woman who had contributed to the purgatory that is her professional life. 

Earlier, this woman - Rachel Duncan - had gone to the laboratory to see Aldous Leekie. But the professor had been absent for several days and the CEO did not hide her dissatisfaction about it - not that she tried, not that she had to. After a few seconds, Rachel seemed to notice her and threw the files on the desk "Delphine, could you drop these documents off at Aldous? I need his signature." The other lab workers had pretended to be busy, not wanting to get in the way with the so-called "Uber Bitch". Delphine placed her hand on the file before it slid off her desk. She then looked at her boss and bit her tongue. "Elle me prend pour sa secrétaire?" She thought bitterly, but she immediately recovered, thinking of her mother who was a secretary. "Il n’y a pas de sot métier" she thought.

It wasn’t question nor a request - it was a cold command, and Rachel knew that so she did not wait for Delphine’s answer and left the laboratory as soon as the files were gone from her hands. The exhausted scientist could only look at the documents left to her. She knew she couldn't disobey her, but she would go only to give Aldous a piece of her mind. She had come from France, refusing many good European proposals and job offers because she thought she was doing something that would count in Canada. After several months in Toronto, she actually worked with competent people and experts in their chosen fields, yet she also felt like she was wasting her talent. All the initiatives taken by the Institute met resistance from the Antz - the healers and other doctors of this group seemed to be on a mission to verify that each Dyad-developed treatment and remedy would be distributed fairly.  
At the same time, each project that she wanted to start and set up met had been met with resistance from the scientific council. It was another discussion she would like to have with Professor Leekie.

She sat in her car and rummaged in her glove compartment. " Ah! Enfin !" She sighed as she lit the crumpled cigarette and took a deep drag. The comfort didn’t last long though as she suddenly felt lightheaded and nauseated. She throws the cigarette butt out the window and removed her badge. "Dr. Cormier, Department of Immunology," she huffed aloud and threw it towards the passenger seat.

When she started the engine, she made a promise to herself - "I have to go out, have a good time, get laid..." She drove out of the parking lot and nearly got banged by a car coming down from the left. "Ok. First, I'm going to sleep a little. Oui, une bonne nuit ferait du bien !" she whispered while she rested her head on the steering wheel, thankful that the near-miss remained just that, before she drove off.

**Toronto: Home of Aldous Leekie, September 18, 2016 - 10:00 p.m.**

A cry woke Sarah up, but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt people moving around her and at the first sound of muffled conversations, she couldn’t help but start to panic. She shook her head and when she was finally able to get up, she was pressed to the ground by two people.   
"Don't move Police !!! You have the right to remain silent…" 

"What ?!?!?" Sarah thought.

"If you renounce this right, anything you say can be and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer and to have a lawyer present during the interrogation..." continued the policewoman.

"Wait!!! What is this mess?! Who are you?!" Sarah shouted, trying to free herself from the arms around her without success.

"Hey, we’re supposed to be the one asking the questions around here. I’m Detective Childs and this is Detective Bell. We are arresting you for the assassination of Aldous Leekie, the owner of this property." recited the policewoman with anger in her voice.

"Leekie?! Assassination? Wait...What am I doing here?" Sarah gasped, her head spinning and she needed to sit down. When she turned to look at her side, that's where she saw him: Leekie...or what’s left of him anyway.

"I'm First Phalanx Manning. Contact Captain Siobhan Sadler." she snapped from being in a daze.  
Detectives Childs and Bell exchanged knowing looks as they cuffed and surrounded Sarah and took her outside to get her into their police car. Once inside, Sarah can only put her head against the cold glass. In spite all her abilities, all her experiences, she felt so helpless and powerless. "Kendall?" She sighed, hoping somebody was actually listening to her, "what do I do now?"


	3. "Trust no one"

**Fort York - North American Kiva - September 19, 2016 - 8:00 a.m.**

The television was on, broadcasting one of the many available non-stop news programs. "The Antz intervened on the edge of the Amazon rainforest...Who are these people? Just how many of them are out there living amongst us?" Annoyed, Siobhan Sadler muted the offending show and its smug anchor. Recently, the media had been increasingly featuring acts allegedly committed by Antz. Apart from news clips after news clips in both free TV and basic cable news, these unverified things are also splashed all over the front pages of daily broadsheets. 

With a glass of bourbon in hand, the Captain of the Antz found it hard to contain her anger. An antz could never harm another human, these acts just wouldn’t be done consciously by any of those called to their duty. It was impossible, physically impossible - but to reveal this condition would be to reveal other secrets of her institution. The U.N., which oversees the Antz corps, had sent each captain of Kivas very specific instructions. The official letter was spread across Siobhan's desk. Disgusted the captain read it again. 

> " _Letter dated March 7, 2016, to the attention of all Captains Antz of Kivas, from the Secretary-General of the United Nations._
> 
> _Dear Captains,_
> 
> _For several weeks now, the Antz’s body has been at the receiving end of numerous complaints of alleged Antz-instigated atrocities committed in various parts of the world._
> 
> _We ask you to investigate within your groups to identify potential disruptive elements. We are aware…_ "

She couldn't read any further. The U.N. was beginning to doubt them and worse, the world was beginning to doubt them. Their detractors seemed to be winning the game. It’s unfair, Siobhan thought as she took a swig of the amber liquid, they have only done good since they reappeared over 40 years ago.

All these troubles had made her remember her own awakening. She smirked, never would she have thought that that moment would be simpler than everything else that followed. It was just like yesterday. She was traveling with her husband John to Petra when she felt the call. Her neck burned suddenly during a romantic dinner. John heard her scream and rushed to her to find out what was going on. When she opened her eyes, she instinctively knew what to do. She got up and walked, without a word, to the temple of Qasr al-Bint with a dozen other people. John was frightened, he tried to speak to her softly at first, and then tried to shake her to "wake her up". He finally tried to stop her, but Siobhan violently pushed him aside. She had only one idea in mind at that time - to go to the temple.

A few days later, news of the Antz’s existence had spread around the world. Siobhan was one of them. Siobhan initially struggled to adjust to her new life, but John accompanied her every step of the way. He was an idealist, a lover of peace. To know that his wife would be one of the flagships of a group of people who brought peace was his great pride. Siobhan closed her eyes and sighed, "John! I miss you so much..." He died peacefully a few months ago and since then, her life as Captain of Antz revolved around her kiva and her subordinates.

Since the great awakening, Captain Siobhan Sadler had climbed the ladder, becoming the head of one of the largest Antz kivas in the North of America. She was one of the few who were privileged to witness the reconstruction of the Antz's body. Under her leadership at Fort Knox, several Antz specialists had worked on the entire American continent. She took great pride in having the most knowledgeable subordinates of the ancestral institution. Her kiva, which spanned several hectares, was self-sufficient and rarely had to call on other Antz establishments. On the contrary, it was Captain Sadler who was called when the need arose. She shook her head as she finished her drink. "How many years? How many missions? How many more losses?" Siobhan uttered. And today the UN and the world questioned the Antz’s actions and probity: it was like a twisting stab in the gut. After all they’ve done, all the work, all the sacrifice, this is what they get - a very public inquisition.

And now this phone call. She closed her eyes as if to cut herself off from the world and forget for a moment the reality and heaviness of things. Taking several breaths to clear her mind, she almost didn't hear a knock on the door. She re-composed herself for a moment before speaking. "Yes?" 

Cosima Niehaus opened the door but drowning in thoughts and worst case scenarios, she seemed to have temporarily lost her motor abilities. She stayed by the door, her mind absorbed by the file she had in her hands. The captain watched her subordinate and couldn't help but think of her mentor: Ethan Duncan. Like him, Cosima wore the tattoos and marks of the traditional healer and spiritual leader of the kiva. The young woman's tattoos were among the rarest and most precious. A blessing that she reached them, that she did not get lost...

Just like Ethan, she rubbed her chin, frowning. And just like him, she finally looked up and smiled tenderly at her captain.

It was with a warm heart that Siobhan Sadler remembered the calling conditions of the young antz Healer. Twelve years ago, a tattooed and pierced young woman knocked on the door of the kiva. Hungry and suffering from lack of sleep, she had traveled hundreds of kilometers after her first tattoos appeared. As with each of the conscripts, the dreams had started several months before the appearance of the patterns on the face and arms. Those of Cosima were very advanced: she had resisted for a long time. It gave an idea of her strength of character.

No one can resist the call, some may have tried but they still ultimately failed. Cosima had resisted for months. Until she can't control herself and leaves in the middle of the night to join Captain Sadler's kiva in search of her Mentor: Ethan Duncan. The last tattoos appear on the death of the person who wore them before. Ordinary people will speak of a morbid heritage, but all Antz know it: tattoos are the memories, the passing of experience, the survival of those who were called before. Nobody knows how the conscripts are chosen. What is known is that knowledge never dies - it has been passed on for generations and generations.

Ethan had been missing for seven years, as had Kendall, a year before him. And today Sarah. How much tragedy was the kiva still going to experience?

"Leekie and Sarah? Sarah and Leekie? Leekie …" Cosima muttered as she sat down facing Siobhan Sadler. The captain smiled, " _It’s only Cosima who sits without authorization, who could do as she pleased,_ " she thought.

Cosima looked up again and turned to look to the TV screen. She whispered, "they haven't talked about it yet ...".

Siobhan handed her the letter from the UN and summarized its contents. "No, there were very clear indications in high places. From now on, any case which involves an Antz must give rise to an Antz investigation and surrender to an international criminal court. "

Cosima took the letter and said what’s on her mind. "It is not such a bad thing. Local authorities and the media are just waiting for us to grab it." The healer stretched in her seat, her night was long. She had just returned from a mission in the Amazon. The news caught her off guard when she woke up. Her friend Sarah Manning, First Phalanx of her kiva was charged with murder. Cosima put the letter down and turned her attention to the uniform of her superior. The Antz were probity itself. Someone was playing a dangerous game, someone was trying to destroy them.

Siobhan knew her subordinate, she knew she had to be given time to absorb the information before giving directions. But she was intrigued to see that Cosima's gaze stopped on her tattoos. Siobhan Sadler wore thunderbird ornaments. It suited her like a glove. She was the very representation of danger but also of the beauty of nature. Unpredictable, Siobhan Sadler had the ability to strike wherever she wanted when she wanted to. She has always put her capabilities at the service of Antz and Humanity. Cosima recovered and looked her superior in the eyes. "What do you recommend?" She asked her.

Siobhan took a sheet of paper and began to write while answering Cosima. "The orders are clear: an investigation must be carried out. You’ll go with Alison, her diplomatic status will easily open doors for you without saying too much." 

Cosima frowned. "Are we going with the diplomats? They are only involved in the event of a major conflict or genocide …"

"It's a critical situation, Cosima," cut Siobhan who immediately recovered. "Sarah needs us. We've already lost Kendall ... Alison will take care of the legal stuff while you investigate the matter."

Cosima relaxed and asked, "Have you had any news since we got the information?" Siobhan handed her the sealed letter she had just finished reading over a glass of bourbon.

"There is a witness who says she saw Sarah unconscious next to Leekie...who called the authorities after her discovery. In addition, there is no material that could corroborate Sarah's version," Siobhan said as she pours herself another glass.

"Sarah's version? But she is innocent, there is no doubt about that," Cosima reacted strongly.

"Yes and while I agree with you, for the moment we will talk about the holes in her version. It appears that Sarah received a phone call but nothing appears in her call directory or history. We also don't see her getting into a vehicle outside the airport. There are no footages showing that," Siobhan explained to her. "Which is why your mission is to read between the lines - to discover what is happening behind the scenes. All this is too well put together. Alison will keep watch and play her part so that we avoid a media leak and a lawsuit," continued Captain Antz.

Cosima nodded as she got up. Before going through the door, she turned and asked, "Anything else I need to know?"

Siobhan looked at her and replied, "pay attention to yourself. Always watch your back and don't allow yourself to be exposed and vulnerable. Someone or something powerful wants to get under our skin - give them no opportunity to get even skin-deep." And with those last words uttered, the bourbon glass exploded in the Captain's hand.

Cosima gasped and had to look down. Siobhan had fired this sentence and it seemed as if her eyes had caught fire. She had just witnessed the thunderbird brute force.

Cosima ceremoniously bowed her head and returned the customary salute to her superior. She closed the door and headed for the diplomatic quarters.


	4. "Alison takes the lead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison is in the place :)

** Toronto - Fort York - September 19, 2016 - 2:00 p.m. **

Coming out of her Captain's office, Cosima had to take several moments to lean and rest against a wall to regain her composure. As the spiritual leader of her kiva - a role she assumed ever since Ethan’s death, she couldn’t let her vulnerabilities get to her, couldn’t let her weaknesses show. But she had completely agree that the situation in her community was critical. Besides it’s Sarah - her best friend, who’s involved.

She had tried to contact her mentally several times but had been unable to do so. A blockage prevented the two antz from linking and being able to communicate. On her nth attempt to reach her mind and consciousness, Cosima couldn’t help but think that Sarah’s gone astray, and that they’re left with no choice but to talk through a more conventional way: face-to-face.

Breathing deeply and exhaling loudly, she continued on her way towards the diplomatic district to meet up with Alison Hendrix who was appointed two years ago following the retirement of Marion Bowles. Cosima, Alison, and Sarah had known each other for years, and with Sarah in trouble, they would need to do their very best work to help her out of this crisis. When she arrived at the door of the diplomat's quarters, she could only smile while waiting for the young mother to grumble after her children. She knocked on the door and smiled when it opened.

"Ah Cosima! You’ve arrived. Give me two short minutes and I'm yours! It’s terrible! Terrible, what happened to Sarah...But we're going to get her out of there, "Alison told her while pulling her inside the house.

With short hair that’s dyed purple, Alison’s an energetic little woman who spoke with authority but always had a benevolent background. Her tattoos proudly announced her specialty: diplomacy and mastery of power games. In the past, she has often found creative ways to resolve conflicts long before they became bloody. Most of the time, those who have let themselves be taken in by her physique and her bounding nature have not seen the real Alison - which is a mistake because they tend to underestimate her without even realizing that each of her actions were calculated. Cosima always thought that it’s one of Alison’s strengths - nobody ever sees her coming.

"Gemma! Oscar! Mom has to go. I'll leave you with Dad ... Oscar!!! Stop pulling on your sister’s hair!" Alison said which made Cosima laugh. The Diplomat questioned her with a threatening look and the healer could only reply with a sneer, "it’s hard to believe you’re one of the most famous Antz Diplomats whenever I see you so domestic. Can you even negotiate a truce between your kids?" And Cosima chuckled some more.

Alison crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her sister with frowning eyes. "Doctor Niehaus, nothing prepares anybody for the hurricane unleashed by children. We shall see once you’re in my shoes…" She said with a dry smirk, "just don’t come crying to me when you need help with your hypothetical future children... "

At the mention of children of her own - even if they are hypothetical, Cosima shook her head quickly and raised her arms in surrender. "Ah no, too much for me...I don't have the maternal instincts for it so I will end up either spoiling them or hurting their feelings."

Alison accepted Cosima’s words for now, making a mental note to tell her sister that her kindness and warmth go against what she just said. She kissed her children (who had stopped bickering) and her husband Donnie before leaving with Cosima.

Cosima looked on, smiling at the sight of her sister’s family life and feeling a little envy at the same time. How did she manage to juggle a demanding family life with her vocation as one of the Antz? She had no idea and promised to speak to Alison in due course about it.

After consulting the case file one more time, Cosima and Alison decided to first go to the police station where Sarah was detained. While there, Alison had to plan the plan to prevent any leakage of this situation to the media. Both women were in agreement that the priority is to get Sarah out of her cage as quickly as they can because knowing their sister - their kiva’s first phalanx antz - her patience will quickly be put to the test. The last thing they need right now was Sarah pissing off the police so they could only pray that she would remain calm enough to cooperative with the authorities. "It’s too much of an ask for Sarah to be patient, Cosima thought and let out an inappropriate giggle which made Alison look at her questioningly. "We have to hurry, time is running out," Cosima said in between shoulder shrugs,"Sarah can’t wait any longer." Alison let it go and nodded as she invited her sister to head with her to the vehicle chartered directly for the corps of diplomats. It seemed wiser to operate this way since the vehicle would not be stopped at the border or pulled over by the authorities.

The North American kiva where Cosima and Alison would be driving away from was located in Fort York in downtown Toronto. Canadian authorities wanted the Antz to have a strategic and historic location so they settled here in the late 1970s, helping renovate it and make it functional. Fort York, like all Antz bases, was a micro-state that had its own legislation and responded to the United Nations Trusteeship Council. The inhabitants of these kivas did not have nationalities per se, instead they have UN identity papers which enabled them to go to any place on the planet at any given time.

Cosima watched their kiva’s landscape pass by the car’s window as Alison looked up from her files. "Why do you think Siobhan asked you? I mean, I understand my implication here. But why send our spiritual leader and best healer? Sarah’s detained, but not hurt as per these reports..." 

Cosima turned to her and replied with a curious smile. "I asked myself the same questions. But I have learned long ago that when it comes to our good Captain, it’s better to follow her directions. If she wants us to make up our teams in a certain way, then she must have a good reason." The car then slowed down to pass through the border - not that they needed to slow down or stop for inspection since they were let through the border no questions asked. Cosima briefly looked at the RCMP border guards in red and returned to her conversation with her sister when the vehicle began to speed up again.

"Yes," Alison said with a nod, "our past experiences have often proven our Captain right. But…" She added with a wince, "I can’t help myself from asking questions." She waved her hands dismissively, as if trying to cast away her doubts. "Anyway, maybe we have a chance to get Sarah out quickly," she said while sifting through the papers. 

The subject change made Cosima almost jump in her seat. "Really? How so?" 

Alison smiled at her, tilting her head. "Yes, the evidence against her are circumstantial. She had no traces of blood on her, no murder weapon was found in the house or in her possession. Factually - based on these reports - losing consciousness next to a corpse is the only ‘crime’ she committed," she said complete with air quotes.

Cosima winced at the image forming in her mind "Indeed...true...but that does not explain her memory loss or the fact that we are unable to contact her."

Alison closed the files and looked outside. "Yes, but we're here to find that out. We’ve arrived." The Diplomat and the Healer then stopped for a moment outside the imposing Toronto Police Service building, an intimidating twelve-story octagonal tower. With a sigh, they decided to move on to do what they came here to do. Their arrival had been announced beforehand and as soon as they stepped in, two detectives: a man and a woman, were already waiting for them. Alison stepped forward before Cosima, reaching out to introducing herself. "Hello, I'm Sendiherra (Ambassador) Hendrix and I’m here to ..." 

The woman detective immediately raised her hand and cut her off. "We know who you are," she scoffed. "We were informed that nothing should move forward without your arrival! And we, the police, are not used to being told what to do ..." 

Alison suppressed a smile. "Hello Detective...?."

"Childs!" Replied the woman harshly. 

"Detective Childs, we don’t want to step on your or anybody’s toes," Alison said, going for genial and kind instead of harsh and imposing. "We have received our orders and instructions, and I think it would be best if we could work together."

At those words spoken in a diplomatic manner, the nervousness seemed to drop. The male detective turned to Alison, holding out his hand. "Sendiherra Hendrix, I'm Detective Bell, we've been instructed ..." he glanced over at his partner who’s now a bit calmer than earlier, "to bring you to your colleague."

The Diplomat caught Detective Bell's gaze and nodded gracefully. The first step was taken, but not without difficulty or hesitation. Detective Childs seemed particularly tensed about the case and Alison decided she had to understand why.

The two Antz followed the detectives to an elevator which led them to a so-called high security floor. Cosima, intrigued and a bit shocked, couldn't help but blurt out a remark. "Aren’t these areas reserved for dangerous and uncontrollable criminals? "

Childs replied, stopping to stand still to look at her straight in the eye. "Yes, and that's why your sister is in there." Cosima couldn’t help but notice that the word sister had been spoken with spitting disdain. Keeping calm, Cosima took a step back and looked up with an obnoxious smirk. 

"Did the first phalanx resist during her arrest?" She asked the detectives. Detective Bell told her she had not. 

Without taking her eyes off the female detective, Cosima continued her questioning, refusing to be taken aback by Detective Child’s abrasiveness, no matter how subtle. "Did the first phalanx show signs of violence or nervousness once you got her into this enclosure?" Detective Bell again said no.

Cosima took another step, still looking at Detective Childs. "Did the first phalanx ask to speak to Captain Siobhan Sadler?" Detective Bell said yes and with this answer, Alison took over and addressed Detective Childs. "We request the release of the first phalanx Manning and the provision of a room to house our investigation headquarters. From this moment, this case is now under Antzian jurisdiction," she solemnly announced.

Beth Childs can only back away from the Diplomat. The woman before was after all the official voice of the Antz and that voice - reeking of authority - could only be heard and followed. She stood aside and told them the way to the first phalanx Sarah Manning’s cell. 

Alison put her hand on the detective's shoulder and whispered to her, "Detective Childs, we need you. We cannot do this without you. Like you and Detective Bell, we are here for the truth. "

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. "The truth?" She asked, exasperated and frustrated. "It’s variable geometry and there are powers in this world that disguise the truth...Can you assure me that this time the culprits will be really punished?"

Alison, intrigued by the detective’s choice of words, looked intently at her. "That’s what we’re here for," she answered. "And in the name of total impartiality and transparency, you will accompany me in this investigation." 

Beth Childs closed her eyes for a moment and replied. "We are at your disposal, Sendiherra." It’s not as if she had another choice, but hearing the Diplomat’s assurances and sincerity made that fact a bit easier to swallow.

While all this was happening, Cosima Niehaus looked down the hall leading to Sarah Manning's cell. Things were getting serious and Alison was right to get this matter away from the local authorities. Cosima took a deep breath before entering the room where her sister is detained. What was she going to find behind this door?


	5. "Sarah's doubts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sendiherra means diplomat in Icelandic.  
> Thanks again to Mondax for the beta.   
> English is not my mother tongue. If you have corrections to notify me, don't hesitate: I love to learn.

Sarah Manning's holding cell was simply set up: the single bed, nailed to the floor, was clean and next to it was a sink with a metal toilet bowl facing it. The cell’s door to her left was Sarah’s only connection to the outside world. The small mirror inside reflected her image, the sight of her marked and tired eyes reminding her that she hadn't slept at all last night.

She raised her hand and put her fingers on her neck. A new tattoo had appeared. She had tried to rub it but nothing helped. The mark was simple: a vertical line intersected on the top by two oblique lines ( **ᛉ** ). She hadn't felt any pain or embarrassment when it emerged - she did not even notice its appearance unlike her other imprints. Gently stroking the new marking, she felt the energy pass through her fingers. She couldn't be wrong - it was an Antz mark.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Sarah Manning closed her eyes and began to meditate. She tried to get in touch with Cosima but the connection was not made. Annoyed, the first phalanx did not understand what was going on. She had been arrested the previous day and since then her attempts to communicate with her sister had had no positive results.

Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath, she decided to put the situation aside - once she’s out of here, she can figure out what the new tattoo meant. To say that she had a lot of things on her mind is an understatement. The media had to be happy...this kind of news about a murderous Antz is something they’ll milk. She then thought about Cal and Kira, and she bit her fist so as not to scream in agony. How would they explain this to their daughter? Cal had to pick her up at the airport...Is he okay? Having a mother on a mission was complicated enough for the little girl, how would she even manage to have a criminal mother? 

And Cal? This week was supposed to be about them. They can finally talk, finally bond. It’s the least she could have done, after all, he stood by Sarah’s vocation for years. He’s the most understanding man in the world but Sarah felt very often that her role as first phalanx weighed him down. He had to put his career on hold, often finding himself alone to take care of Kira. And the fact that he never complained to her, never blamed her just made her feel all the more guilty. She couldn’t help but be mad at herself. After this, she would no longer have the same life...and her family would be at the firing line because of it.

Sarah exhaled deeply and landed against the wall looking at the ceiling. "What happened?" She thought. She had no memory of the events of the past 18 hours. She saw herself getting inside the black SUV, getting out of it and following Aldous Leekie inside his house. Then she saw herself again, surrounded by two detectives with horribly mutilated Leekie by her side. She ran a hand through her hair and put the other on the jacket of her uniform lying beside her on the bed, the medal of the first phalanx between her fingers. She could only sigh. "What if I really killed him? That would explain why I can no longer…"

Suddenly, the sound of a key unlocking the cell echoed from the corridor. A door was unlocked, then another. She could hear footsteps in the hallway. Simultaneously, Sarah began to count: "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." The food flap swung open. 

Sarah didn't even have to turn her head to find out that the guard was glaring at her. He cleared his throat. "Hmm, hmm, you have visitors ! Get up and get to the back of the cell."

The first phalanx complied. "Turn to the back wall and put your hands behind your back," the guard snapped. Sarah stood up and put her uniform jacket back on. She turned casually and put her hands to her back. The guard opened the door and approached. Handcuffs in hand, he took the opportunity to touch more than the warrior's hands.

"If you want to keep your hands, I advise you to put these handcuffs on quickly," Sarah threatened. The guard moved on, clearly sensing the threat. But once the handcuffs were in place, he took the opportunity to push Sarah violently against the wall. 

"Monsters like you deserve the chair. You Antz believe you are above the law! But we caught you. You won’t escape. You’ll rot here." He made sure the last two sentences were said directly to her ear in an effort to show dominance. 

"Come on!" He then yelled as he shoved her violently towards the newly-unlocked door. The first phalanx calmed down, she had to calm down. The guard was huge. He was standing straight in the middle of the cell, two or three meters from it. She turned and glared at him and started walking towards the opened door.

The adjoining hallway led to several other cell doors that appeared to be empty. This facility was built to house "distinguished prisoners", Sarah thought. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and waited for the guard to pass in front of her. He tried to take her by the arm to move her forward, but Sarah in an act of defiance tried to stand her ground... She was anchored to the ground the minute the guard felt her resistance. He tried again to pull her by the arm but was unsuccessful. Laughing, the first phalanx began to march on her own terms. The guard could do nothing but watch her pass with flashes of fear in his eyes. He was incredulous at first before realizing that although he was taller and bigger than her, he was worthless - the first phalanx could have crushed him with one foot despite her handcuffs.

They approached an elevator where a second man was waiting for them. He was focused on the documents inside a brown file case, leaning against the wall. Slim and elegant, he must have been in his late 30s. Hearing the steps approach, he looked up and winced when he saw Sarah Manning handcuffed and roughly escorted to him. 

As Sarah and her escort approached, the young man introduced himself. "Hello First Phalanx Manning, my name is Felix Dawkins. I have been sent by the United Nations Trusteeship Council to represent you before Canadian authorities," he announced to her with a look at the guard. Sarah watched him more closely, he looked young but the intensity of his gaze did not deceive her. This young Dawkins had seen others like her. She instinctively decided to trust him.

"Thank you for removing the handcuffs from the first phalanx, Mr. Dierden. Remember, there is no prisoner here, much more a criminal," Dawkins said. 

The guard coughed and looked at him menacingly. "I do not answer to the UN Trusteeship Council. I was asked to escort the culprit out of her cell ... "

Felix snickered. "Culprit? What culprit? Are you guard, judge, jury, and executioner here?"

"Do as you were told, Dierden!" The voice thundered in the hall and everyone turned to face it. Sarah saw a 40-something man approach with another woman and ... Cosima and Alison! She sighed in relief and finally started to relax. 

"Art?! We are not going to let them make the laws around here. If someone wants to take the handcuffs off, it won't be me. I don't endorse it. We are no longer at home!" Dierden growled.

"Stop yelling!" The other detective said. "Detective Bell just gave you a direct order. Or perhaps you prefer that this be mentioned in your file? I think there is no more room in there for another report about insubordination." 

Beth never liked Dierden. As far as she’s concerned, he’s a tool - a source of unnecessary complications in an already complicated line of work. He had been the source and topic of several complaints from detainees, but unfortunately none of the complaints had been successful in giving him the punishment he deserved. At Beth’s command, Dierden took a step back. "Childs? If you want the job to be done well why don't you do it yourself?" 

She gritted her teeth and walked over to Sarah Manning, removing the handcuffs before turning to face Dierden. "Come to the commissioner at the start of the afternoon and we will finish this little conversation, Dierden." The guard closed his fists and took a step forward towards Childs, but Art Bell interposed - "Do whatever she tells you or I'm the one who takes you out.”

Cosima and Alison watched the scene. The Antz were not welcome, they were aware of it but they did not think that they would have to deal with this degree of animosity. When Art Bell intervened, Dierden decided to move on, but not before stopping by Cosima and Alison. "Dirty monsters!” He hissed at them complete with a spit on where they’re standing before continuing on his way.

With Dierden out of the room, Sarah Manning finally breathed easier. "I recommend this establishment,” she joked, “the ambiance is excellent and the welcome worthy of 5 stars" she quipped as she massaged her wrists. She met her sisters’ eyes and was relieved to see warm smiles on their faces. 

Felix Dawkins chuckled and turned to Alison. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Sendiherra," he said taking her in his arms. 

"The feeling is mutual, Felix, I'm just sorry that it is under these conditions," replied the diplomat who took a step back to introduce her companions. "May I present you Cosima Niehaus, the healer of our kiva, and here are Detectives Childs and Bell from the Toronto Police," Alison announced. 

Felix greeted them with a nod and stopped to look to Cosima in particular.: "It's an honor, Cosima. I have always wanted to work with you. It’s such a shame though - the first time we’d work together and it’s under these circumstances, to avoid public stigma and backlash against one of your people.”

Cosima immediately appreciated the young man’s words and bowed her head in a sign of shared respect. She had heard of him from Captain Sadler and Alison that despite his young age, he had shown ingenuity and intelligence in missions that were diplomatically complicated. His presence here in the precinct’s holding cell demonstrated once again how closely the higher-ups would want to be updated about Sarah’s case.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Cosima walked to hug Sarah. "I'm glad to find you,” Sarah said as she welcomed her sister’s embrace. “I'm sorry, I failed to ..." 

But Cosima stopped her with a look without letting her go. "Yes I know ... I know. We will talk about it. I couldn't do it too."

Alison watched them for a moment and while she wanted to hug her sister too, she knew she had to be professional and proper in doing her duty. "Detective Childs and Detective Bell could we have the room immediately? We have work to do," she said, keeping her emotions in check. The diplomat then turned to Sarah and said, "first, we need to understand what happened at Aldous Leekie's house." 

A figurative veil seem to have crossed the eyes of the first phalanx - as if it’s blocking her mind from mentally communicating with her sisters. "I would also like to know what happened...I do not remember anything."

Cosima approached her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "This is why we are here - to help you find piece out the events of last night. But for that to happen, we need you to be calm," Cosima said to Sarah before addressing the detectives in the room. "Can we proceed? Detectives?" Art Bell nodded and invited them to follow him.

Cosima looked back at Sarah. She hadn't felt anything when she touched her which was weird - physical contact should have made it possible to re-establish the mental link between them. What’s weirder was the new tattoo that the first phalanx wore on the side of her neck. Even if she only caught a glance of the marking, she can tell that she had never seen one like it. A germ of an idea began to grow in the healer’s mind - Sarah’s new tattoo’s surely the key to this mystery and she needs to study it further.

Cosima smiled at her sister and invited her to follow them.


	6. "Blurred Memories"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, Alison and Cosima are finally reunited.  
> Sarah is desperate. Will they find a solution to get her out of prison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Mondax for the proofreading work. Again, Mon Amie, you allow me to continue this little adventure.

Sarah Manning breathed in relief. Her arrest for being in the scene of Aldous Leekie’s death had not been covered by the press, which hopefully lessened Kira and Cal’s crosses to bear. “ Can I call my family? Cal was going to pick me up at the airport, Alison. Has anyone warned them about this?” The First Phalanx asked in deep worry. She then sagged on the table, lacking the vigor and gait that had long been associated with her and the way she went about her missions.

Alison walked over to her and placed a soothing hand on her back. “Don't worry,” she said, “Cal called us the moment he realized he wouldn't find you. And some time later we heard from the Toronto Police.” Cosima followed Alison’s lead and spoke as gently as she could. “Cal and Kira are at the kiva. Captain Sadler keeps Cal informed of the progress of the case …"

Sarah got up quickly, cutting her friend off from continuing to speak. “Does he know I didn’t do it? I can't do such a thing ... even if it's to Leekie…”

Sarah’s remarks aroused Beth Childs’ curiosity who jumped on the occasion and on the statement. “You do not seem to be a big fan of the victim, Miss Manning?”

Felix Dawkins immediately stopped her. “Well done, Detective Childs!” He said, the sarcasm flowed effortlessly from his voice. “But it is widely known that Aldous Leekie was not one of the Antz's biggest fans. He was even the head of their detractors - and each of the detractors’ subgroup seems to give rise to unprovoked violent actions against antz.”

Beth Childs bit her lip and looked at the UN official. “We want to know what happened just as much as you do Mr. Dawkins.” 

Felix watched her for a moment and replied: “We have the same desires and goals, but for us to get there, we should leave these young women to themselves for now. We are of no use here. And we have things to settle. Alison? We are going there.”

Alison turned to Cosima and sent her a mental message. _“She has to talk to her family or we can't help her. She absolutely needs to be reassured that they are safe...”_

Cosima nodded and added mentally: _“There is something else: did you see the tattoo on her neck? Contact the Captain, we need to know more.”_ Alison stood up and looked at Sarah (and at what Cosima just told her) one last time before walking towards the door. 

Beth Childs winced uneasily at noticing the silent exchange between the two women. If there’s something a detective hated more than anything, it’s not being able to put a finger on what’s happening right under their nose. She shrugged away the uneasiness for now as she, her partner Art, Alison and Felix walked out of the room.

“Sarah, how are you?” Cosima asked anxiously when they were left alone in the room, “even by touching you I can't make the connection.” Sarah then looked at her with tears around her eyes. Cosima had never seen Sarah so fragile. To her, Sarah has always been the most confident, the one who - in everyone's eyes - is the perfect representative of the Antz. At seeing the unfamiliar look of vulnerability in her face, Cosima approached her and took her hands in hers. “We will - together you and I - understand what happened. But for this to happen, I have to enter your mind.”

Sarah gasped. Intrusion into deep-seated thoughts was not trivial and should always be taken seriously because for a mental reading to work, there must be absolute confidence between both parties. She looked up and looked at Cosima as if she was seeing her for the first time. Wisdom and friendship shone in the eyes of the healer and Sarah’s absolutely confident that Cosima could read her thoughts and preserve what should be preserved. As her life and future hung in the balance, she knew that Cosima was the only one who would be able to help her. “I'm ready,” the first phalanx assured the healer as she straightened up on her chair. 

“Very well,” Cosima answered. “I know that your dearest wish is to find your family, and we will do that,” she continued. “But I need you to relax, I need you to be calm.”

Sarah nodded as she shifted in her chair. Cosima then brought her hand to the recent tattoo on her sister's neck. “This tattoo is recent,” the healer said, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Sarah rubbed her neck and frowned. “I don't remember when it first appeared,” she breathed out. “But I know I didn't have it when I got to Leekie. That’s all I can definitively say about it. I also ask myself several questions about this mark.”

“It may be part of the reason for your selective amnesia,” Cosima remarked. “All I can say for now is that it is authentic. In the meantime, I need you to close your eyes and think about yesterday, she explained to her. Sarah did as Cosima said as she put her hands on her temple. They found themselves sitting on the plane just before the descent to Toronto Pearson Airport. 

Sarah opened her eyes and almost cried out. She was experiencing mental immersion and intrusion for the first time. It was a surprising experience: Sarah felt like she’s there without being there. She turned her head and saw that it was time to get off the plane. She heard Cosima’s voice. “Well Sarah, we're going to start from the beginning: Where are you?”

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and set off. “Do nothing exceptional, let memories guide you.” the healer advised. “You have the opportunity not only to relive these moments but also to analyze them. You will be able to spot elements that you did not perceive at first. Don’t worry, I will be with you throughout the process.”

She arrived at the landing to collect her luggage when her phone rang. She took it in her hand and looked at the screen. The number was anonymous. Intrigued as the first time, she answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“ ** _Sarah Manning?_ **” Her blood froze as she listened to the synthetic voice - it was the same robotic voice that sealed her fate and brought her to jail.

Cosima was quick to react and stop the memory. “The police reports indicate that there is no trace of a call on the call logs of your line.” Sarah looked around, everyone around her was frozen. She could only sigh. “The number is unknown, there is nothing we can do with it. But let's be positive, this phone call took place - let's look at the rest of the day,” Cosima told her.

As if by magic, the world around her continued again, people began walking and talking as nothing is out of the ordinary. Sarah’s phone conversation continued, “ ** _we have information for you. Information about Kendall Malone._** ” Although this is just a memory, Sarah reacts as strongly to this as she did on that fateful evening. 

“Who are you? How did you get this number?” She asked.

“ ** _The time for questions will come, First Phalanx, as well as the time for answers._** ” the synthetic voice counters. Sarah headed for the exit of the airport without bothering to collect her luggage. The black SUV stopped within reach outside the airport, and just like the first time, she looked around. Cosima suddenly intervened. “Let’s take the time to observe. Is there anything out of the ordinary, Sarah?”

“No, nothing out of the ordinary ... except …” 

“Except what?” Cosima asked. “Everything is important Sarah!”

“I don't know Cosima …” Sarah said. “I looked around but no one paid attention to me. Look at me though - I am in uniform and the tattoos are easily noticeable. I didn’t even try to hide them.”

“Yes I see what you mean,” Cosima said. “A person or two should have turned your way or even gawked but apparently no one has noticed your presence,” the healer murmured.

The scene started again and Sarah heard the sentence that changed everything - “ **_If you want to know what happened to Kendall Malone! Get in the vehicle in front of you…_ **” She did it again and entered the black SUV. 

“Sarah, do you feel disturbed with what's going on?” Cosima asked but Sarah did not answer immediately. 

Suddenly, the mental contact broke down and the two young women found themselves in the room. Cosima sighed, she opened her eyes and withdrew her hands. Sarah bowed her head and brought her palms to his eyes. “Cosima, I'm exhausted, I need to talk to Cal and see Kira.”

_“We will resume later don't worry. We have already established that you somebody did call you and that you were in an SUV as directed by whoever it is on the other line.”_

Sarah suddenly looked up. Cosima had just contacted her mentally. _“I thought I couldn't do it anymore! What happened?”_ Sarah replied in the same way, finding a piece of comfort at the resumption of her ability to mentally converse with her fellow Antz.

Cosima stood up and walked around the table. “The shock, whatever it was and whatever might have caused it, surely temporarily blocked your ability. Hurry !” she said cheerfully, “your family is waiting for you.”

The two young women came out of the room and headed for the offices of Detective Bell and Childs. The crossing of the offices was not done in the greatest discretion. Sarah looked at Cosima. “Do you understand what I meant earlier? It's strange.”

“Yes indeed.” the healer whispered.

Alison caught sight of them and approached her two sisters. After Cosima's explanations, she gave them details of the latest events. “Felix went out to report and to make sure that the press isn't poking around too much about this case,” the diplomat sister said. “However, Leekie's death has been announced and the media is saying that the investigation is still ongoing and that no potential suspect has been identified.”

Alison then handed a file to Cosima, “while I am bringing Sarah to her family, you should look at the file and contact the witness. A Doctor by the name of Delphine Cormier. She was the one who alerted the authorities.” Cosima took the documents and greeted her two friends. “Dr Delphine Cormier, Dyad Institute …” The healer looked at the time, there was still plenty of time to make a courtesy call to this infamous and most wanted witness.

As she sifted through the file, she saw the photograph attached to the file which made the healer speechless. The woman in the photo was a gorgeous blonde with curly hair with her hazel eyes reflecting rare intelligence. She must have been between 20 and 30 years old and her smile was to die for.

Alison approached her comrade with an impish sneer. “This doctor,” she said, “there’s nothing but trouble there, right?” 

Cosima closed the file quickly, surprised by her friend’s sudden intrusion. “I don't know what you mean …” She meekly said.

Alison laughed out loud. “I'm only asking you one thing, Cosima. Don't succumb to the songs of the sirens.”

The healer looked up at her in disbelief before whispering, “It will be difficult, if you ask me.”

As she closed the file, the healer suddenly had an intuition. It was very complicated to alter the memories of an Antz and whoever’s behind Sarah’s frame up had proceeded with rigor and method to erase her memories after getting into the SUV. She decided to contact Siobhan, taking her phone but hesitating for a moment. Telepathy would be more effective, faster, the healer thought.

Siobhan Sadler had decided to make her rounds in the fort. As she passed, the new recruits razed the walls. She was not furious, but the seriousness engraved on her face made it clear to those around her that she should not be disturbed. Cosima and Alison had been gone for several hours and she had no news.

She felt the usual tingling of an attempt at telepathic conversation. She stopped near the training fields and found a bench to sit on. She breathed deeply and allowed the contact.

_“Captain?”_ It was Cosima to her immediate relief. The mental bond was reassuring, she felt no tension, no discomfort. The young woman seemed calm, seemed to have more about the case. 

_“Do you have any good news for me, Healer?”_ She experienced Cosima's amusement and she transferred her relief. Siobhan was finally able to breathe properly for the first time since she learned of Sarah Manning's arrest. Telepathy enabled Captain Sandler to be clear with all the details of the day. _“So we have established that someone resents - maybe is even angry at Sarah Manning and whoever he, she, or they are, they tried to trap her. But what about this witness, Cosima?”_

The young woman had doubts and Siobhan couldn’t help but feel her hesitation. _“Cosima?”_

_“Captain, if Sarah's memories have been altered, what guarantees do we have that this is not the case for this witness?”_

Siobhan answered without waiting. _“Healer? Do you want to connect with her? With the witness?”_

Cosima knew there was no point in hiding anything. The mental link had the quality and defect of not having a filter. Her captain would know and already knew all of her intentions. _“Yes Captain. Sarah couldn't have gone further in her introspection. Something is blocking it…”_

 _“It is out of the question, it would be revealing too much,”_ Siobhan judged with authority.

Cosima could only bow. _“As you decided Captain. I'm going to drop by today with Detective Childs.”_

At those words, the mental link ceased. Siobhan looked at the training field - at the promising men and women called to their duty to safeguard the world, to protect society from imploding and destroying itself. Ultimately, the Antz would not be delivered to stigma. They have to get to the bottom of this case come hell or high water.


	7. A hard return to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine enters the scene. Finally...  
> She was the witness who brought suspicion to Sarah.  
> The adventure begins for our favorite Frenchwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing based on the character of Delphine has always been complicated for me.  
> But I came to the end thanks to the precious advice from Mondax :)  
> I post two chapters at the same time because it is necessary that our two favorite characters meet :)

####  **Toronto - Delphine Cormier's apartment - September 19, 2016 - 7:00 a.m.**

Delphine Cormier woke up that morning with the impression that a truck had run over her. She struggled to open her eyes and clear her ideas. Seeing the time in her alarm clock, she decided it was still too early to get up and brought the blanket over her head. Normally, being under the covers made her feel safe and warm, but not this time. Suddenly, the images from last night came back to her mind, then the smells and finally the sounds. The image of Aldous’s body. The metallic smell of blood. And the sound of her cry.

She quickly got up from her bed. Aldous was dead. Murdered. She saw herself again on her knees next to him and became frightened when she saw the black uniform on the unconscious woman at his side. Trembling and sobbing, she had chosen to leave the house to dial the police hotline. They killed Aldous Leekie. And an Antz was near him. He had spent his life warning his fellow citizens against these people - and last night, he seemed to have paid a high price for it.

She put her feet on the ground and immediately she felt nauseated. She rushed into the bathroom and vomited what was left in her stomach. Her medical practice had not helped her in examining her superior’s dead body last night. It was one thing to see a corpse and another to see the body of someone that you know - even more so when this someone was horribly mutilated. She could see that the scientist’s head had been detached and placed on the coffee table. His mouth and eyes had been stitched up. The rest of his body had been dismembered. She didn't recognize it at first, but soon the connections were made in her mind.

She lied near the bathtub after retching, her forehead on the cold tiling of the bathroom. She tried to regain her senses. They had arrested the alleged culprit. If this woman really killed Aldous, she had to pay. And Delphine would help in any way she can.

Her phone rang the first time, but she didn't pay attention. After the third attempt, she got up and went to get her device. She listened to the first message: it was the Toronto Police Station. " _ Hello Dr. Cormier… _ ". She recognized the voice of the detective who had taken charge of the crime scene when the police arrived. Detective Elisabeth Something. " _ It's Detective Childs. Hmm. We have some news on the case and we would like to ask you a few questions. I assume you are at home. Please call me back. _ " The message was interrupted and Delphine pressed the call back button.

She went back to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time this morning: sunken cheeks, dull hair, tired-looking skin, red eyes - she could barely recognize herself. She had just turned 29 and looked 50, an unbearable exhaustion was written all over her face and body. With Detective Childs set to arrive shortly, she decided to take a shower. Once under the stream of water, she couldn't stop her thoughts from flowing freely. Rachel Duncan, the Dyad CEO, asked her to drop off notes at Aldous Leekie's home. It had been two days since he last showed up at the Institute - not that it was abnormal, but Rachel's request was strange. Miss Duncan was not a person to be questioned and Delphine made sure she didn’t. At the end of the work day in the laboratory, she had collected her things and drove to the opulent quarter in which Leekie had taken up residence. The house stood triumphant before it. She couldn't help but sneer at the kitsch look of the garden and the entrance. The imposing house fitted it’s occupant well - Aldous was madly tall and he liked to show that he was powerful and dominant.

She rang the doorbell but no one answered so she put her hand on the door and the door moved. Timidly, she entered. In the hall, she announced her presence. "Hello. It’s Dr. Delphine Cormier. I have these documents from Miss Duncan." With no response still, she walked over to the table in the middle of the room, thinking to leave the notes there and leave. And that's where she felt and smelled it: blood and its characteristic metallic scent. But what really struck her was the smell of flesh. She walked into the living room and there she saw the most horrible scene.

Tears started to flow again. Delphine stopped the water and grabbed her towel. She had to recover. She must have known more - maybe she’s forgetting a detail. Once dressed, she entered her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She picked up her phone and dialed the number she was afraid to call. 

" _ Rachel Duncan, I'm listening, _ " a stilted voice replied. 

"Rachel? It's Delphine Cormier," the doctor said without faltering. "A misfortune has happened to Aldous. Uh Dr. Leekie." 

" _ Yes Delphine, I learned about the tragic news. All my condolences. I also learned that you were the first person to find out. _ " 

Delphine held her breath and pushed back the horrible images. "Yes, and the police wants to interrogate me again. I… " 

"I _ understand, don't worry,”  _ Rachel said cutting her off _. “Dyad can survive a day or two without you. We can take care of everything. _ ". Delphine politely thanked her, but her boss continued speaking. " _ Delphine? If you need anything, don't hesitate _ ." Before she could even say what she needed, Rachel Duncan suddenly hung up. 

Delphine looked at her phone in disbelief. The offer of help was clearly a formality. She knew that Rachel was not keen on social relations but her coldness still left her an aftertaste of spite.

She walked over to her couch and turned on the TV, the news didn't talk about Aldous - another point that intrigued her. If she hadn't had the conversation with Rachel, she might have thought it never happened. She then consulted the news websites: there was no news of what had happened the day before and there was even less talk about the involvement of the Antz.

She shivered - the grisly murder of any man deserved some news coverage. The Antz were mysterious and they had to have great connections in order for the case to be covered up in the media. She had to tell this to Detective Childs and make sure the culprits - Antz or not - will be punished.

She sinks deeper into her thoughts. When she first started out in Dyad, she was surprised at Aldous and Rachel’s distrust regarding these people and their group. Their views go against the results of the Antz’ interventions around the world, interventions that she saw herself. 

In her village in France, the Antz had intervened to ensure the maintenance and operation of hospitals in the region during a particularly harsh winter. She had seen how diligent and devoted they were in their duties and one man in particular had left an indelible impression in her mind: Ethan Duncan, Rachel’s father. The same man who had treated her when her parents brought her to the hospital over the winter because of persistent pneumonia. 

She was only 8 years old when it happened but she remembered it like it was yesterday. At that time, her country had entered into a civil war. The populists had won the elections two years earlier and the country had turned in on itself. The French were frightened by the waves of migrants who had arrived in Europe and they decided that they had to protect themselves. Protect themselves… but nobody asked against what? How can anybody talk about protecting themselves when they are shutting down their doors from human beings in need? At this thought, Delphine spitefully shook her head.

Her mind returned to the memory of Ethan Duncan - his smile, his sweetness, and his warmth when he took care of her. In spite of being sick, she still clearly saw the tears of her mother and father when she was suffering on a hospital bed. As Ethan treated her and got her better, she remembered how looking into Ethan Duncan's eyes made her wish that one day she too could save lives, save people. But after what she saw last night, she was lost. She had seen the goodness that the Antz were capable of as a child and as a result, she idealized them. But last night, she may have witnessed their darkness through the eyes of an experienced grown-up. Only monsters could have inflicted on a human what Aldous had suffered… it can’t be those people who helped out her village when they were in dire need. 

The doorbell brought her back to reality. She got up and filled the void in her head with everything she remembered from last night. She had to be efficient and pragmatic in recounting what she saw because the quest for the truth can only be undertaken under such conditions.

She went to the door, opened it, and suddenly her knees gave out - going weak, she fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These translations are done progressively and despite a very busy schedule.  
> A big change in the arc of some characters was made following our conversations compared to the original version. Thank you to Mondax for the work of translation and proofreading, I still enjoy our exchange of ideas.  
> It's nice to rewrite this text and share it with you.


	8. A cowardly attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actions, and a very bad Ass Blondie !!!

####  **Toronto - Delphine Cormier's apartment - September 19, 2016 - 3:00 p.m.**

Cosima barely had time to look up before she saw a blonde woman in her thirties screaming in fear as Beth Childs instinctively reacted by grabbing the young woman in her arms. But the Healer quickly recovered from the surprise and followed the detective inside the apartment. The young woman fell to the ground and started to back away while shouting "No, no, no, leave me!!!" Cosima did the only thing she can think of, carefully approach the terrified blonde and put her hands on the woman's forehead.

She was immediately overwhelmed by the young blonde's emotions. She approached her and whispered softly in the hollow of her ear, "Delphine, calm down. We are here to talk to you. Do not be afraid." And with those words, Delphine seemed to calm down and allowed Beth to pick her up. She leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. 

Sensing her volatility and vulnerability, Beth spoke calmly to her. "Doctor Cormier, this is Beth Childs. Are you okay? What happened?" Delphine looked up and couldn’t avoid looking towards Cosima. It was strange, when she saw the Antz uniform, she felt incredible panic. But seconds later, soothing words had reached her and it gave her a glimmer of peace. She looked more closely at the healer and gasped. The woman in black had a tattoo that she had seen before. " _ Ethan Duncan! _ " She thought and with the panic forgotten, she freed herself from the detective's arms and headed for the living room. She turned to face the two women again and invited them to enter.

Beth and Cosima cautiously followed the doctor, watching her without a word. Everything could change at any time, they both know that, and her reactions should not be taken lightly. After all, Delphine Cormier had been the first at the scene of the crime and it was necessary for them to not rush her and to consider the traumatic experience that shook her and made her fragile.

Beth stepped forward to put her hand on the shoulder of the young woman. "Dr. Cormier? If you are unable to answer us because you’re not feeling well or... " 

"Non,” Delphine turned around to look at her intently, “it’s fine. Please excuse me, I just didn't expect..." and Delphine trailed off to gaze at Cosima while her hand seemed to involuntarily reach out to the Healer who had instinctively taken a step back.

"Dr. Cormier, I offer you my condolences,” Cosima began to say. “And I apologize in advance for this intrusion. I understand you were close to Professor Leekie." The doctor nodded gently and slowly, tears began to trickle from the edges of her eyes. She brought her arms against her chest, breathed deeply and faced the Healer. The woman's eyes shone with strange intensity. Confused, Cosima did not show anything - though she felt sympathy, even an urge to protect and lessen the doctor’s burden. She’s on a mission and she had to question the person who was the only witness to the disastrous events that landed Sarah behind bars.

"I know what it's like to lose a mentor,” Cosima added, unable to stop feeling sympathetic. “My goal is to shed light on what happened - with your help," she continued gently.

Delphine fell silent for a moment, unsure how she should respond and unable to deny that the Antz before her had made her feel secure. "It is me who should be apologizing to you. I got overwhelmed. I’ve never seen anything like it...such barbarity." 

Beth Childs nodded silently as she watched the interaction between the two women. " _ The body has been horribly mutilated _ ," she thought. She looked up at the Frenchwoman and said to her with all the compassion she could muster. "The Antz Healer, Cosima Niehaus, is with me today because we may have gathered some information which points towards clearing First Phalanx Manning." 

Delphine tensed up immediately and couldn't help thinking, " _ So that's it: the Antz have some pretty serious connections and machineries that can tip the scale to their favor. _ " Cosima felt Delphine’s uneasiness and intervened. "These facts we have gathered so far point to the possibility that someone may have framed the First Phalanx Manning. The real culprits - those who carried out the barbaric killing of Dr. Leekie and whoever is behind the scenes orchestrating all this - are still out there. And we’d like to chat with you to make sure we’ve not missed anything important."

"Aldous was mutilated before being brutally murdered,” Delphine said as she stood up hastily. “I saw nothing more than what I told you..." At the rising of her voice’s tone, the young woman started to turn away from the living room. "Your First Phalanx was the only one in the scene, there was nobody..." Cosima observed the young blonde and could not miss that the more she became angry, the more her French accent became pronounced.

Suddenly, Delphine gasped when she saw a pair of unknown shadows on the wall, which alerted a contemplating Cosima who almost missed the movements in the corner of her eye - where Beth Childs was caught and laid unconscious by the coffee table in the living room. The bay window of the apartment had just exploded and three assailants had entered the apartment.

While trying to make sense of what was happening, Cosima was struck by something hard on her shoulder. Fighting was not the healer’s forte, but she still tried in vain to get up despite the injury and saw three men dressed in black armed with electric batons. The most disturbing thing was that they had tattoos that she had never seen before and in spite of the shock, it didn't take long for the realities to bond in the healer's mind: these people are fake Antz. She tried to get up one more time, but one of the men came up to her and prodded her with the baton. Cosima screamed as electricity coursed through her body.

The other two men headed for Delphine who had been paralyzed in panic and fear. One of them took her by the hair while the other spoke to her. "So!?! You welcome Antz at home and we are not invited!?! Too bad, Blondie! We will be happy to cut you up, but first, we will have some fun with you ... "

At these words, a wave of anger rose in Delphine and she felt a burn on the base of her neck. She grabbed the wrist of the man who was holding her by the hair and broke it. He screamed. 

"What the fuck happened?" Shouted his comrade. 

"She broke my wrist! That bitch!" and Delphine sank to the ground.

On the other side of the room, Cosima felt the wave of energy that is a characteristic of the appearance of a new tattoo in an Antz. She could only speechlessly watch Delphine receiving her first ornament - her first tattoo, which made her forget about the pain. The blonde was curled up on herself and howled in such a way as if her vocal cords were breaking. Then the cry stopped and Delphine rose to her full height looking like a calm, in-control ice queen. At her feet, one of the attackers hugged his arm against his chest while the second watched her, confused at not understanding what just happened. But he recovered quickly enough and rushed towards the young woman with rage.

Delphine made no movements as the raging man approached - on the contrary, she tilted her head as if she were watching a harmless scene. Her attacker reached out to harm her and Delphine grabbed his forearms with surprising speed. The man gasped as the blonde pulled him violently towards her. She headbutted the man, his nose smashing on her forehead. He fell back afterwards: cold and dead.

Cosima hadn't missed a thing from where she’s laying. In the middle of this home invasion, Delphine answered the call. The astonishment passed, making Cosima very aware of her current situation. The man who held her no longer paid attention to her as he seemed to be taken aback with the manner in which his comrades have fallen. Cosima took the opportunity to get up and take the electric baton, managing to shock him before turning the stick over to smash his jaw. Fighting may not be her strongest suit, but she sure can defend herself.

Panting both in pain and in relief, the healer realized that she and Delphine were the only ones still standing. With the tension going down, Cosima fell to the ground while holding her shoulder. She ran her hand over her joint and found that it’s dislocated. Delphine blinked and stared in strange amazement at the scene around her. Worried, she rushed to Cosima. 

"Healer? Are you okay?" Delphine asked. 

Cosima managed to lean against the wall and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, I’m fine... just a dislocated shoulder. But Detective Childs..." She pointed and stretched out her good, unharmed arm towards the still unconscious policewoman. 

Delphine then went to Beth's side and sighed in relief at the feel of inhaled and exhaled breaths. "She was knocked out," the young doctor said as she held her and tried to wake her up. "I think she’ll be fine… but she will wake up with a booming migraine,” and the young doctor quickly turns her attention back to the Antz healer. “I have to take care of you, Cosima. This shoulder must be put back in place," and she gently held the healer's left arm.

Cosima winced. She was familiar with this pain, after all this was not the first time that she had a dislocated shoulder. She looked at Delphine who quickly put her doctor cap on as she examined her and her injuries. 

“Lie on your back,” Delphine instructed as she assisted a pliant Cosima who couldn’t help but observe the young doctor. When she was sure that the Healer was comfortable, Delphine held Cosima’s wrist with both arms - making sure to keep the injured arm straight and level with her body.

“Okay,” Delphine said after giving the affected limb a slight shake, “on the count of three,” and Cosima took a long breath in preparation for the pain about to come her way. “Un...Deux...” and Delphine pulled on the Healer’s arm without finishing the count.

“AAAAHHHH!” Cosima screamed before sinking and panting into Delphine’s arm, the sound of the joint popping into place drowned by her howls of pain. “Dude, you said three...”

“It’s better when you’re not expecting it” Delphine said, surprised by the urge to smile at the thought that a seemingly well-respected Antz Healer has terms like “Dude” in her vocabulary. “Here,” she said, casting away the funny thought as she helped Cosima sit up. Delphine then stood up to unfasten her belt before sitting beside Cosima to secure the arm in the makeshift sling. The healer let out a hiss, her head spinning as the adrenaline levels came down.

Facing each other in such close proximity for the first time since the inexplicable attack, the young doctor couldn’t help but take the injured Cosima in her arms. She caressed her back in an effort to soothe her, a form of apology for the pain she made her feel.

For a few minutes, Cosima allowed herself to sink into Delphine’s touch. She then pulled herself together and coughed, remembering what she just saw amidst the violent fracas. "Delphine, do you know what just happened? You…" 

The young blonde looked at her without blinking. "I think I just killed a man! And…" 

Unsure if she’s allowed to but not fighting her instincts, Cosima touched Delphine’s face. "And you answered the call..." She said as Delphine surrendered to her touch while tears streamed from her eyes. Just then, the blonde felt the world revolve around her. She heard the call and answered it.

"Delphine? Delphine? I need you," Cosima called to her softly and the sound of her voice made the blonde regain consciousness. "We have to warn the authorities and I need you to help me get up. We have to examine these men."

Delphine nodded weakly as she looked to the men on the ground. "Yes, the other two are unconscious. What do we do? Should we tie them up?" 

"I think it's for the best that we do.” Cosima said frowning in pain. “Can you do it?" and Delphine nodded.

As Delphine looked for rope and cable ties, Cosima got up carefully and went to the phone. With Beth injured, the best thing to do was to contact the Toronto police now while Alison’s still there. Luckily, she managed to immediately get in touch with Detective Bell who said they would be there as soon as possible. 

The Healer then approached Delphine who had finished tying up the last unconscious man. She crouched and examined their faces, using her good arm to touch an attacker’s forehead. She focused on the attacker’s tattoo - on the ink that smeared while she traced the patterns with the pads of her fingers. Cosima couldn’t help but let out a sigh. This was just as what Captain Sadler had thought - there are people who pretended to be Antz. While she’s confused as to why people would do such a thing, the attackers at Delphine’s home clearly had a link to the Leekie incident last night. 

“These men are not Antz,” Delphine said when she saw Cosima’s ink-stained fingers. "Their tattoos…” and she smeared the fake ink on the attacker’s forehead. “They even talked about cutting me up…" 

Cosima took her hand away from the man who attempted to harm her. "Yes, they are impostors,” she said as she held the blonde’s hand. “We stumbled upon good news in our misfortune,” she continued and Delphine understood what the Healer was trying to put across. 

"This exonerates First Phalanx Manning,” Delphine said, finishing Cosima’s sentence for her. “And it could clear the Antz’s name from the latest abuses and crimes that they are accused of committing."

Cosima smiled at her. They’ve known each other for an hour - and maybe even less than that - yet she felt like she had known Delphine for longer, for all her life it seems. "But we also have other news,” Cosima said as she shrugged the thought to tend to more pressing matters. “We need to get in touch with Captain Sadler at the kiva as soon as possible and you need to be taken there." 

“Me? But why?” A surprised Delphine answered a little loudly.

"Delphine, you answered the call. We have to go back to the kiva and find your mentor - " 

"Or what?" Cut the young blonde. 

Cosima sighed. "Or else dreams will be more persistent, more vivid. Soon, you won’t be able to sleep at all. The call is too powerful and no one can resist it." Cosima then stood up and looked at her, and for the first time since their encounter, Delphine saw the Healer’s eyes reflecting a certain gravity that she couldn’t explain. "Besides,” Cosima continued, “to my knowledge, we have never had a caller reveal his or her tattoos under these conditions." 

Delphine stood up, joining Cosima but unable to look her in the eye. She looked at the floor instead, her shoulders suddenly felt heavy.

The healer placed a friendly hand on the blonde’s slumped shoulder and squeezed gently. "You are not alone. We are here." Cosima took advantage of the contact not only to appease Delphine but also to become aware of the young woman's power. "Can I look at the tattoo?" The Healer asked softly. 

Without saying a word, Delphine turned around and pulled up her blonde hair. Cosima gasped at the first unobstructed view of the tattoo. The mark was not unknown to her - on the contrary, she’s very familiar with it. And without her realizing it, she was launching an immediate mental contact to someone back at their kiva.

_ "Captain?" _ Cosima said

Siobhan Sadler replied immediately.  _ "Are you alright Cosima? I sensed interference while I was monitoring your visit to the witness." _ Captain Sadler paused, unsure if she should say what she thought.  _ “I felt my own mark burn, a sense of an awakening that I couldn’t understand for some reason,”  _ she said to the Healer. 

The Healer decided to immediately reassure her superior.  _ "Yes, we were attacked by men with fake Antz tattoos while we were talking with our witness. We are okay but I have another piece of news for you. Delphine Cormier - the witness - answered the call. That may be the awakening you sensed..."  _

Siobhan couldn't hide her astonishment at her Healer’s message.  _ "She is tattooed?!? Did you identify the mark?"  _

Cosima took her time before answering her Captain.  _ "Cosima?” _ Captain Sadler asked again.  _ “What is the mark?"  _

The healer decided to answer at the second time of asking.  _ "It's yours Captain,” _ she said, unable to hide the astonishment as she continued looking at the blonde’s mark.  _ “She declared it to defend herself. I have never seen that happen before! She is powerful, maybe even more than you." _

The Antz Captain gasped. She isn’t easily surprised, having seen what she had seen in her time as an Antz, but she had to admit that this information from their Healer shook her.  _ "You have to bring her back here immediately,” _ she communicated to Cosima.  _ “Two Antz attacked in less than two days is not a coincidence. Go back to the Kiva now. We are going to bring the council together." _ Cosima mentally nodded and she released Delphine's hair, unintentionally brushing her palm on the blonde’s nape when the doorbell rang.

Art Bell arrived in the apartment and took over the scene. The paramedics rescue team took care of a groggy Beth Childs and reassured everyone that she would be fine after diagnosing that she suffered from a mild concussion and needs to be taken to the nearest hospital for surveillance. The detective gave his final directives to his team before approaching Cosima and Delphine. 

"We took the fingerprints of the three attackers,” Detective Bell said. “Miss Cormier, you are going to have to come with us…" 

Delphine felt overwhelmed and Cosima stepped in to stop him. "Dr Cormier will not follow you anywhere,” she said. “Delphine Cormier answered the call, Detective, I have orders to bring her back to the kiva. Besides, I think there is a little more to dig into these men, starting with their fake tattoos," she pointed out.

Art Bell stared at her in disbelief before retorting. "We have two unconscious men, an assault, an officer injured, and a dead man on our hands. Healer ..." 

Cosima sneered. "You have three people who have been attacked including a witness, a police detective, and an Antz. They defended themselves. It would be best to learn more about these three men. And above all to protect Delphine, she is now under Antz protection. She will be at the kiva and I am accountable for her and her actions." 

At those last words, the blonde woman jumped in shock. Cosima once again defended her and was taking responsibility for her and for whatever it is that she’s going through. She looked closely at the young Antz in front of her and thought of Ethan Duncan once again, but as she looked, Cosima turned to face her with a warm, reassuring smile on her lips. Delphine looked away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Detective Bell eyed Cosima intently, making no secret of his dissatisfaction before suddenly ordering his subordinates to clean up. He looked at Cosima one last time before leaving the room and the apartment.

Cosima huffed and held her shoulder as the pain re-emerged. Delphine perceived her discomfort and helped her to sit down. "Cosima, are you okay? Can I give you something?" 

The healer declined and instead placed her other hand on the injured limb. She concentrated and allowed the energy flow. As an Antz healer, she was able to relieve pain and repair injuries through touch which would initiate the energy transfer method. 

At the sight of what the Healer’s doing to herself, Delphine took a step back. She saw the energy flowing from the young woman’s hand to the injured shoulder. "What? What are you doing?" She couldn’t help but say out loud. 

Cosima looked up and whispered, "I ease the pain. Before your tattoo appeared, you couldn’t perceive the energy. And now you can see it. We'll talk about all of this and many other things as we go back to the kiva."

Delphine nodded and the Healer decided that she could deal with the pain later when they’re safer. "Come on,” she said, “take some of your things. We must leave now. They’re expecting us and we have a lot of work to do."


	9. "A mysterious return"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine must follow Cosima in the kiva of Captain Siobhan Sadler.  
> Who wanted to trap the Antz and Sarah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiva = The kiva is an Antz city which is autonomous. The Antz live there under their own laws, their own rules and have their infrastructure (hospitals, schools, shops ...).  
> The Captain is the one who manages this city. He / she is the supreme authority in a way.

####  **Fort York - North American Kiva - September 20, 2016 - 10:00 a.m.**

"Cosima, be still! I have to put this bandage on…" Scott Smith had been trying to wrap his colleague’s shoulder for more than half an hour with slow progress because she did not stop fidgeting while conversing with Captain Siobhan Sadler. Annoyed, he gave up, stood in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. “Just let me patch you up,” he said almost pleading, “then you can go back to talking with your hands.”

Cosima stiffened and let his colleague do his work. Once bandaged, Scott felt her shoulder one last time and sighed, "There, it's finished. See that didn't take too long, right?" He said with a geeky, toothy smile. "I'll check up on it tomorrow, see how the injury's healing and all that," he said, "oh and for your information, I went to see Delphine Cormier earlier. She is shaken but there are no apparent physical injuries," Scott added.

Captain Sadler smiled at him and thanked him. "Scott, could you leave us?" The young man nodded and left the room with the usual salute to the respected superior.

Cosima got out of bed and put on her shirt. Seeing her struggling, Siobhan approached her. "Here, let me help you...Clumsy, you could choke yourself on the fabric." Cosima sneered at the ribbing and allowed herself to be dressed. She had always liked her Captain's frankness and since Ethan Duncan’s death, Siobhan Sadler had been her rock, her role model. She had also taken Sarah Manning under her mighty wings who, like Cosima, had also lost her mentor: Kendall Malone.

"You saw the tattoo on her neck..." Siobhan huffed, adjusting the healer's uniform jacket over her shoulders and remembering the mark on the French Woman's neck. 

"Yes, it was the first thing I saw. You can no longer stall and delay it scroll. You are officially a mentor," Cosima said with a chuckle.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. She was not one to avoid responsibilities, but having a student was a different story, a different responsibility altogether. "She doesn't seem too disturbed to me despite the events. What do you think of her?" With the latest events, The Antz Captain could only wish not to have a fragile student who could not control herself and who would need constant mollycoddling. 

"I simply do not know. But...when I laid eyes on her, I felt something, Siobhan," confided Cosima who shivered under her superior's intense gaze. "That's what happened, I felt something…and I couldn't decipher what it is exactly..." And she struggled to look at Siobhan in the eyes.

"Perhaps it would be best to get an idea by questioning her and getting to know her," Captain Sadler launched.

The Healer looked up. "And I assume that the task is mine?" 

Siobhan considered the young woman's reaction. "Now that you mention it," and she couldn't help but smile, "you could take advantage of the few days of rest that you have to teach her the basics of our institution."

Cosima sighed, Scott had prescribed three days of rest at the kiva. And although she would be released after, she couldn't leave for as long as her shoulder was fragile. Before leaving Cosima quarters, Siobhan stopped and gave their Healer one more look. "The council must meet within five days and Marion Bowles will chair it. You know her and her knack for professionalism. She asked that Delphine pass the tests to prove that she really was an Antz."

Cosima nodded but shivered at the idea - the young woman had already had her share of painful experiences, and on top of all that, she would need to undergo intense scrutiny and they only had a few days to prepare her for it. "Yes, but first we should let Delphine rest… She's been through a lot, Siobhan: finding Leekie's mutilated body, a break in at home by those fake Antz, and her awakening while they were trying to harm us," Cosima said, communicating her thoughts. "Meanwhile, I will use this downtime to look for antecedents in our chronicles," she added.

Siobhan smiled at her before she left the room. The new recruit was in good hands, she thought.

\-----

The car stopped in front of Sarah Manning's quarters and Alison Hendrix thanked the driver before getting out. By her side, Sarah looked concerned. These last hours had been very stressful for the First Phalanx, but the latest news had given her hope. Cosima had proof that Sarah was not linked to the death of Aldous Leekie. But Cosima's new information was like a double-edged sword for it also proved that a cabal that had been launched against the Antz. At this thought, she almost lost her temper. They had bigger problems at hand, she thought, problems that were bigger than a First Phalanx Antz being framed up for a grisly murder.

Her goal was to turn her anger into the energy that would allow her to stop the real attackers, the people who were pulling the strings. There were many who wanted to kill them, but those who wanted to trap Sarah were extremely well prepared and seemed to be well funded and connected. They knew when Sarah would be at the airport and they were good enough to corrupt not only the data on her phone but also the camera footage in an international airport.

Alison Hendrix thought well and hard, but no matter how hard she put the puzzle pieces apart then together, she couldn't figure out right away who was powerful enough to do all of these. Getting to the bottom of this threat would require further research and investigation, making the Diplomat realize that she would have a lot of work for the next few days. On top of working on Sarah's case, she also needed to prepare for a counsel session to introduce a new Antz. Delphine Cormier had gone from being a witness in a murder case to their institution's new recruit and Cosima said that the response to the young French Woman's call was extraordinary. And with Marion Bowles heading the council, they had to expect rigorous and intense debates.

Coming back from her thoughts to the reality at hand, Alison looked at her oddly quiet sister, putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You got sidelined in jail, Sarah. Take some time off with your family. Reassure them that things are going to be okay..." 

Sarah suddenly looked up. "I know that's what I should do but...I can't stop thinking that they wanted to trap me. Why? Who? What for?"

"Sarah," Alison whispered, "we have to take everything in its own time. Kira and Cal are waiting for you -" 

"Promise me that I will be notified of any progress, of any new information about this," Sarah said cutting off her diplomat sister. "I have to speak to this Delphine Cormier. I have... " And suddenly, the door to her quarters opened and a little girl started to run, shouting "Mummmmmyyyyy, you're back! "

Sarah bent down smiling and grabbed her daughter. She stuffed her head into her little girl's hair and breathed in her scent. _"She feels like happiness and the sun,"_ she thought.

The First Phalanx got up with her daughter in her arms and looked at her sister. "Promise me," she whispered to her. Alison smiled, nodded, then tilted her head and invited Sarah to follow her gaze. Turning her head, Sarah saw Cal waiting for her at the entrance to her quarters. He had a tired face, the worry that he wore when she landed in jail instead of home had left marks. The young woman put her daughter down and ran into her husband's arms. Cal hugged his wife as if he hadn't seen her in years. " _He smells of happiness and sun too,_ " Sarah thought. And surrounded by her family, she allowed herself to forget the last trying hours - even for just a few precious minutes.

\-----

####  **Dyad Institute - Toronto - September 20, 2016 - 10:00 a.m.**

Rachel Duncan walked out of the council meeting room, a phone to ear. "Don't speak too quickly! Yes ... How is she still alive?" Rachel stopped suddenly in the hallway. She took the phone in her hands, looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Is she already at the kiva? I guess the only reason she was there was that she had her awakening."

The voice on the phone seemed to approve. Rachel smiled, "I think we can use this to our advantage. I'll keep you informed."

Rachel Duncan slowly approached her desk and closed the door. She contacted her assistant on the phone, telling him that she shouldn't be disturbed. Now sure that she's alone, she tapped on one of the books in her library and the panel slid silently, revealing a secret passage - a staircase that went down into the ground. 

She walked in and the lights on the sides of the wall immediately lit the passage. Her heels clicked on the gray floor and the sound reverberated everywhere in the corridor. She was going through all the possible explanations in her mind that she was going to be able to give. How to explain the fiasco that became the assassination of Aldous Leekie? How to announce that the stratagem worked out had been foiled by the Antz? Months, years of wasted work because of incompetent people. And yet it was she who was going to have to answer for the consequences of these failures.

She froze before knocking on the metal door. Once inside, there was no turning back. She should face his anger and he would never realize that she had done her best to translate his grand vision into action. Despite this, she ended up knocking on the door and waitrd for permission to enter. "Come in !" A hissing voice said.

She pushed the door open, a telling creak seemed to accompany the hiss. She walked in cautiously, her gaze falling on the room's wall. It was filled with photographs, plans and old texts written in long-forgotten languages. 

"Rachel! Do you have any news? Where are we on our operations?" 

She didn't answer right away and preferred to sit on the couch on the other side of the room. She crossed her legs and decided to look at the owner of the voice. The old man got up and walked over to her, "Where are we with our plans?" He threatened, sensing that something's amiss. 

Rachel coughed. "We had complications ..."

"Complications ..." he hissed. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, how was she going to explain it to him? What could you tell a man like Ethan Duncan that would give the failures some form of sense?

"Sarah Manning was released and our men were compromised when trying to attack Cosima Niehaus ..." Rachel straightened up and wanted to continue when Ethan cut her dryly.

"Cosima ? Did you try to shoot Cosima?" He laughed softly at first but the laugh became louder, more sinister. "Did you really think you had a chance?" He finally said after wiping his eyes. 

Rachel wasn’t fooled, his laugh wasn’t merry. A touch of jealousy pierced her heart every time his father mentioned the Healer's name. He had always had more admiration and respect for this upstart than for his own biological daughter. However, it's she with him today to help him realize his great vision. She couldn't help taking in the details of her father's features, how he had aged and how his eyes remained sharp. The skin where his tattoos were once etched had been burned, the scars polished the skin on his forehead and under his eyes. Ethan ran his hand over his neck as if to remember the mark that had made him one of the most respected Antz in the world.

Rachel was always in the shadows, in the background as her father was constantly on missions that seemed to be more important than her. She had tried several times to make him proud, but his successes did not find favor in his eyes. At 19, she had succeeded in an incredible poker coup of a business gamble by buying a small business called Dyad. Ten years later, this small family-owned pharmaceutical factory had grown into one of the largest institutes that had branches around the world. Hundreds of thousands of employees worked for her. She was on the front page of magazines such as Forbes and Bloomberg Business Week. Hadn't she been voted businesswoman of the year? Didn't she deserve the respect and admiration of everyone? But her position as CEO and her fortune did not seem to arouse the slightest interest in her father. He was obsessed with Cosima - his star pupil, by the Antz - his real family as he called them.

When he knocked on her door almost nine years ago, she thought she was realizing a dream. Her father had never deigned or intended to visit her of his own free will, but he had explained his vision and what he planned to do. Moved, and captivated by his words, she had sworn to him that she would do everything in his power to help him make his dreams come true. Finally, she was given a chance to get her father's approval, maybe even his admiration for her capabilities.

Ethan Duncan walked over to his daughter and put a hand to her chin. Rachel came out of her reverie. "All is not lost, Father, Delphine Cormier answered the call ..." 

The former healer seemed interested. "That young doctor that Leekie was trying to get into his bed? I remember her ... "

"You don't seem surprised, Father," Rachel asked. 

The old man smiled and laughed. "Oh no! I had already met this little one. She has great potential. If we can't have Sarah Manning, we have to fall back on her. She is young and inexperienced: it will be easier. "

Rachel looked attentively at her father, she saw the wheels of his thought spinning furiously. "But she mustn't make the connection between Dyad and the assassination of Leekie," insisted Rachel. "So we have to keep a low profile for a while ..." the young woman dared to suggest.

Her father looked at her and seemed to hesitate. "You are right. I've been waiting for years, but I can still wait a while before my patience runs out. "

Rachel sighed, finally it hadn't been too complicated to explain the situation. "I want surveillance of this Cormier. You must secure that and give it to me!” 

And that’s how he dismissed her. But this time, she would not leave so easily. "Why did you have Aldous killed?" She dared. Ethan Duncan froze. "Why him? What are you trying to do? " 

The old man cracked his neck. "Aldous was going to betray us. He wanted to get out of the game by selling us to Sarah Manning. It was the wisest decision," he whispered.

The young CEO knew that she would get nothing more from him, so she got up and went out to go back to her office on the upper floors of the Dyad Tower. She began to think that whatever she did could never satisfy her father. Even if he needed her, she would still be invisible. Yesterday he was obsessed with Cosima, today his interest was focused on Delphine Cormier.

Something broke in Rachel Duncan, a seawall had just shattered. Even today, another person stood between her and her father. She bit her fist so as not to howl with rage and frustration. She looked out the window and saw the city of Toronto sprawling in front of her. She was no longer a little girl who was waiting for her daddy to come home and pay attention to her. Today she was able to take what was rightfully her. She would take care of Delphine Cormier and show her father what she was really worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Mondax for the review.  
> a big thank you also for helping me realize a wish: write my first story.  
> We have ministers' schedules, but we're getting there.


	10. The beginning of initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comme dans toute initiation, c'est dans le fait même de survivre qu'est le triomphe."  
> Paul Auster "La chambre dérobée"

####  **Fort York - Delphine Cormier's quarters - September 24, 2016 - 9:30 am**

Cosima took a deep breath before raising her fist to knock on the door of the quarters freshly designated to Delphine Cormier. Her hand barely coasted the aged wood when the door was opened by the blonde woman in novice attire. The two women looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say after everything that happened. 

It was Cosima who got to her senses first, hiding her surprise by taking a step back and lowering her arm. "Er, hello Delphine, I suppose that Captain Sadler must have already told you...or warned you..." Delphine continued to look at her and nodded. "Well I am responsible for showing you the time of your life these next few days ... How do you feel?" The Healer asked, not even hiding the worry in her voice.

Delphine sighed and stepped back inside her quarters. "Cosima,” she breathed out, “I would like - if you can and if you want - to have a chat with you for a moment."

Cosima hesitated for a bit before deciding to enter. If she was being honest, it was Delphine’s eyes that made her agree to the blonde’s request. Yes, her eyes: doe-like with shades of green and brown, are beautiful - but Cosima had seen her fair share of captivating eyes in her life before and after her awakening.  _ Something’s different _ , she thought, because this was the first time that looking into someone’s eyes stoked something in her - something deep, something inevitable, something she couldn’t quite explain. 

Delphine's quarters were fairly basic with a bed placed against the wall and a small bedside table covered with a simple mirror with nary any decorations. "It's not really a luxury suite,” Cosima said, “and if you want we can take a detour to your place to pick up some things to make it homier..." 

"NO!" Delphine cried out, startling Cosima. The young French girl seemed to still be disturbed. " _ What were you expecting?” _ Cosima thought, _ “that she will receive you with open arms and an olive branch? Her life has just radically changed. She has no more landmarks, no more memories to go back to. _ "

The Healer let the young woman take her time to get used to her new reality before she gently approached her. "Delphine, I completely understand what you are going through. But I'm not going to lie to you - " 

Before Cosima can finish her sentiment, Delphine pulled away from her again. "No you don't understand. I don't want to be an Antz. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want this to stop…" Her anger exploded as she spoke and Cosima felt the wave of energy rising.

"Delphine you have to control yourself,” Cosima said and grabbed Delphine by the arms. “You have to breathe. Listen to the sound of my voice. You must not lose control.” But the panicked young French woman heard nothing and the Healer had to resolve to a different method. She put her palms on Delphine's temples and forced the telepathic link. 

Cosima found herself in Delphine's mind and almost got carried away by the mental strength that the young woman released, making her feel as if she was in the middle of a blizzard. She pleaded with her, "Delphine, please, listen to me..." But it was as if the stormy, violent winds in Delphine’s mind increased in intensity at hearing her voice. Delving deeper into the blonde’s thoughts, the Healer saw Delphine in the middle of the blizzard, curled up and all kinds of afraid. 

No one asked to become an Antz - one is chosen - and Cosima wouldn’t and couldn't let Delphine lose her mind or put her life in even greater peril. The Healer was able to make her way through the storm in Delphine’s mind armed only with the strength of her heart. She finally managed to reach Delphine who had her head resting on her knees. She took her gently in her arms and sent her all the kindness and softness she could muster from deep inside her in a last-ditch effort to help their kiva’s newest member. 

And suddenly, Delphine leaned in to kiss her - the one who in such a short span of time, had already saved her life.

Cosima broke the telepathic link when she felt Delphine's lips. She knew she had to pull back, she had to stop, but she instinctively returned the kiss instead. When they part, the two women found themselves in the French Woman's quarters. They looked at each other, fully aware of what just happened, before Cosima left Delphine’s room without saying a word.

####  **Fort York - Delphine Cormier’s quarters - September 24, 2016 - 6:45 am (Three Hours Earlier)**

Delphine fidgeted and bounced her leg anxiously when without warning, a black shape rushed over her. Although frightening at first, she felt enveloped and protected when she looked up and saw her smile:  _ Cosima _ . She woke up suddenly and pulled up the blanket over her when she realized it was still dark outside. 

Since the attack by the fake Antz in her apartment, Delphine couldn’t stop thinking about Cosima. Surely there were more important things to ponder - her altered life, what happens now that she’s one of them, can she get out of being an Antz, what to tell her friends, what happens to her possessions. But at the mere thought of the Healer and her smile that’s as radiant as the sun, everything she should be thinking about gets relegated to the backseat. Filled with thoughts of Cosima, she gave up on catching more sleep, choosing instead to take her wristwatch from the bedside table. The timepiece confirmed the early hour and watching the minute hand move made Delphine antsy more than irritated. Her initiation with Cosima was to start this morning according to Captain Sadler and she was as nervous as a schoolgirl.

Since her arrival at the kiva, she had not seen the Healer again. She had heard bits about her from Scott Smith, the doctor who had been assigned to do some tests on her. She asked him about Cosima and all he said was it’s nothing she should worry about. Was Cosima so injured that she couldn’t leave her quarters? That she required constant care or surveillance? Scott waved away her concerns without saying anything specific. “No, Cosima’s the successor to Ethan Duncan,” he said “and she has important tasks to carry out.” 

To pass the time, Delphine had toured the fort several times. She told herself that she was doing it to familiarize herself with her new surroundings, but deep down she knew that she was hoping to bump into Cosima “accidentally”. She learned from her fruitless wanderings that as a healer Cosima must surely be in the care wing; that some of her important duties were following up on Antz who were experiencing some difficulties and trauma from their missions and more recently, she was also tasked to prepare the Antz Council with Alison Hendrix - the same council who was going to discuss her case and situation.

Days later in the midst of walking around the kiva, she had lost hope that she would ever see Cosima again. Not seeing her only made things more confusing, resulting to questions that she asked Captain Sadler. They were answered but the answers just led to more questions, until finally the Captain told her something that made her heart jump. "Delphine, you will first need to familiarize yourself with our institution: Cosima will take care of this part." At those words, she tried her best to act normal, to not let any strong emotion appear on her face. Still, she saw Siobhan's questioning frown and berated herself. She’s already here at the kiva, might as well allow herself to get to know the Antz Captain even if she wasn't sure what to feel about being an Antz. "Your awakening is remarkable,” Captain Sadler continued. “It wasn’t done the traditional way and we need to understand what may have happened." 

Delphine had understood that her entry into the world of the Antz had made an impression. "I didn't ask for anything, Captain Sadler, if I could, I would go back and ..." 

Siobhan approached her and took her hand. "No my child, you cannot give back what has been entrusted to you. There is a reason for your calling and your awakening." The captain took a breath. "You know by now that each conscript has a mentor. Do you have an idea whose yours?" 

Delphine jumped at the question. " _ Cosima? _ " She answered and hoped. But Siobhan's expression got serious and Delphine realized that the answer was right in front of her. "Is it you?" She asked.

Siobhan nodded solemnly. "You are meant to take over a kiva. Which means your training will be specific and difficult. Do you feel ready?"

"No!" Delphine said with a gasp as tears beaded in her eyes. 

"Very good answer, Delphine," the Captain said with a laugh and because of the Captain’s infectious laughter, Delphine could not help herself from laughing too - despite the gravity of the situation she’s in. She realized as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes that she had not smiled or laughed for weeks. Maybe being here was a good thing after all.

Delphine decided to get up from bed and start her day when a small sliver of light appeared from her window. She took a shower then began to wear the novice uniform she had found on her bed on her first night at the kiva. The outfit consisted of a loose linen shirt, a pair of brown pants and a pair of boots of the same color. She had been given a cape, also brown, to wear over it. 

Her watch indicated that the Healer was coming soon. How to react? What to tell her? The questions crossed her mind with blunt force. Amidst the questions, she couldn’t help but feel imprisoned, even if she could come and go as she pleased in all areas of the fort. However, that wasn’t enough: she had a life before where she could do whatever she pleased wherever and with whoever. And that life seemed to have ended when she agreed to deposit this particular file to Professor Leekie that infamous evening. Aldous had died a few days ago but it seemed like forever ago and since then, she had been propelled to another world. "J'ai tué un homme, Mon Dieu." She felt a gaping hole being dug in her chest and she couldn’t help but get sucked into it.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation at the edge of her mind and without understanding what she was doing, she walked to the door and opened it quickly. Cosima was behind it, she hadn't met her for several days and the sight of the Healer overwhelmed her. Still, Delphine recovered and invited the young healer to her quarters. She had to talk to her, tell her what was going on, tell her that she didn't want initiation, that she wanted the dreams to stop. She wanted everything to go back to normal, to go back to the way things were where she led a boring life as a laboratory researcher.

Cosima agreed to come in and she started talking to her soothingly. The confusion about Cosima, about what had happened in the past days, about her conflicting emotions surrounding the kiva and her fate as an Antz all melded together to ignite an explosion inside her mind. And suddenly, Delphine was drawn to a bare, inhospitable white earth. She looked around, "What's going on here?" She wasn’t sure if she asked it out loud or silently to herself. Dumbfounded and frightened, Delphine let her anger took over and started screaming. She was fed up of all these and she wanted to expel all the rage and despair she felt. The more she cried, the more alive she felt. The more she howled, the more powerful she felt. The sounds first formed a flurry then they turned into a blizzard. She realized that she had just created a monster and curled up on herself.

But just like in her dream, she felt a black shape meld over her, enveloping and protecting her. And that's where she saw it: Cosima's smile. She also experienced emotions like she had never experienced: kindness and softness. How could a human being be able to transmit so much good and happy thoughts? Delphine opened her eyes when she felt the Healer's hands on her face and for the first time since she got uprooted from her life, she felt an overwhelming sensation of calm and warmth wrapped around Cosima’s kindest, gentlest memories - of lazy afternoons spent playing with Alison’s and Sarah’s children, of laughing with her sisters after a particularly difficult mission, of sharing a joke and a laugh with Captain Sadler, of nights spent reading a book or an ancient scroll unaware that a considerable amount of time had passed. 

Leaning in to Cosima’s touch, she looked her in the eyes and Delphine could no longer suppress her impulse: she kissed her and she felt Cosima kissing back. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in her room with Cosima in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face. They stared at each other for a moment and Delphine could do nothing when Cosima hurriedly and wordlessly left her room.

####  **Fort York - September 24, 2016 - 12:00 p.m.**

Cosima had spent several hours hiding in the large library when lunchtime arrived. Delphine had kissed her - " _ Well, not really! _ " The Healer thought. The kiss given during a telepathic link was also powerful, even more than the physical embrace. Cosima couldn't get these images out of her head. Was Delphine even aware of her actions?

She felt the famous tingling on the edge of her mind. All morning she had avoided and escaped the telepathic contacts of her sisters. Captain Siobhan Sadler wanted to know how the initiation went. What could she tell to her?  _ "Oh, the initiation is going very well, Captain! I found myself with your disciple's mental tongue down my throat after the first telepathic contact," _ she thought bitterly. The Captain was going to be furious. 

Cosima was also angry at herself. She didn’t need to be at the receiving end of her Captain’s tongue-lashing to know that as an Antz, she should have shown more control in her mental approach. But Delphine was getting lost and she had to hurry. The telepathic kiss, though unplanned, dampened the furious storm that wreaked havoc in the blonde’s mind and thoughts.

"Delphine ..." the young Healer murmured. Since she had laid eyes on the young doctor her world had been turned upside down. As soon as their eyes met, she felt a connection being created. In her heart, she understood that she could not bear to be separated from this woman. She had witnessed the most awesome and powerful awakening and Cosima had felt Delphine’s power even before she answered the call. 

After ending the telepathic connection, Cosima saw herself leaving the room. In hindsight, she should have picked herself up and talked to her. To leave like that - with nary a word or a quick glance at Delphine, was an admission of failure. The young blonde, already panicked and confused, must have thought that she was junk at the fort when she hastily retreated from her quarters.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not perceive Sarah’s arrival and presence. "Bouuuuh!!!" The First Phalanx slipped furtively behind her and made her jump. 

Cosima cried out and turned around after taking several steps back. "My God Sarah, I almost pierced you!" 

The young warrior laughed loudly. "I would pay good money to see that." It took her long seconds to stop laughing, and all the while Cosima rolled her eyes. When the surprise and the laughter have settled, the two young women decided to go get some air. 

"So how’s the new recruit doing?" asked Sarah. 

Pretending not to know what her friend was talking about Cosima eluded. "Who's that?" 

The Healer was trying to drown the fish and Sarah knew her too well to let it slide. "What happened?" Cosima looked at her feet shamefully. "You have been avoiding any telepathy since this morning, was there a problem?" 

Feeling beaten, the young Healer sat on the steps of the entrance to the library and told her friend absolutely everything. Ashamed, she dared not look at Sarah and waited for her reaction. Her reaction didn’t take long and came in the form of a laugh. 

Cosima looked up in anger. "If that's all you have to tell me you can go your way and leave me in peace!!!" Sarah couldn't calm down to even catch her breath or pretend to leave. Furious, Cosima got up and decided to walk out instead. After a few meters, she felt stupid, she did not understand why this story - something that has bothered her all morning - had become a source of amusement for the First Phalanx. She headed for Captain Sadler's office, she had to take responsibility for what happened this morning in Delphine’s quarters.

She opened the door without knocking or even being asked to enter. Siobhan was sitting at her desk receiving the report from Alison Hendrix. Without waiting, Cosima launched herself into the water. "I can't take care of Delphine Cormier." 

Alison and Siobhan looked at her and smiled. The Diplomat stood up and when she passed by her friend, she put her hand on her shoulder and couldn't help but giggle.

Cosima bowed her head in surrender. "Everybody knows?" She asked her Captain, annoyed. 

Siobhan stood up and invited her Healer to sit down. "No not everybody. Delphine came to see me this morning. I assured her there would be no problem."

"Captain, I lost control ..." 

Cosima was punishing herself over and over again and Siobhan couldn't bear it any longer. "You didn't do anything wrong. She was in distress, you did the right thing, I couldn't have done better, Ethan could not have done better," she said in a raised voice.

The young woman felt all the authority of her superior and could not answer. It was time for her to listen.

"Cosima, it was you who discovered her so you have a responsibility. And although I am her mentor, she woke up because you were in danger. There is a reason for all this. So I advise you to go back and help her,” Siobhan said. "Delphine is currently in the common room, go find her and discuss this: that's an order."

On the way to the Antz common room, Cosima met many of these colleagues who greeted her according to the practice in use.  She passed among these colleagues and all stopped to greet her, hand on the forehead. She couldn't help but wince: this mark of respect always made her uncomfortable. Yet her exploits had earned her this respect.

As the main healer, Cosima was the head of around fifty doctors and carers. She was known among the Antz for having led risky expeditions. She had taken the head of the mission in Asia during the great SARS epidemic and participated in the setting up of dispensaries which had saved thousands of lives.

Later, she participated in the protection of populations who had fled the Ebola virus in Central Africa. With the help of Alison and Sarah, the Antz had succeeded in preventing the soldiers from eradicating the carriers of the virus and facilitating access to vaccines.

Cosima was regularly consulted by the other healers and they always found support and motivation with her.

She watched the caregivers smile at her as she greeted her and she couldn't help but wonder who else knew about the "incident." She found Delphine seated with Scott and other Antz. She approached and coughed "Um, Delphine do you have a minute?" The young blonde got up almost immediately and followed her until they found a corner near the stables to sit and chat.

"Look ..." Cosima started rubbing her forehead "I shouldn't have left you like that. I wouldn't have -" and Delphine chuckled. "Did everyone decide to make fun of me today?" worried the Healer. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cosima. I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying sorry," the young woman said while looking at her straight in the eyes. "But…” And Cosima could see the new recruit picking the right words to express her thoughts, “I don't want to apologize… since I have absolutely no regrets," Delphine added with a magnificent smile on her lips. "You saved my life twice in the few days we’ve known each other - I can never be beholden to you enough." Hearing those words, the healer felt her heart pounding.

Cosima sighed and for the first time since the attack on Delphine's apartment, she let go. The two young women spent the afternoon touring the fort and discussing everything and nothing. Delphine was particularly touched when Cosima told her about her journey to the kiva. Like her, Cosima had not been raised in an Antz environment unlike Alison or Sarah.

She was from the United States and her parents had a farm. She wanted to become a veterinarian but the dreams started. Her awakening was a complete surprise, Cosima had resisted for months and had almost lost her life. She wanted to keep her old life, her family, her world. The lack of sleep, the voices in her head asking her to join the kiva almost drove her mad.

One night, no longer resisting, she started to run and her trip brought her to Captain Sadler's kiva. She walked for weeks, hiding in the fields, the woods… She arrived at the kiva exhausted and had to be treated for a few months. Ethan had helped her recover and Cosima discovered that Ethan was her mentor.

She told her about the pressure of such a revelation. Like her, Cosima understood the impact of such an announcement. Delphine felt an even greater affection for her.

Before they knew it, the initiation needed to begin. The end of the afternoon was quickly approaching and Cosima was feeling more and more nervous. Delphine perceived the young woman's agitation and stopped from walking to turn and face her. "If you have something to say to me, say it, it might save you an ulcer," she said to Cosima mischievously. 

The Healer smiled and sighed before replying - "Delphine, I am not simply responsible for your initiation but also for your passage to the Antz Council".

A veil appeared in the young blonde woman's eyes at the realization of what needed to take place. "Yes, Captain Sadler told me about it this morning," she told her. 

The Healer had to be honest and direct, there’s no use sugar-coating things anyway. "I know you have been through very difficult events, but the ordeals you will be subjected to would be even more difficult." Cosima gauged Delphine’s reaction before continuing. "I have to tell you about these trials you must pass..." She bowed her head and added meely, "and we have to talk about what happened this morning ..." 

Delphine approached the young woman. "I told you Cosima, I don't regret anything…Even if I want to, I can’t seem to regret it."

"It's not a matter of regret ... It's just that these trials are mental ..." replied the Healer. 

Delphine was surprised and noticed that the young woman was blushing to her ears. She waddled from one foot to the other before asking - "What are these tests? "

The Healer pulled herself together and replied. "The first will be to check your emotional stability. The second will be to test your barriers and protection systems. The last will be to test your power under extreme conditions." 

Cosima saw Delphine trying to wrap her head around what she just told her. She seemed to have questions, no doubt about it, but from her vantage point she figured that Delphine’s wary about dealing with the answers. Still, she saw the blonde’s inquisitive nature, and she found it very endearing...cute even. "We will try tomorrow,” Cosima said, going back to the business at hand. “I will give you an overview of each event and we will prepare you as well as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible without the precious help of Mondax, my beta.  
> Thank you for our discussions, our shared views. :)


	11. A council under tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night, the "representatives" of French cinema rewarded a director, whose name I will not say as it is difficult for me.  
> We were shocked here in France. Reactions were violent at such an announcement.  
> I was personally disgusted. But I also saw beauty, resistance and solidarity. I saw these women get up and go out, Thank you Adèle. I saw women demonstrating outside the Pleyel hall, where the ceremony was taking place.  
> The comedian Florence Foresti no longer came back on stage after the announcement of the César for best director.  
> We were not spit in the face last night: we looked up. And we will be there, on the path of each predator to remember his actions.  
> We will speak for the victims. let's remain united and visible.  
> \-------------------------  
> Hier soir, les "représentants" du cinéma français ont récompensé un réalisateur, dont je ne dirai pas le nom tant cela m'est difficile.  
> Nous avons été choqués et indignés, ici, en France. Les réactions ont été violentes face à une telle annonce.  
> J'en ai personnellement été dégoutée. Mais j'ai aussi vu de la beauté, de la résistance et de la solidarité. J'ai vu ces femmes se lever et sortir, Merci Adèle. J'ai vu des femmes manifester en dehors de la salle Pleyel, où avait lieu la cérémonie.  
> La comédienne Florence Foresti n'est plus remontée sur scène après l'annonce du César du meilleur réalisateur.  
> On ne nous a pas craché au visage hier soir: on a relevé la tête. Et nous serons là, sur le chemin de chaque prédateur pour rappeler ses actes.  
> Nous parlerons pour les victimes. restons solidaires et visibles.

**Fort York - Caregiver District - September 27, 2016 - 9:00 a.m.**

Delphine rubbed her hands on her pants before entering Cosima's quarters. The night had not been easy, the words of the Healer had accompanied her until very late at night. "I'm in a bad dream…I'm going to wake up at home and get ready to go to work..." Delphine said to no one last night while pinching herself several times to be convinced that this is her life now. 

But at the sound of Cosima's voice, she had no more doubts. She entered and took a few steps inside the young woman's quarters. Much larger than hers and much better lit, Cosima's apartment seemed to be made for her - the warm colors on the walls complemented the oriental rugs on the floor. She called out for her as her eyes took in the living space that’s uniquely Cosima’s. A reply came shortly, the Healer asked her to join her in her office.

Cosima was leaning on a crucible and finished lighting a brazier. "Hello Delphine, Hope you slept well?" the Healer asked, looking over her shoulder. The Frenchwoman could only nod - the doubts may have fluttered away, but she couldn’t help but feel intimidated. After all, she had just entered the private personal space of the young brunette for the first time. 

The Healer felt her discomfort and got up. "Have you eaten some breakfast?" 

Delphine did not answer, her nervousness was too much that swallowing anything nourishing was impossible.

Cosima rubbed her forehead at the blonde’s silence. "There is nothing to worry about, you are safe here. Our goal for the day is for you to get familiar with the events, the trials." She rubbed her hands before adding "Do you have any questions before I start?"

Delphine tilted her head. "Can we fail these tests?" She let the words nervously slip. 

The Healer took the time to answer. "Yes, we can... But the examples and instances are rare." Seeing Delphine flinched subtly, Cosima hurried to add, "hey, but you know, in your case I have no doubt you’ll do well." And with a fluid gesture, the Healer invited the young woman to sit on the floor in front of her. On the left side, the brazier burned silently. Cosima advanced enough so that their knees touched. Delphine held her breath and cursed herself silent, " _ Calm down Delphine, you will not jump everytime she makes contact with you _ !”

The Healer pulled up her brown hair to make a bun and got rid of her jacket. Delphine couldn't help but watch her do it. From those simple actions, she could already tell that Cosima was one of those rare people who’s totally at ease with their body - even Sarah, who seemed overtrained, did not have her ease. And pretty soon, Delphine was staring at her, taking her in, without realizing it. Cosima noticed what the new Antz was doing and tilted her head with a questioning look. The Frenchwoman then regained her sense of propriety, straightening up and getting ready to listen.

"The tests requested by the council take place in three stages," Cosima studiously began. "The first is to assess your emotional stability. The second is a defense and attack test. The last test is more ..." Cosima stopped to look for the right words, "I would say more personal ... Your examiners will have looked for the test that suits you best."

Though vaguely described, the first two tests seemed clear enough and Delphine had a general idea of what to expect. The third test stumped her though, she tried but she did not understand where the Healer was coming from. " _ Pardon _ ? A test that suits me?" She asked when she gave up on trying to figure it out on her own. 

"Yes, we will look for what scares you the most then we would craft a trial surrounding that and see how you react," Cosima confessed.

The Frenchwoman felt the tension mounting in her when she heard Cosima’s explanation. "I don't think...It’s for me...I think I’m going to fail that." She was getting ready to get up and put some distance between her and what the Healer was talking about when Cosima took her hands. 

"Delphine, I will be there throughout the process. I know you will succeed," she added with a smile. "I'll give you an overview of the issue. And for that I will invite you in my mind," Cosima instructed. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply."

Delphine did as she was told despite her hesitations, she guessed Cosima's soft, warm hands in hers was the sweet motivation she needed. Then she felt a heatwave overwhelm her - but this feeling was far from unpleasant. On the contrary, it was strangely familiar to her. For the first time in her life, she had a strong feeling of completeness - as if the warmth swept away all her feelings of inadequacy. 

"Open your eyes, Delphine," and she mentally perceived - more than actually hear - the Healer’s voice. The young woman did as instructed and found herself in a huge meadow. Although she did not hear the breeze, she felt it on her face. She looked up and saw that the sky was cerulean blue without a dark cloud in sight.

Cosima appeared to her and said, "this is the representation of my emotional state. Not bad isn’t it?” The Healer said with a wink.

"Is it always like this?" Asked the young blonde. 

Cosima smiled shyly. "No...but let's just say I'm fine right now," she said before stopping. "Follow me, Delphine," Cosima said instead as she took the lead and moved towards an enormous basin. Delphine leaned over and noticed that images were passing one after the other inside the container. The young woman put her hand towards the liquid and Cosima gently touched her hand to stop her. It was a simple touch, but Delphine was slightly overwhelmed with the sensations that came with the light skin-on-skin contact. 

"Tss! Tss! don't touch without asking," Cosima said which made both of them laugh. “This is the crucible of the memory. This is where you will sort your emotions, your thoughts, your memories. This crucible impacts your inner world," the young brunette enthusiastically lectured before she ran her hand through the water and lifted a memory from the air. She picked the memory of the first time she met Delphine and as Cosima showed it to her, the Frenchwoman gasped in surprise. Indeed, she experienced their first encounter through Cosima’s eyes. In the Healer’s point of view, she was breathtaking, flamboyant, and a bit standoffish. Cosima put the memory-souvenir back in the container when it began showing that she was somewhat embarrassed and smittened at first sight. "Let's take a break," she announced. Delphine returned in front of Cosima. Her throat was dry and thousands of questions crossed her mind. The Healer handed her a calabash gourd and urged her to drink. "These experiences dry up the throat," she chuckled. 

She took the gourd and took a swig, hoping that it would calm her pounding heart. Returning to her physical body, she felt that part of herself had been torn from her, the feeling of completeness was gone. She promised to ask Captain Sadler about this after.

"Do you have any questions about what you saw, Delphine?" She looked up and came out of her thoughts. 

"Is this the same place that I almost got lost in?" Asked the young woman, biting her bottom lip at the memory of the blizzard, the pain and ... the kiss. 

Cosima nodded, "we all have an inner world. The Antz have the ability to materialize and mold it as they please. And your… our experience in your inner world, has been ..." the Healer paused, trying to find the right word to express what she thought, "surprising". Cosima smiled at the young woman to make her comfortable. "It is rare to be able to materialize and build that kind of place so quickly. You, Delphine Cormier, are astonishing and resourceful.” 

The young woman blushed at the compliment and as she recorded all this new information, there was one question she couldn't help but ask Cosima. "Have you shown this place to someone else?" The moment the words left her lips, she knew she had asked an intimate and sensitive question - she didn’t need to see Cosima's eyes looking down to avoid her gaze for her to know that. " _ Pardon _ , Forgive me if I have overstepped ..." 

Cosima cut her off. "No, you haven't done anything or asked anything wrong." Cosima stood up and relaxed her back. While massaging her left shoulder, she took a handful of herbs from the crucible and threw it into the brazier.

"I have only shown it to one person before. My mentor and guide: Ethan Duncan," and she turned to face the blonde. “He had helped me forge it. But you are the first to enter it as a guest," Cosima told her with another wink. Delphine couldn't help but smile like a teenager and blush some more at that. She felt comfortable with Cosima - and if she was being totally honest, her feelings go beyond being comfortable around her. 

The Healer got her out of her reverie by clapping her hands and returning to her place. "It's your turn ... We will help you forge your inner world." Delphine reached out and smiled at her, and for the first time, she began to believe that Cosima may be right - that she would be able to cope with these trials.Throughout the day, the two young women practiced navigating and forging Delphine’s inner world, while also dedicating a considerable amount of time towards strengthening the inner world’s defenses. Cosima knew that Sarah had been appointed to take charge of this ordeal and in touch with the First Phalanx’s unforgiving and ruthless side, she tried to prepare Delphine as best she could.

Evening began to fall when the Healer decided to end the session. Delphine was exhausted and she needed to rest. “You can sleep here,” Cosima proposed, “you would always have room here,” she added when the blonde showed signs of hesitation. 

Tired and quite touched with Cosima’s genuine concern, Delphine accepted her offer. She didn’t tell Cosima, but she’s grateful for the sleepover offer because she would not have had the strength to be alone for the night, the upcoming tests turning her into a nervous wreck as the hours pass. Wiped out mentally and physically, Delphine laid down on the bed after removing her boots. "I just want to lie down for a moment, then ..." She didn’t even finish the sentence before she fell fast asleep.

"Delphine, here is an additional blanket. If you need anything else just -" Cosima said when she returned to the guest room, the sight of a sleeping Delphine and the gentle and relaxed motions of her chest made her stop in her tracks. She smiled as she silently approached the sleeping blonde and gently covered her with the blanket. She snored a little and Cosima chuckled and blushed. “You’re very cute when you sleep, did you know that?”

She was making sure to cover every inch of Delphine’s body from the cold by bringing the best and biggest blanket she could find. “Someday,” Cosima found herself saying while she tucked her in, “somebody would be so lucky to do this for you every night...” 

Cosima was surprised by her choice of words, but if she were being honest, she knew the emotions that made that sentiment possible. “When all this is over,” and she sat on the edge of the bed, “when you’re in a better headspace...I hope you’d give me a chance to get to know you better.” 

She then removed her glasses and wiped it with the hem of her shirt, afraid that her idle hands would reach out to stroke Delphine’s beautiful and peaceful face. “But if you choose not to,” she said, the hypothetical thought of Delphine being with another already making her melancholic, “I just want to thank you for...coming into my life.” 

She re-wore her glasses and realized that it was a mistake because the clearer spectacles only highlighted the beauty of their kiva’s newest Antz. She couldn’t help but look at her and take her in - at the small beauty mark near her chin, at her pink perfect lips.

Suddenly, a sleeping Delphine whimpered and tossed and turned in the guest bed which made the young Healer lose her balance. She then found herself a few inches from the blonde’s face and felt her breath on her cheek. " _ Well done, Clumsy, _ " she mentally snapped, " _ you're sooooo fucked, Cos!!! _ " She wetted her own lips before letting out a breath. “I have never felt this way about anybody before...I don’t think I ever will,” and Cosima had to show incredible mental strength and self-control to sit up without coasting her lips on the sleeping beauty’s lips.

“What I would give to be the one who sleeps next to you at night and wakes up with you in the morning,” and with a sigh, Cosima kissed her on the forehead before quietly leaving the room and closing the door. 

Had she stayed a few minutes more, she would not have missed the small smile that formed on Delphine’s face. 

\--------------

The day of the Antz council meeting finally arrived. True to her word about always having room for her, Delphine was in the guest room of Cosima’s quarters - a room she had occupied for several days since the training and preparations for the trials always made her feel too tired to return to her own quarters. Her stomach had turned into knots since waking up and Cosima's good mood couldn't make her forget that failing was absolutely possible. 

She jumped at this observation. Why was she afraid to fail? She didn't want to become an Antz after all and her wish was to return to her former life. She thought back to her life: She’s an orphan and no longer had living parents; her home country had been at war and she came to the USA with refugee status. She had established relationships, she had an interesting job, she owned her apartment. She had a peaceful life. She would have liked to settle down, start a family, have a career. But did all these still hold water? Did she still want these in her life? 

The past few days with Cosima - their numerous mental contacts, the sharing of their experiences, the feeling of completeness that she had never felt had changed the situation and her aspirations in life. She knew it, felt it. Something was going on, something had changed. With Cosima - for the first time in her life - she felt whole. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and felt oddly no embarrassment about it, quite the contrary actually for her whole body wanted more: more kisses, more time together, more stories, just more of Cosima. 

But then Cosima had come to apologize to her about it, which made Delphine conclude that the Healer had not felt the same. But was it really the case? Was it possible for her feelings to be one-sided? Did she just imagine the touch of her lips on her forehead the first night she slept at the Healer’s quarters? No, Cosima must have felt what she herself had perceived. She couldn't be the only one who felt the strong connection, the calming sense of completeness. 

If she fails and the council rejects her, she could no longer be by the young Healer’s side. The thought alone was enough to break her heart. Delphine went to the bathroom as her tears flowed. She looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself, but unlike before, she was not afraid at the prospect of not knowing the woman in front of her for Delphine knew that she was looking at the reflection of a woman in love who was going to put up a mighty fight to be close to what - who - had grown dear to her in such a short span of time. 

From the bathroom, Delphine heard a knock on the door of the Healer's quarters along with what seemed like a muffled conversation. She quickly wiped her eyes and got back to the room just in time before Cosima appeared at the entrance. 

"We have to go," the Healer whispered to her. She could tell that she was nervous as well. 

Delphine approached and looked intently at Cosima. " _ I would not fail. I can't leave her, _ " she thought. She smiled at her and followed the Healer through the corridors of the fort.

They arrived at a part of the Antz facility that she had never visited. They crossed a series of gardens before arriving in front of a building guarded by two Antz on guard. At the sight of Cosima, they each stepped aside, solemnly lowering their heads. Entering the building, Delphine let her eyes run over the walls and saw several statues. "These are the previous Antz captains and spiritual guides who have marked our history” whispered Cosima.

They arrived in front of a large wooden door. This one did not have a wrist or any handle, and in the middle were different colored squares. Cosima pressed on different squares and a noise coming from a mechanism followed - a series of gears started up as a result of the Healer's action. The door shifted about two inches back and slid to the left.

The two women moved and stopped in the middle of a huge room, similar to a Roman amphitheater except that the benches reserved for the seat were ebony black. In the center of the room, a table arranged in an arc faced the door. Three people were seated at the table and Delphine recognized two of them: Siobhan Sadler and Alison Hendrix. The captain nodded her head discreetly while Alison smiled conspicuously. In the middle of the two women was a dark-haired woman in her fifties with piercing eyes that connote formidable intelligence. 

Delphine noticed the tattoo on her forehead: a sun and a crescent moon side by side. Cosima had explained to her this symbol was inherited from an old adage: " _ three things cannot be hidden for very long: the sun, the moon and the truth. _ " She faced a sort of inquisitor. “ _ Ce doit être Marion Bowles. _ ” Delphine thought.

Delphine could not hold her gaze for long. She quickly looked away but ran into the line of sight of Sarah Manning. She was on her guard at the side of the table, her gaze hanging in the distance, concentration could be read on her eyes.

Behind the three women, seven people dressed in black were standing; their faces covered in masks. Delphine almost took a step back. Cosima perceived her confusion and put her hand on her lower back. The warmth of the gesture immediately reassured Delphine who positioned herself in the center of the room facing the council table. 

Marion Bowles spoke, her voice full of authority, carried throughout the room. It seemed like her voice had been amplified and raised by some kind of device. "My sisters and brothers, we are here today to judge the adoption of this conscript in our institution." 

The men and women behind Marion replied with one voice - "It is awakening that brings us together!" 

Marion spoke again. "We are here today to judge the value of the conscript." 

"It is the truth that brings us together!" The group of people voiced it out together once again. 

"Conscript,” Marion said, “you are here with us because you answered the call. Who can testify of your awakening?" 

Cosima moved forward. “I witnessed it, Sendiherra,” she proclaimed.

"Conscript, you are here with us to carry out the adoption trials, are you ready?" 

Delphine looked up and said the first thing that came to her mind - "No, Sendiherra." Her answer made Marion Bowles tilt her head, probably part-confused hopefully also part-interested. The blonde understood that she awaited further explanation for her initial response. "I never asked to be marked, nor attacked..." She humbly bowed her head and continued, "but I know how to take my responsibilities and I accept to submit to the tests of this council." She allowed herself one glance at Cosima who couldn’t hide her chest swelling with pride. That image gave Delphine courage to hold Marion Bowles’ gaze.

The Antz Dignitary looked at her in silence and went on to touch her forehead. "Three things cannot be hidden for very long: the sun, the moon and the truth."

She got up slowly, looked to her right and then to the left, and said, "Let the trials begin!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to Mondax for the help on these two chapters.  
> Our discussions allowed us to review the initial narrative.  
> Thank you for our exchanges, your points of view and your details.  
> Diana Ross Power! :D


	12. It's in the ordeal that I reveal myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exceptionally, I publish two chapters in a row.  
> I would like to maintain peace in the household :)

Alison Hendrix stood up and walked to the center of the room. She turned to Marion and Siobhan and nodded. She sat on the floor and invited Delphine to sit in front of her. The blonde conscript did so and took the young diplomat's hands. "I'm going to enter your inner world Delphine," Alison said softly to her. In a breath, Delphine nodded. It was one thing to let Cosima enter her universe, it was another to be tested on this.

The blonde opened her eyes and found herself seated by a garden table. In front of her was a piping hot cup of tea. "It's beautiful ..." Alison's voice came to her mind. 

"Thank you," Delphine replied, "it was the garden of my childhood - before my country entered a civil war." 

The diplomat got up and took the young woman's hand. "Let's go for a walk, will you show the way?" They headed for a fountain in the middle of the garden. "Is this fountain part of your memories too?" asked Alison. 

"Yes, we used to drink from it after a day spent playing," recalled the Frenchwoman.

Alison leaned over the fountain and took two vials from her pocket. She filled it by slowly immersing them in the water of the fountain. Delphine felt a thrill in the bottom of her heart. She opened her eyes and found herself facing the diplomat. The two women stood up together. Alison respectfully nodded to Delphine and walked over to Sarah. The First Phalanx seemed to wake up from a dream when Alison put her hand on her shoulder. 

Cosima looked at the exchange - she knew what was happening before their eyes. The two women exchanged the essence of the inner self, the vials brought back from the interior world. If Alison had returned without these vials, Delphine would have failed the first test.

The Frenchwoman discreetly looked at the Healer who winked at her, hoping that was enough to express her pride and support.

Delphine snapped out of her thoughts as Sarah approached. The First Phalanx made the same bow as Alison and sat down without saying a word in the center of the room. Delphine, tense to find herself facing the one she had wrongfully helped imprison with her testimony, gathered her courage in both hands and stood in front of the woman.

Cosima closed her eyes, part of Delphine's adoption in the Antz body was being played out. This test would demonstrate if the Frenchwoman had sufficient resources to control and defend herself.

Delphine closed her eyes as Sarah took her hands. When she opened them she found herself in a white room. Sarah appeared by her side and spoke to her for the first time, "we are in a place called the underworld. It is neither the world of the living, nor the world of the dead." Around them, nine doors materialized. The First Phalanx continued her explanation, "each door leads to pivotal moments in your life. Choose one!”

Delphine walked towards a door and Sarah disappeared. The moment she put her hand on the white wood, it disappeared. She found herself in an alleyway and saw a young blonde girl about fifteen who was running out of breath. Without thinking, Delphine began to run after her. She was quickly overtaken by Sarah, who was dressed in the militia uniform that had seized power in her country. 

The First Phalanx had a knife in her hand and seemed to want to harm the teenage girl. Sarah caught up with the teenager and wanted to stab her. Delphine felt rage in the hollow of her belly and exploded inside. She grabbed the woman’s arm and threw it over her shoulder. Sarah lands heavily on her back. Delphine turned around but the teenager was missing. 

Delphine felt Sarah get up on her back. She turned around and just had time to raise her arms cross in front of her face. Sarah had just attacked her. The impact made her back off. Suddenly, Sarah stopped and stood straight with taunting eyes. 

"Take the knife!" she said in a surprisingly large voice. Strangely, Delphine could not do anything other than what Sarah had ordered. She no longer controlled her body as she picked the knife.

"Slice your throat!" The First Phalanx commanded. Delphine felt her arm go up to her neck. Tears ran down her cheeks, she wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and suddenly time seemed to stop. She started to think. "Sarah uses the Voice but I don't have to listen to her. It’s not what I want."

Sarah had used her power, the Voice, a passed down legacy of Kendall Malone. It allowed her to reason with anyone who had lost his mind regardless of his size or age. She had asked Delphine to pass through one of the gates of the underworld and to relive a tragic moment in her life. She now ordered her to kill herself. If the young woman sliced her throat, her tattoos would have to be sealed. 

As Sarah was about to give the last order, she saw tears running down the blonde's cheeks. She saw her hand stop halfway and come back along her body. 

Delphine suddenly opened her eyes and shouted, “No!” Sarah felt the recently appeared tattoo burn on her neck. Delphine dropped the knife and rushed at the young woman who was struggling with pain. She realized that Sarah was suffering and that something was wrong. She put her hand on the tattoo without thinking. The two women found themselves in the council room. Sarah was confused, she looked intently at Delphine. She pulled herself together and greeted her with a nod before getting up.

Sarah then walked over to Siobhan Sadler and put her hand on her shoulder. Delphine had remained on the ground. She was barely recovering from the previous experience. Cosima looked at her worried. She knew that the young woman had passed the second test, but at what cost?

She wanted to approach the Frenchwoman, but Siobhan stopped her with a look. The third test was about to begin. Delphine would have no respite. She was going to face what she feared the most in the world. What would happen?

Captain Siobhan Sadler sat opposite the young woman and took her hands without hesitation. Delphine found herself in a cell. She was handcuffed to the wall and seemed to have been in this position for days.

She turned her head and saw that Cosima was in the same position in an adjacent cell. She pulled violently on these chains by calling the Healer. Cosima opened her eyes weakly, her head drooping limply on her chest. Delphine heard heavy footsteps moving towards them.

A tall man with a red mask on the top of his face entered Cosima's cell. He untied the Healer and hung her on a pulley fixed to the ceiling. Delphine kept shouting - "Leave her, Take me. What are you doing ? Who are you ?" The torturer made no move which showed that he was perturbed or convinced by Delphine's pleas. He continued his morbid installation. He hung Cosima on the pulley and tore the back of her tunic. Delphine continued to pull like crazy on her chains, blood was beading on her wrists.

He finally turned his head towards Delphine and gave her a mad smile. The torturer was going to attack Cosima and he wanted her to watch until the end.

Delphine felt her reason capsize. The man took his knife and started slashing the skin on the Healer's back. Delphine screamed, threatened him, spat on him. The torturer laughed and faced Cosima. He took her face in his hands and kissed her violently. When he looked up the blood flowed from his mouth.

At the sight of Cosima's blood on his lips, something broke in Delphine. Her emotional dam had just broken, Cosima had been hurt, and she couldn't do anything to protect her. "Cosima, forgive me. Cosima, Cosima…" She chanted her name as an unknown flow of energy concentrated on her forehead.

Cosima immediately understood that something was wrong. Siobhan stood up suddenly and looked at Marion Bowles with fear in her eyes. Without hesitation, the Healer rushed to Delphine and had to release her immediately. Delphine was concentrating and producing an incredible dose of energy.

The Frenchwoman started to scream so loudly that everyone in the room had to cover their ears. Then the cry stopped, Delphine had lowered her head suddenly. The Healer understood that they were witnessing the revelation of a new tattoo. But what mark could reveal itself under these conditions? What could have happened? With a pounding and worried heart she called out to her. "Delphine?" 

Delphine looked up but did not seem to see Cosima. She had an ageless look that seemed to have crossed the centuries.

Cosima finally noticed the mark on the forehead of the French woman, she passed her fingers gently over it and pronounced the name with reverence " _ Gar _ ."

Delphine had just been marked with the acronym of the spear, Gar,  ᚸ . This mythical tattoo was a legend among the Antz, it represented sacrifice and dignity. It was the one who holds the power of all Antz marks.

Cosima took the young woman in her arms and spoke softly in her ear. "Delphine, if you are there, come back to me." She raised her head and looked again into the eyes of the French woman. 

Delphine smiled at her and replied, " **I am not Delphine, but don't worry, Healer, where she is, she is safe** ".

Cosima jumped back. She didn't recognize that voice, she looked around, everyone was on the lookout.

Marion Bowles had come down to the middle of the room and walked quietly. "Who are you?" She asked. Delphine, or at least what had taken Delphine's place, turned to the dignitary and said, " **Hail, Sendiherra, I am Withimer, Gar's last depositary. I came to bring you a warning. This woman whose body I took must go to Dun Aengus. Hurry up.** **_What we thought dead is not._ ** " 

Marion came closer and Delphine sagged. Cosima just had time to catch up. She tenderly took her face and stroked her hair. Delphine opened her eyes and said, "Forgive me Cosima, I couldn't protect you ... Forgive me." 

"I'm right here," and Cosima put her forehead on hers. With these last words, the young woman fainted. Delphine Cormier had just passed the last trial of the Antz council.


	13. Love, live, fight and die …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, I described a lot of violence. The edition had fallen at the precise moment when the anger exploded within the Women. Coincidence hit me only a few days ago.  
> This anger continues to rise, to express itself and to change the world. It is a change that I wish for.  
> The women in this modest story are strong women. Despite the trials, they will find their way.  
> Thank you again for taking the time to read these lines: that means a lot.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Dans le précédent chapitre, j'avais décrit beaucoup de violences. L'édition était tombée au moment précis où les colères ont explosé chez les Femmes. La coïncidence m'a frappé il y a quelques jours seulement.  
> Cette colère continue de monter, de s'exprimer et de changer le monde. C'est un changement que j'appelle de mes voeux.  
> Les femmes, de cette modeste histoire, sont des femmes fortes,. Malgré les épreuves, elles trouveront leurs voies.  
> Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire ces lignes: cela veut dire beaucoup.

**Cliff Palace - Cosima quarter**

Sarah and Siobhan sat cross-legged, quietly sipping the tea Cosima had just served them. At the end of the last test, the three women had taken Delphine to the Healer's quarters, with Cosima insisting on staying by the bedside of the Frenchwoman. "I want to be there when she wakes up, Captain," she said in tone tinged with a mix of worry and seriousness, "it's the least I can do for her."

Several hours had passed and Delphine had not yet regained consciousness. The Captain and her First Phalanx heard Alison come back from the bedroom and watched her settle down next to them. The Diplomat took a cup and helped herself to the tea, blowing on the amber liquid to cool it. "Cosima does not want to leave her bedside. She feels responsible for what happened to Delphine."

"What happened is not on her," Sarah growled. "I myself was surprised during her trial. I’ve never seen anything like this," and she emphasized her point by raising her hands in incomprehension. "She resisted the Voice and brought us back from the underworld," she added softly - her confusion mixing with a slight hint of awe.

Siobhan looked at the Diplomat and added in a breath, "the last ordeal had to put her in a situation where she faced her greatest fear," and Alison nodded. "Her greatest terror is not being able to protect Cosima - which on itself is already a bit unexpected. But it's her reaction that's really surprising, to say the least." The Captain raised an eyebrow and answered her own thought. "Surprising is too weak of a word for it. She broke the Flame. Only one person had been able to do that…" 

"Kendall Malone,” Sarah intervened. The three women looked at each other and finished drinking their tea.

The Flame was the power devolved to the thunderbird, of which Siobhan was the representative. She had the power to mold illusions, to make them alive. The discharge of energy from its capacity was similar to the power of fire, and often the victims of the captain's power felt as if they had been burnt deep inside. Siobhan was stunned that Delphine was able to thwart her illusion, the appearance of "Gar" did not explain everything. “It is possible that Delphine thwarted my ability by appealing to hers. She is my disciple after all. But-"

Just then, Cosima left the bedroom for the very first time and returned to the living room to join her guests, placing a book on the coffee table with a slight thud. "Gar," she said, "this is the name of the tattoo."

"I have never seen this mark before," admitted Siobhan. 

"No one, at least no one still alive, has ever had that mark, Captain." Cosima said with a wry chuckle. The Healer was fascinated by the new ornament and the way and conditions in which it appeared were even more extraordinary. "The last and first to wear this mark was called Withimer," and to support her point she directed her guests to a specific page of the book. 

"Withimer?" Sarah exclaimed. "He is one of the biggest and most prominent Phalanx in our history… but I didn't know he wore this mark.” As soon as she chimed in, she noticed Delphine at the entrance to the room. The First Phalanx was the first to spot her and she quickly got up to make room for Delphine on the sofa. Siobhan also stood up to bring chairs so that everyone could sit and be on equal height. Alison on the other hand brought a glass of water and handed it to their newest and most intriguing member. "How are you Delphine?" Alison asked.

The young blonde took a sip, "I still feel a little dizzy but I'll be fine, I think," she said with a nod. Seeing Cosima's worried face and her eyes that flow with worry and concern, Delphine immediately remembered what she just went through. "The trials…" She said as she put the glass down. "Did I…?"

Siobhan put a hand on her knee, "you have passed the tests, love," and the Captain added a smile for reassurance. Hearing that she overcame the hurdles, Delphine unblinkingly looked at Cosima. She saw that along with the worry, there was also confidence and pride in her eyes. " _I'm not going to leave her,_ " the thought came with both a sense of comfort and a sense of dread.

Alison caught her attention by clearing her throat. "You passed the tests but..." Taken aback, Delphine tilted her head and invited her to continue. "You are officially part of the Antz and you will be able to start your learning " The young woman nodded but sensed Alison's hesitation about telling her what happened among the council.

Siobhan spoke again. "Do you remember what happened during the tests, Delphine?" 

The blonde closed her eyes and remembered in particular the last ordeal. "He wanted to hurt her, I couldn't accept it." She couldn't look at Cosima as she said those words.

Cosima moved in her chair, uncomfortable and wanting nothing more but to put Delphine at ease. "Delphine, it was an illusion to create a reaction ..." 

"An illusion, Cosima?" The young blonde cut her off, "I felt your pain, I felt evil in this man …" She wanted to say more, how she felt her heart shattering into pieces when she couldn't do anything to help Cosima. Instead, she recovered with a deep breath. "I have a new mark … How is it? What is it?"

The three Antz looked at each other not knowing how to bring up the subject. Siobhan made the initiative and took the lead by pointing her finger on Delphine's forehead. "During the third test, you awoke the Gar mark to protect Cosima. But that's not all..." 

The young blonde huddled on the sofa and she rolled her eyes. " _Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?_ " Puzzled at first, the three women began to laugh. Despite the situation, the blonde proved that she had the resources to go through such a traumatic experience.

Alison looked at Sarah and Siobhan and made them understand that they should leave to give the two young women some privacy. During the first test, Alison had perceived Delphine's attachment to the young Healer. If there was someone who could comfort her, it was her. Sarah stood up and stretched her back. "I appreciate your company, ladies, but I have to go. Delphine, I am happy that you are better… Cosima… ” 

The Healer looked up. " _Take care of her,_ " The First Phalanx mentally said and Cosima nodded. Alison and Siobhan took advantage of Sarah's departure to say their goodbyes as well. Alison hugged Delphine, "whatever happens Delphine, from today, we are your family," whispered Alison softly in her ear. The young diplomat stepped aside, pressing her arm affectionately. Siobhan looked at her disciple and pressed two fingers to her lips before sending her a kiss. The Captain saluted Cosima and followed her two subordinates towards the exit.

Cosima closed the door of her apartment. Even a seasoned Healer like her felt overwhelmed and confused about what happened. "How do you feel? Like really ?" She asked, unable to look at Delphine in the eyes - her confusion mixing with the guilt, Sarah’s words did little to stop her from feeling that she’s responsible for what happened. 

Delphine rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. " _I have to tell her, tell her everything ..._ " She thought before speaking. "Cosima, during the last test... I thought you were going ..." The Healer slowly approached without making any noise, she didn't want to disturb her story. "I was lost, alone, overcome with pain when I felt a hand ... and I saw ..."

"Withimer," thinked the Healer. 

Delphine was confused, everything was tangled. Cosima sat down, hands forward in a sign of appeasement. "Delphine, you have to get your act together, you're safe here. We have plenty of time."

"When the last trial came to an end, you spoke but it was not you," confided the Healer carefully. Delphine stiffened, events got back into place in her mind. “Whitimer, an ancient Antz, talked to us,” Cosima finally admitted.

"Yes, Withimer, it's him, but how?" asked Delphine, surprised. "The mark on your forehead is his. He is the last, according to our chronicles, to have worn it," said Cosima.

Delphine got up and went to the window. The afternoon was beautiful, but she didn't have the heart to enjoy it or to rave about it. Delphine returned to her place "I remember, Withimer warned me, Cosima, we have to go to Dun Aengus." 

The statement caught Cosima off guard, "What do you remember?" Although Cosima knew the content of these trials, she was intrigued by the personal experience of the Frenchwoman. Each trial had a common core but it was shaped by the personality and feelings of the person tested.

Delphine breathed out deeply and decided to give herself up without restriction to the healer: “The first test was strange, Alison was in my inner world and she used the vials to recover-”

"The essence of the inner self," added Cosima.

Delphine ran her hands nervously through her hair. Cosima had so far been the only one to have touched on her essence. "Yes, it was peculiar, as if part of me had been taken away from me. I knew it was necessary but I felt a loss. Then it was replaced by a feeling of appeasement- ”

"It has that effect, Alison is the most respectful that's why we let her intervene in these testing phases. Recovering the essence of the inner self is never an easy step. Alison is the only one who can take and give back,” Cosima reassured her.

Delphine nodded quickly, then she ran her hand over her mouth. Cosima handed her a glass of water, which the Frenchwoman emptied at once. “Sarah’s ordeal was even stranger. You know, during the war, we could be arrested on any pretext. One day I had to go to the grocery store, it was all rationed so I was lining up with the others. The militiamen arrived and started to get some of us out of the queue. One of them approached me and took me out. I’ve never been so scared in my life, Cosima. ”

The healer was hanging on to her every word. People these days have experienced such terrible things, the Healer knew that, but Delphine had never given so much of herself until now. The brunette gulped and took the blonde's hand. Delphine looked at her, her gaze was distant. "He took my face, I saw the lust in his eyes, I understood, Cosima."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He took me down an alley, and I struggled. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to free myself. And I ran like I never ran, Cosima. "

She squeezed the healer's hand even harder, brought it to her mouth and kissed it tenderly. Delphine wanted to remember the reality, these tests had destabilized her. "I didn’t know where to go anymore, so I ran. The militiaman was behind me, turning around I saw his knife. I knew if he caught me, he would kill me. At the end of the aisle, a group of men and women burst in. They let me pass and closed the way for this monster. ”

She put Cosima's hand on her cheek, the healer wiped her tears with the tip of her thumb. "Looking behind me, I saw the militiaman being lynched by this group of people. I resumed my race and went back home. A few days later, I was leaving for the United States.”

"Delphine, I'm sorry-" whispered Cosima.

Delphine approached the healer and put her forehead on hers. "You don't have to be, we all have our wounds. I'm alive, I survived in a country at war and I was much more likely than many, Cosima. ”

She stepped back noticeably, much to Cosima's dismay, "I always believed that I had lived that day was the most traumatic of my life. Till today-". Delphine was anxious and bit her lower lip.

Cosima frowned. “Speak to me, Delphine.”

“Cosima, the last test, that of Siobhan, was to reveal my greatest fear.” The Healer nodded and let the blonde continue.

"My biggest fear - she inspired - my biggest fear is to see you die without being able to do anything. My biggest fear is to lose you. When I realized there was nothing I could do, it hurt so much. Everything exploded and became white around me.”

The Healer was in shock, she felt that a link connected her to this magnificent woman who had landed in her life without warning. Merely, she had not perceived how much Delphine felt it too. “Then I found myself facing a magnificent man: Whitimer. I had never seen him but yet I felt like I knew everything about him. He took me in his arms and- ”

Delphine got up and looked at the young Healer without blinking, she approached her and took her face with her palms. “I can’t explain, you have to see Cosima... Love, live, fight and die..." Cosima tilted her head, not understanding what she's hearing. "This is essentially Withimer's message," Delphine whispered. For the first time, consciously, the Frenchwoman deployed her power and attracted Cosima to her.

Cosima then opened her eyes and found herself in a place she hadn't seen in years. "Dun Aengus," she exclaimed. To her right, Delphine had just appeared and took her hand. She turned her head towards two young men that looked like healers who were coming out of a building. One of them was carrying a spear, he was blonde and dressed in conscript’s outfit.

"Withimer?" Cosima asked. 

"Yes," Delphine said, "it’s him and next to him is..." 

"Théias" replied Cosima without hesitation. 

"Yes, Théias ..." Whispered Delphine.

Cosima was speechless at facing one of the greatest Antz masters. Theias was one of the greatest Healers and spiritual guides in their community, and Ethan Duncan had often advised her to study his chronicles and integrate them into her vocation. Théias was a brown man, smaller than his colleague, but she felt in him an incredible power. Cosima managed to capture his gaze. "It's incredible..."

The two men began to move forward and head for the cliffs. They followed them, Delphine wanted to keep them in her field of vision. "Théias took care of Withimer because he witnessed his awakening, but that's not all..."

They arrived at the foot of the cliffs and saw the two men at work. Theias was collecting seaweed from the rocks while Withimer was training with the spear on the beach. Suddenly Theias yelled and Withimer rushed over him. He helped his comrade out of the rocks, the Healer had scratched the sole of his foot on a rock and was bleeding profusely.

Withimer tore his shirt, made a bandage and tried to tie it around his friend's foot. Théias laughed and took the young man's face between his hands. "You are adorable, but you forget who I am ..." Withimer sighed and pouted. Theias put his hand on his foot and directed a stream of energy over the wound to close it. He approached Withimer. "Don't sulk. I like it when you take care of me." He leaned over and kissed the young man.

Cosima looked at the scene, stunned. Théias and Withimer - two Antz legends, were lovers. She turned to Delphine and read something in her eyes that she had never seen. "What is going on?" The Healer thought.

Delphine took her hand again and drew her to her.

The two young women materialized in the middle of a village. This time it was dark and unrest prevailed everywhere. Men and women were screaming, children were crying near their parents' bodies. Soldiers had launched an assault and the two women were witnessing a massacre.

Cosima tried to intervene in front of a soldier who was going to pierce a young boy barely eight years old. She was overcome by a white shadow and heard a metallic sound. Withimer had just prevented the soldier from killing the little boy and had just beheaded him. He turned around and rang the charge. His tattoos had appeared, Cosima and Delphine had before them a seasoned Antz.

He called out a name several times, he seemed agitated. Cosima concentrated and understood the young man's words. He was looking for his lover. "Théias ... Théias ... Charge! We have to find Théias… ”

Delphine touched Cosima's shoulder and explained that it was necessary to follow the young Antz. He rushed into the center of the village, continuing to call out his name. The enemy soldiers could not stop him, he had to find Théias. Suddenly he stopped, frozen by the scene unfolding before him. Théias was tied to a pole and a soldier was whipping him.

The young warrior started to scream and all the people on the spot curled up in pain. Withimer stopped shouting and a supernatural silence rang for long seconds in the village. He opened his eyes, they were fiery. His forehead flickered. The light dimmed and Cosima distinguished the tattoo. "Gar … He awakened the mark," suddenly becoming aware that she was at a turning point in Antz's history.

Withimer rushed at an incredible speed towards the soldier to put Théias out of harm's way. At the back, a dozen men decided to attack him at the same time. He turned around and at the same time lashed the air with his sword. A shock wave started from his sword and cut in half the men who threw themselves on him. The soldiers were dead before touching the ground. Faced with such an outburst of power, their comrades dropped their weapons and fled.

Withimer rushed to Théias and untied him. He lowered him and laid him gently on the ground. "My love I am here. Answer me," murmured the young man in his lover's ear. Cosima felt tears run down her cheeks. "We won, my beloved, the Yamnayas fled, we caught their leader."

Theias opened his eyes and giggled. "Didn't I tell you I like it when you take care of me?" Withimer closed his eyes in relief, Theias was still capable of wittiness. The young man rested his forehead on his lover and sighed. Whitimer turned his head and saw the chief of the Yamnayas near his lover: dead. The nightmare was over. There would be no more massacres, no more mourning. It was the last battle which consecrated the end of the war.

They had defeated the enemy, those monsters that had melded into the world of men. Theias had led the fight with Whitimer and they had succeeded in thwarting the monstrous plans of the invaders. The world was saved, they could live in peace.

Cosima realized, after long seconds, that she had returned to her quarters. Delphine was still in front of her and looked at her tenderly. The young woman touched her tears with her fingertips and whispered to her reverently, "Théias and Withimer had a long life: they learned to love, to live, to fight and to die." Cosima listened to her companion without taking her eyes off of her. "They were the last bulwark against a danger that comes back to threaten us: the Yamnayas. But these monsters are coming back from the depths of memory. We forgot them but they never completely disappeared. Cosima, we have to go to Ireland to find out more. I can't let danger lurk around you.”

The Healer listened to her and said in a half-word, "What we thought dead is not-" 

Delphine nodded, "we have to prepare whatever it takes." Cosima seemed lost, Delphine raised her chin and caught her gaze. The Healer read several emotions: sincerity, love, fear... and indecisiveness. No longer thinking, Cosima stood on her tiptoes and kissed Delphine. She wanted to clear the blonde's eyes of all the other emotions to keep only one. She wanted to make her understand that from now on, she would be by her side. That she was the only one who could accompany in what would be the greatest trial that the Antz had ever known.

Delphine was surprised, it was the first time that the Healer took the initiative and made the first move. Overwhelmed by what she just saw and the feel of Cosima's soft lips on hers, Delphine pulled away and asked gently, "is it really you, Cosima? Is it really me?"

"What do you mean?" Breathed the Healer. If it were up to her, she would still be showing Delphine how much she meant to her even if they essentially just met.

Delphine sat down and looked at the Healer, missing her lips but knowing that she should say what she thought. "All this - my awakening, the trials...A few days ago I was working in a lab ... Today ...Théias..."

“Today?” Asked Cosima, "What about today?"

Delphine felt more tears drop from her eyes. "Today, I no longer know who I am. I know that I could not go back to the life which was mine and mine alone. But I want to be able to choose the life that presents itself to me. "

Cosima felt her heart tighten as the blonde continued to speak. "I need to see more clearly. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you. I need time ... I'm sorry" 

“Delphine, I feel this connection and you feel it too. It is not possible: we can try together ..." The Healer reasoned, trying to mask the breaking of her heart.

"How can we be sure that this is not a lie, a mirage of the feelings of Withimer and Théias? I want to love as Delphine ..." She got up and left the Healer's apartment. Cosima could only watch her leave while whispering, "it's not a lie, Delphine, it's not possible," over and over again like a chant that would make Delphine come back and give them a try.

Outside the Healer's quarters, Delphine sagged on the door. She felt her heart break. She couldn't hold back her sobs. Delphine had seen the pain in Cosima's eyes. She was aware that her rejection had hurt her deeply. Had she made the right decision? If she wanted to protect Cosima she could not risk losing herself in her feelings. Her life had changed but she had to make her own decisions. Time would tell her if she had done well, if the decision she made would permanently shatter her heart.

She got up and thought at first to go to her mentor. But she did not feel ready to open up intimately to the most important figure of the kiva. 

All alone in her thoughts, she realized that her steps had brought her to Alison's house.

Alison went to the door and wondered who could be bothering them at this hour. She said nothing when she saw a confused Delphine on the doorstep. She could only open her arms to her new sister and give her time to cry all the tears from her body. "Whatever it was that happened after we left you and Cosima," she said to console the blonde- not even asking her about it, "I'm sure it came from a place that meant well, a place that only wants the best for Cosima."

As she sobbed on the Diplomat's shoulder, Delphine could only wish that when things are clearer, she could still go back to the warmth of Cosima's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important in the case of violence, not to close in, to speak and to be open to those around you.  
> Sometimes the people around you will not respond to your distress, but there will be someone who will reach out to you.  
> If you have someone around you, respond now. An outstretched hand, a gentle word can change everything.
> 
> It is essentially from here that the narrative changed compared to the original version.  
> Thanks to Mondax, my Beta, for proofreading and exchanging ideas. Without her support, I would not have had the courage to rewrite the rest of this story.


	14. The ghost people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mondax for the amazing editing job :)  
> and thanks to your muse for her encouragements !!!

###  **Toronto - Rachel Duncan's Property**

Rachel came and went on the patio of her property to get her bearings and anger in check. There was no denying that the phone conversation got on her nerves. The news wasn’t good - the Toronto police had dropped the charges against Sarah Manning and following the aborted attack in Delphine Cormier's home, Detective Childs was on a new track. She arrived at Dyad's office the next day to interview her employees and gain a better understanding of Aldous’s schedule and activities. Rachel had to make a good number of calls to use her network and to burn all her strengths to keep the authorities away from her business. "Time and money wasted," she hissed.

There were more complications: there had been one dead and two injured among the men Ethan had sent to Delphine Cormier. Radical measures were necessary: they had to be eliminated before the police trace their links to them. She had managed to get the case closed, but Detective Bell and Childs made it clear that she was in the crosshairs.

On Ethan Duncan's recommendations, she had the blonde monitored. Delphine Cormier hadn’t left the kiva since the day of the attack and the information available to them was far from sufficient. According to her contacts, the young woman had to face the council to endorse her entry to the Antz. 

Ethan had been nervous since the news of this enthronement. Rachel felt that her father was hiding things from her. He had become more withdrawn, as if that was still possible. He spent his days leafing through an old book and talking to himself - the old man seemed to sink more and more into a universe where Rachel had no place. She turned and her gaze fell on her father. Ethan Duncan sat in the garden room and thoughtfully smoked his cigarette. He hadn't said a word since the day before.

Ethan touched the book on the table with his hand. Its discovery over fifty years ago was a revelation. He, little Ondřej, had entered the big leagues when he leafed through the work for the first time. He patted the cover of the book and watched his daughter settle in front of him.

"Delphine Cormier passed the Antz council ..." Began the young woman. 

Ethan sighed. "I know it, I feel it ... she was inducted ... but I need more details." It was the first words he addressed to her. He had a hoarse voice and he used a glass of water to soften his throat.

"Our contact must reach us, it has become too dangerous to communicate by phone," added the young woman. "Father, our friends are calling us to account. What do you recommend? " 

Ethan chuckled, "they asked for accountability, but they don't understand that they are the ones who are accountable to us. Time will do things. They will regret their arrogance.” Suddenly, he punched his fist on the table, "the Yamnayas are not accountable to anyone ... The big replacement is underway, Rachel. Nothing can stop it. "

At the mention of the ghost people, the Yamnayas, Rachel let her memories run wild. They were people of conquerors who were on the verge of conquering all of the land known at the beginning of human history.

They were a people of pastors who believed that they were the only ones worthy to set foot on the earth and that the rest of the world should be at their feet. Their philosophy was relentless: " **_Live under our laws or die_ **". The Yamnayas had conquered more than anyone in history, but they had come up against a relentless force: the Antz. The latter fought and resisted them. The Yamnayas ended up disappearing under the Antz power - very few remember their existence, even fewer remained visible.

But Ethan Duncan was one of them.

Rachel had always thought that her father was an Antz, one of the most recognized, one of the most respected Healers in the organization. At least that's what her mother, Susan, had told her. She told her stories of a father who cared for people around the world. This father, this hero, who because of others was far from her.

The day he knocked on her door, he told her his whole story. She immediately understood that he was much more than an Antz. He told her about the massacre of his family in Bohemia, the tortures and the famine, his awakening, his arrival at Dun Aengus and his first missions.

Duncan's family descended from the Yamnayas and the stories have been passed down from parents to children for generations. His mind went crazy when he woke up and tried to resist his dreams. Then he resigned to answering the Antz call. He would strive to look good, to be a model Antz member. He went to Dun Aengus and began his apprenticeship alongside Kendall Malone. He kept his rage deep inside and wanted to destroy them all for years. 

With each smile Kendall gave him, he felt only one thing - hatred. This hatred was born when he realized that the day his family was massacred, the Antz had deigned to not rescue them - they stood idly as it happened. They were there as observers, but the Supreme Council ordered them to stay behind. At that time, Duncan Malone was the head of the Antz troop posted not far from his hometown. He learned the sad truth one evening of studies at the fort by reading the chronicles of Patriarch Malone and made the promise to make all of them pay. The cowardly Antz had not lifted a finger to help innocent men and women who were being massacred before their eyes. He saw his parents again, his friends again, he heard the cries of pain again ... He understood that he was the only one who could preside over the destiny of men. Humanity had failed, the Antz had failed. He would succeed by resuscitating the Yamnayas.

His plan was simple - to become a double agent. He joined the Antz and climbed the ladder during the duplicitous years. He worked and pushed to achieve the great awakening alongside Kendall Malone. He divided the father and the daughter and took more power in the Supreme Council.

Distractedly, he ran his fingers over his left eye and gently rubbed the raised scar. He became the lover of Kendall Malone, First Phalanx of Dun Aengus, and he had not only her heart but also her ear. It was all part of his grand plan. At the same time, he detected the men and women who would be useful to his cause and set up his shadow army. Today, the Yamnayas drowned the Antz in terms of sheer number and power. It only takes a little patience and careful planning before the Antz get eaten from the inside.

At this idea Ethan Duncan laughed out loud. "Delphine Cormier," asked Rachel. Ethan raised his head and looked at her for the first time since the day before. "Who is she ?" Insisted his daughter.

Ethan sat up in his chair, it was time to talk about it. "I saw her for the first time 20 years ago. I was in France in a provincial hospital. At that time, she was just a child on her deathbed. I allowed her to live.”

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. "You knew her !"

"Yes, and I've been watching her since that day. She did not disappoint me-" He stopped suddenly at the thought of another young woman. "Cosima!" She was the pebble in his shoe, she was unpredictable and he hadn't foreseen her awakening. He had tried to divert her, however, but she had shown incredible strength of character.

Ethan Duncan hadn’t dared to upset her inner world when he helped shape it for fear of sabotaging all these chances for revenge. In the early days, he had tried to plant the seeds of confusion in Cosima, but he had felt resistance. The young woman had shown abilities that he did not master. The healer's unusual personality had surprised him more than once. He had thought of eliminating her but he abandoned and preferred to work on self-confidence instead. Over the years Cosima had developed a feeling of inferiority vis-à-vis her mentor. He knew it might be useful one day.

Rachel felt her father's discomfort. "Since Leekie's death we have no longer controlled anything Father ... Everything that I have taken years to create …"

"You will be rewarded a hundredfold, my daughter," Duncan said, standing up. 

Rachel stopped dead and thought - " _My daughter_ ". She closed her eyes in happiness - finally, some form of appreciation for all she had done and will do for her father's cause. She felt her father's hand on her cheek. He approached her ear and said, "Leekie didn't understand our plan. He was not worthy to participate in our great vision. You will be with me at the head of the great replacement.” "Leekie," thought Duncan, "what a puppet ... it would have been useful. Playing on both fronts requires talent… ”

Rachel turned around. "What's the decision?" 

The man sat up nervously and took a cup of tea. "She's admitted to the Antz ... but you knew that," he disclosed. "The surprise came from the third trial... She woke up her forehead tattoo," murmured the man with an air of conspiracy. "It was marked with Gar. The ultimate ornament" he breathed. 

Ethan Duncan stiffened suddenly. He hadn't expected that. Delphine was certainly powerful, but he never thought she could be so powerful.

Duncan looked at the two young people sitting at the table. "It changes our plans. I don't want to risk it. Gar must not reappear. Delphine Cormier must disappear. ”

The man stood up and took a few steps towards Duncan. The old man put his hand on his shoulder and stared at him, "Scott, it's time to get together".

Scott Smith curtsied and wickedly smiled. "They are waiting for you, Master." It was time for the ghost people to reappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NousToutes


	15. The answer is in you

###  **Fort York - Toronto**

She woke up long before dawn. Before getting up, she spent a long extended moment staring at the ceiling of her room in contemplation. She sighed thinking back to the day before and what she did. She knew she had made the right decision, but she couldn't help but feel empty - with missing Cosima the only emotion occupying her heart. And the craziest thing is that she didn't understand how someone she has only known for a few days can have such an impact on her.

She's grateful for Alison who had greeted her with open arms when she left Cosima's quarters. And while she only just knew her, they had chatted until very late at night about her decision. "It’s important to give yourself time if that’s what you want, Delphine," the Diplomat advised her. "You are going through what no one has ever lived in centuries. Honestly, I wouldn't have your strength of character -"

Delphine sneered at the bottom of her glass. "I want a cigarette," she said suddenly, running her hand through her hair. Maybe cigarettes can help her cope with her Cosima withdrawal. The two women then got up and went out into the Diplomat's garden. 

"You can stay with us as long as you want," Alison told her. 

Delphine drew on her cigarette, smashed it in the ashtray and lit another. "Thank you Alison, but I don't want to impose or be a bother … you have a family ..."

"You are our family too, you can stay as long as you want. But can I ask you a question?" Alison asked amidst the reassurance.

Delphine nodded, but already knew the subject the Diplomat wanted to raise.

"Why aren't you staying at Cosima's? Did you have a fight ?"

"I...We...We decided to take some distance to... think,” confessed the Frenchwoman.

Alison put her hand on the shoulder of her friend, of her new Antz sister. "Delphine what's going on?" 

The blonde finished her drink with a stroke. "I don't know if what I feel for Cosima comes from me or Withimer. I don't know if the attraction and the connection that I have with Cosima is natural or induced by our history ... "

"I see ..." Alison said with a smile. "I can't tell you what to do. I can't pick a side because to me, both choices - stay with Cosima or figure it out first - are both logical. But…", and the Diplomat looked at Delphine, as if she's preparing to say something that came from her own experience with Donnie, "whatever reasons the universe may have about you two crossing paths, what matters in the end is love."

Delphine sighed. "Love ..." Has she ever truly loved? She did have relationships and even lived with some of these lovers. With both requiring substantial amounts of time and emotional investments, she always had to make a choice between the two. In the end, she always ended up choosing her career. The choice always boiled down to what is more practical and with relationships always having its share of outliers and unexpected complications, work always seemed to have been the logical option. 

Today, her career was over. She was part of the Antz and she's attracted to one of the most powerful women living among the most powerful beings on this Earth.

Since their first meeting, she could not help thinking of the young brunette, their kisses and their mental exchanges. But behind the feeling of wanting to get to know her more or wanting to spend every waking moment with the Healer, was a strong feeling of being overwhelmed and being way over her head. She felt the need to distance herself because none of her past lovers had ever stoked this kind of emotion in her. 

“ _What matters in the end is love_.” The discussion with Alison was spinning in Delphine's head. She ended up getting up, she was just starting her training and wanted to take the opportunity to clear her mind. Sarah was waiting for her on the training field and maybe it's just her but the Warrior seemed to have relaxed since the council trials. Delphine had at least won that.

"We are going to work on the different weapons and your placement," said Sarah without any introductions or greeting. " _It’s not as relaxed as I thought_ ," Delphine thought bitterly.

* * *

"Pick it up," Sarah ordered for the thirtieth time. "Focus !"

Delphine took the wooden sword and smashed it to the ground, turning it to nothing but small and broken pieces of wood. "Focus ? Do you want me to focus? Now, there is no more sword so there is no more need for concentration. _J’en ai marre, je me casse !_ " She hissed.

Sarah sighed in impatience. "Are you done? You look like a kid who didn’t like her Christmas toy and smashes it on a whim."

Delphine stopped abruptly "What did you say? "

"You heard it very well," Sarah sniggered.

"How dare you?” Raged the blonde.

"How dare I? But look at you! You don't know what you want. You balk and spit on everything we can offer you. Aren't we good enough for you?” Replied the warrior bitterly. "Make a decision and make it fast: Do you want to be with us or come back to your life?" 

Delphine opened her mouth and didn't know what to answer. 

"You see ?” Sneered Sarah. “Your decisions also have an impact on others. Not just on you. We need you, that’s a fact. But you are not special, we all have somehow experienced our awakening. What is holding you back from us? Why are you staying?" Sarah walked over to the young woman. "You are not the only one who has to make decisions that impact the lives of other people. Wake up, Blondie!”

With these final words, Sarah threw down her wooden sword and furiously left the training field. Delphine bowed her head and heard applause. Surprised, she turned and saw Captain Sadler.

"Follow me, Delphine we have to speak."

The captain handed a flask of whiskey to her disciple. "As a mentor, I have to keep your learning going, but I feel like we are at an impasse,” she said softly. "Delphine, what do you want to do?" murmured the Captain. 

"I don't know, Siobhan!" confessed the young woman discouraged and frustrated.

"There is only the inner world that can help you - said Captain Sadler - we all have our moments of doubt. Nothing is perfect, you are not perfect, Chicken.”

"I know that, Captain, I -"

"No, you don't know," the Captain cut her off. "In your old world, you were at the forefront of your field. You were in control or at least had the illusion of control. Everything in your old life can be traced, filed, and organized... "

" You do not know me… " Delphine stammered.

Siobhan Sadler stood in front of the young woman. "No, but I know the kind of person you are, since I was just like you... I was sure of my life, of what I want to do with it. And overnight I was given responsibilities that I never wanted to take, never imagined to be part of my life to be honest."

Delphine rolled her eyes. She thought back to her measured-up-to-the-smallest-millimeter life which was hers and looked at the Captain. "The inner world you said?"

"Yes, Love, the answer is in you and not in your comrades or in messages from beyond," her mentor replied tenderly.

* * *

Alison had left a note on the living room table. She and her family decided to go to Donnie’s mother for a few days and left the apartment for Delphine. The young woman sighed, it was all too well put together to be due to chance and she knew that the Diplomat had kindly left her the apartment to give her time and space to reflect. 

She dined lightly and dimmed the lights. She landed on the floor in her room and went into meditation. Delphine opened her eyes and found herself in the garden of her childhood. She went forward and took a deep breath. Siobhan Sadler was right after all, it was nice to find a familiar place, nice to ruminate about things in a place that only holds the best memories of her life.

She stopped and looked around her interior garden. It was peaceful and calm but something was missing - a presence, a person. " _Cosima_ " she thought. The Healer had helped her forge her world and her absence weighed more on her than in the physical world. It was obvious now. She headed for the fountain of her youth, but unlike the last time, the water was cloudy. " _This world reflects your state of mind_ " she remembered what Cosima had taught her.

She ran her hand over the surface of the water and called "Withimer" without thinking.

The young man instantly appeared. Their resemblance was shocking, they were both tall and blessed with curly blonde hair. In another life they could have been mistaken for twins.

"You called me, Sister" whispered the young man. Delphine could not answer him, she was still in shock from his appearance. Whitimer approached her and took her in his arms. "You're afraid, little sister, I can feel it..."

"Whitimer, who am I?" Sobbed the young woman.

The warrior looked at her and laughed softly. "You are Delphine Cormier, who has before her an extraordinary destiny which awaits her," he replied without hesitation.

"So why do I no longer know who I am?" 

Whitimer gently stroked her hair "You know who you are but you're afraid of becoming who you are."

"I feel like so much is expected of me..." Delphine pulled away from the fountain and started walking in the garden.

"Your mission is important, Delphine, but you can only accomplish it if you are calm, if you have an identified goal," said the young warrior. “Don't make the same mistakes I did. I let go of what was most important to me ... "

Delphine looked at Whitimer and saw tears beaded in the young man's magnificent brown eyes. He took a vial from his pocket, leaned over the fountain and dipped it inside. 

"Delphine if you want an answer to your questions, if you want to get out of your dilemma ..." He handed her the vial, "you have only to turn to you your inner self. Do it when the time comes."

The young woman took the vial from the hands of her predecessor and hugged him. "Will you stay with me? I would like to sleep tonight."

Whitimer laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want little sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Mondax for the work it has accomplished. Once everything is calm, we will make the journey: it's a promise!
> 
> We live in a special moment. Here in France, we talk about confinement to avoid the spread of the epidemic.  
> Staying at home can save lives. It has never been easier to save lives: then stay home.  
> Call your elders to find out how they are doing. Do not rush to the stores: there will be something for everyone :)  
> I hope you are well, and that we will get out of this situation soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> Un grand merci à Mondax pour le travail qu'elle a accompli. Une fois que tout sera calme, nous ferons le voyage: c'est une promesse !
> 
> Nous vivons un moment particulier. Ici, en France, on parle de confinement pour éviter la propagation de l'épidémie.  
> Restez chez soi peut sauver des vies. Il n'a jamais été aussi simple de sauver des vies: alors restez chez vous.  
> Appelez vos anciens pour savoir comment ils vont. Ne vous précipitez pas sur les magasins: il y en aura pour tout le monde :)  
> J'espère que vous allez bien, et que nous sortirons bientôt de cette situation.
> 
> j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. :)


	16. A funny encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to Mondax for these remarks, corrections and mutual assistance during this complicated period.  
> I learned that some of you were in confinement but also sick. Know that I understand what you are going through and that I got out of it. Keep the faith! Follow the doctors' recommendations, Stay at home. Think of the others, the most vulnerable! a few weeks, a few months are nothing on the scale of a lifetime. We’ll defeat the damn Covid_19.

###  **Fort Dun Aengus - Ireland**

After taking a small path that climbs the hill, Delphine found herself on the heights of the cliffs that bordered Dun Aengus. She admired the beauty of the place but could not help but notice that sharp rocks had been stuck in the ground. "Surely to slow the progression of potential invaders," she thought before she pulled herself together, "since when do I notice this kind of detail?" Delphine had been on the heights for a little while and she rubbed her frozen hands against each other for some semblance of warmth. She watched the sun slowly reach the ocean and set off for the fort as dinner time was approaching. As she walked, she put her hands in her pockets and felt Whitimer's vial. She turned it several times between her fingers. " _When the time comes,_ " she thought.

She had arrived the day before with Sarah and Cosima. After a boat crossing from Rossaveal, they set foot on Inishmore Island. Delphine had stayed with her companions for a few minutes to admire the Antz building. Dun Aengus Fort was built as a triple semicircular enclosure, cornered towards the void. Going up to the ancient building, she passed her hand over the old stones. She discovered magnificent friezes engraved on the stone on the outer enclosure. Cosima explained to her that all the spiritual guides who had followed one another had marked the stone to protect the building.

During her descent, which seemed shorter to her than going there, she remembered the events of the past 24 hours. Marion Bowles had made a historic decision by immediately appointing Delphine as a full-fledged Antz without her undergoing the usual novice training. While it was Alison who had given her Antz tunic to her, the enthronement had taken place in the presence of Cosima who had been the first to attest to her awakening. She had been happy to see Cosima again after that night and she thought she could chat with her - maybe to explain her decision some more, maybe just to ask her how she’s been and what she’s been up to. But the Healer had not given her the opportunity for a one-on-one, instead choosing to be completely cordial during the enthronement - perhaps too cordial and polite that the conversation that Cosima did not leave any free field to return to their discussions about their relationship, about where they stand. Delphine would have liked to tell her about her conversations with Withimer and about the revelations of her predecessor which strengthened her new vocation. 

But she never got the chance to tell the Healer about that and alone in her thoughts, she couldn’t help but look at the unique medal pinned on the black jacket. She ran her hand over it and felt the lance engraved inside. "Withimer ..." She sighed. Cosima had taught her that the only one to wear the plate was also the last carrier of "Gar": the Gaalderan. "Gaalderan," she whispered. The wind seemed to drop in intensity at the pronunciation of the title which would henceforth accompany her name.

Marion Bowles had made another decision after she learned about the visions sent by Withimer - a team would go to Dun Aengus and find information about the Yamnayas. Alison was assigned to go to New York to work with Felix Dawkins. Their mission was to contact the dignitaries of the countries hosting Antz kivas and to detect if the ghost people had not succeeded in re-establishing themselves.

Lost in all these thoughts and memories, she almost did not see the woman who tumbled from the hill right in front of her. Delphine stopped in extremis and found herself face to face with her. "I like your hairs," she said to her with a strong Slavic accent as if nothing embarrassing happened. 

Puzzled, she detailed the young woman who had practically jumped in on her. She is slightly smaller, but she is more muscular than her. She wore a cape made from animal skins. Her hair was blond, shaggy and almost platinum. Her eyes were astonishing and circled in red. On her forehead ... Delphine gasped when she saw the tattoo: the same mark ᛉ that Sarah had received in her neck when Leekie died.

"Thank you. You ... " she stammered. But _the Windling_ (Delphine had no other definition or word in mind to qualify the young woman) cut her off and asked: "Have you seen the rabbit?” And without waiting for an answer, she left, hurtling down the rest of the hill. Watching her disappear from her line of vision, Delphine shook her head several times and noted mentally that she had to find out more about this peculiar, but very original person.

After the odd encounter, she safely returned to her quarters and was surprised to find Cosima on the floor surrounded by books and scrolls of parchment. The Healer showed no signs that she had heard her come back. Delphine took her time to look at her - how when she saw her, she remembered how her life had changed in the space of a few weeks, how her future prospects had completely changed. 

Delphine Cormier, a young French biologist pursuing a career in the United States, was no longer there. She had moved to the world of the Antz and discovered that she was the reincarnation of a 4th century warrior. Today, she no longer knew what she should - what she could believe. She was tossed between her own desires for the Healer in front of her and what her predecessor had experienced.

"Was the ride good?" Asked Cosima while looking over her shoulder - her attention momentarily away from her work. Delphine couldn't help but admire her. She shrugged and stepped forward to sit near the Healer, which somehow earned a chuckle from the brunette. "You are completely disheveled," she said and Delphine ran her hands through her curls and tied them in a semblance of a bun.

The sight of Cosima now reminded her that she still had no answers to the main questions that haunted her. And she thanked Cosima for giving her time. However, she was surprised to learn that she was assigned to share her quarters in Dun Aengus with the Healer. When this was announced back at the Fort York kiva, Cosima had not let anything appear - she seemed unperturbed by it. Delphine, meanwhile, had felt her heart stop.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Delphine asked her while pointing to the paperworks that surrounded the Healer.

"No not really ... but yes, somewhat... Anyway..." replied the Healer. Cosima got up and went to the kitchen area of their apartment, returning with two glasses of water.

Delphine took the glass with a mocking but playful smile. "Hmm, is it yes or no?" 

Cosima sat down again, rubbing her neck. "I'm disappointed. I'm learning new things but I can't find any connection to the Withimer visions you shared with me ... As if …" the Healer stopped to look for her words, "as if these events had not taken place."

When she answered, Delphine frowned. "These events have taken place. But it is possible that the documents relating to them are not accessible to the majority of the Antz." Cosima watched her and she couldn’t help but turn her head away, but Delphine's remark had awakened something in her - an idea, a curiosity. She went to her luggage and took out the dagger entrusted by Siobhan before leaving Fort York. "You are right, I believe that in fact it is not accessible to the common Antz. But what if it was for men who are unusual?” Said the Healer, turning to her partner before putting the dagger in Delphine's hand. She remembered the conversation in Captain Siobhan Sadler's office. 

Siobhan had just appointed Cosima, Delphine and Sarah to go to Ireland. Sarah could not hold back her sigh of relief at the announcement. She would go to the very places that had seen Kendall's birth and perhaps she would have a lead and find out what had happened to her. 

But an astute Captain Sadler had already perceived such emotions from her. "Sarah, don't let your feelings obscure our true mission." The First Phalanx took the warning seriously. "I will stay focused, Captain, but we never found her body. We have never been able to honor Kendall."

Cosima had lowered her head, she knew what Sarah was talking about. But just as she thought she managed to keep a low profile, Siobhan switched her attention to the Healer. "This also holds true for you. The circumstances of Kendall and Ethan's disappearances are most bizarre." She said to them.

At those words, Cosima raised her head. "Bizarre? Captain, in the span of a few years, two prominent Antz dignitaries disappeared without a trace." Siobhan wanted to interrupt her but the Healer raised her hand, wanting to speak and be heard. "And then we experienced an unprecedented period of trouble, culminating in the reappearance of _‘Gar’_. Just a food for thought, Captain - you have to recognize that all these elements - Kendall, Ethan, Gar, Delphine - they add up, they’re related somehow. That these events intertwine in someway," Cosima concluded.

Captain Sadler remained silent for a few moments and finally resigned to the fact that her First Phalanx and her Healer won’t back off. "We have never given up on the search. Never think otherwise." She got up too, and went to the shelves at the back of her desk. She took out a box and brought it back to her table. The three young women had not taken their eyes off the Captain for a second. Something important was happening.

"In the history of the Antz, we have always zealously and carefully guarded our secrets. A man has tracked us in the webs of great human history. He found us at Dun Aengus. He and his wife have become the only humans who know everything about us. Their children took up the torch after their death." Siobhan continued, rummaging through the box. She stopped for a moment and pulled out what she seemed to be looking for from it. She dusted the object and put it in front of everyone: it was a dagger with an ant on the guard.

Cosima went back to the kitchen. “This dagger is the key to new information. We have to find the descendants of this family that knows everything about us,” explained the young Healer.

Delphine also got up and walked over to the counter. She played with the dagger between her fingers. Cosima stopped and gaped at the casual display of dexterity, at the things Delphine’s fingers can be capable of. "I really need to understand how you manage to do this."

Delphine bit her lower lip, "since the tattoo appeared, there has been a lot of change ..." She stopped not wanting to go further on the subject. 

Cosima looked at her intently, if she continued on this subject she could not avoid the fateful conversation that night after Delphine’s trial. Each time her gaze fell on the young blonde, Cosima felt irreparably attracted. What would she not give to pass her hands through her blond curls and feel her lips against hers once again.

Cosima opened her mouth to speak but Delphine decided to return to the original subject. "How do you plan to find them? We interviewed the Captain of Dun Aengus but without success."

Cosima approached the blonde and took the dagger being careful not to touch her fingers. "At this time, we did not have the key."

Delphine sighed. "Very good, but cut the bunch of baloney. I'm hungry… and thirsty." 

Cosima laughed and decided to prepare the meal. "Your desires are orders, O Gaalderan," she joked, chiding the blonde who couldn’t help but laugh at her quip. Although Delphine was afraid to share her apartment with the Healer, she could not hide the fact that she felt comfortable with her, more than anyone if she was being honest. " _What if I was wrong? What if I made a mistake in not starting this with her?_ " She thought.

Delphine went into the kitchen and took the bottle of wine left for them. She served two glasses and handed one to Cosima. "I met someone on the edge of the cliffs," she recounted while sipping on her glass. 

Cosima looked up and replied casually, "well, it’s always good to make new friends." 

The young blonde chuckled, "Hmm, yes, and I saw something interesting." And Delphine proceeded to talk about the woman with the wild hair and the weird question about a rabbit.

"Indeed, it’s disturbing. Who still puts on and wears animal skins these days? And where did the rabbit go?” Is all that Cosima replied after Delphine's account. The young blonde poked her on the shoulder, it was obvious to her that the Healer was in a teasing mood. Delphine knew it was a defense mechanism, her way of dealing with tension.

"We have to find her," suggested the blonde. "We would have information about Sarah's mark and the reasons why it appeared," continued Cosima.

They looked at each other for a moment, they were surprised that one always finished the other's sentences. Cosima awkwardly coughed and went to the kitchen. The evening was going well, she thought, and it was important not to make mistakes and lower her guard. She knew what she felt for Delphine but the young woman had clearly explained her position, explained her doubts. The least she could do was respect it by giving her time to sort things out on her own.

They settled down for dinner, they decided not to talk about missions, disappearances or reappearances. The two young women decided to leave aside everything that had to do with their presence on the island. In spite of their joint efforts to keep the dinner conversation light, Withimer and Théias had taught them that the situation was serious - that the Yamnayas were rising from the ashes. Their predecessors had placed an immense weight on their shoulders. 

“You are nervous, I can feel it, Cosima,” said the Frenchwoman.

Cosima looked at her and rubbed her forehand. "Delphine? We are going to fight and some of us are going to die ..."

The Frenchwoman took her glass and brought it to her mouth. "Yes it's true but others will live. And I want us to be one of them."

Cosima looked at her, she wanted to reach for her hand but Delphine quickly moved away. 

"Cosima ..."

"Yes, you're not ready ..."

"No, not yet ... I ... I still need time"

Cosima got up and cleared away the leftovers from dinner. "It's late, it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow I have a track, a lead to explore."

She entered her room and fell heavily on her bed. Cosima ran her hands through her hair, closed her eyes and took several breaths to calm down. When Siobhan had explained to them that she and Delphine were going to share apartments, the Healer had kept a neutral attitude. The Captain and her Sendiherra had given their instructions, and she had to follow. She had thought of going to Siobhan to discuss it but that would have meant admitting that she wanted to go further in her relationship with Delphine. She sprawled on the bed, the tears started to fall and she did nothing to stop them, frustration overwhelmed her - she hated to suffer without having a say. And staying within the same walls as Delphine was not easy, it was one of those moments when she wanted to go back to her old life and have no responsibility. "I absolutely have to control myself, I have to end this ..." She ended up falling asleep without undressing.

The next day, there was a knock on the door and with Delphine not leaving her room to answer it, Cosima understood that she had to be the one to greet the impudent who disturbed them so early. As she walked to open the door, there was another round of knocks that were more insistent. "Just a sec, I'm coming! I’m coming..." She opened the door and discovered a red-haired young woman in her twenties who was pushing a food cart. 

"Hello Healer Niehaus, my name is Sophie, I was asked to bring you breakfast," the young woman announced while lowering her head respectfully. Cosima fully opened the door to give the young woman access to their quarters. One small detail puzzled the Healer: Sophie had no tattoos on her face. 

"I should have come to Dun Aengus earlier. The service is perfect", Cosima joked to lighten the mood. 

Sophie turned to face her with a timid smile on her face. "You are our guests of honor, we want your stay to be as pleasant as possible," she said as she started to set the breakfast table. She put down the first dishes and stopped suddenly. Cosima noticed that the girl had froze as she stared intently at the dagger. 

The Healer slowly approached it, took the dagger in her hands and brought it to her attention. "Have you ever seen this dagger?" She asked softly.

Sophie went back to drawing up the dishes and replied, "No, I have never seen it, Healer."

"Have you ever heard of it?" Cosima insisted.

The girl nervously ran her hands through her hair. "Yes, Healer Niehaus." 

Cosima's heart missed a beat. "Who are you?" She ended up asking.

Sophie went around the table and sat on a chair, she put her hands flat on the table. "We are the Safe. We have, years ago, participated in the realization of the great awakening. Since then, we have been following you and keeping your memory." 

Cosima could hardly understand what she meant, "you are not Antz ..." The girl nodded negatively.

"What is your name?" Cosima tried. "My name is Sophie d’Anvers, I am the granddaughter of Alexandre and Victoire d’Anvers."

At this answer, Cosima jumped. D'Anvers was the name of the diplomat who had headed the international missions responsible for the installation of the Antz. Sophie had recognized the dagger, Siobhan had spoken about this family which held the secret chronicles of the Antz.

"Sophie, I have to see everything you have" ordered Cosima. 

"I'm sorry, Healer, but I cannot authorize your request" replied the disappointed girl. She bowed her head in shame. 

"But why?" Cosima exclaimed. 

"You are not the key," Sophie breathed weakly.

"Sophie, I have to see everything you have," the voice came from the other bedroom door. Delphine was standing by the door as she looked intently at the red haired woman. 

Sophie stood up and curtsied. "Yes! As you wish, Gaalderan."


	17. "What was believed to be dead is not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to celebrate Tat Maslany's live tonight on Serial Box.  
> and to pass the time. We are more and more in quarantine.  
> A little personal message for Mondax: our work sessions on Drive are a real respite for me during this complicated period.  
> Thank you from the heart !  
> Stay cautious, stay at home, et Santé !

###  **Kilronan - Inishmore**

* * *

After the encounter with Sophie d'Anvers, it was decided to arrange another meeting the same evening in the village pub of Kilronan several kilometers from Dun Aengus. Sarah was then made aware of the situation and was initially skeptical. 

“This story is weird. You will not go alone - I am accompanying you,” declared the First Phalanx. Cosima admitted that she felt more reassured and secured to have the young warrior with them. While she knew how to defend herself, a more than capable reinforcement would be most welcome, for although they had no reason to be afraid inside the fort, the meeting in an unfamiliar village several kilometers away requires all available precautions.

The Irish pub was packed that night and it seemed like the establishment was the meeting place for the islanders. When Cosima entered the bar with Delphine and Sarah by her side, a silence had greeted them. They sat at the back of the watering hole and were greeted by the hostess. Sarah took matters into her own hands and ordered a round of dark beer without asking for her comrades’ preferences.

Sarah finished her glass with one stroke and slammed it heavily on the wooden table. "Aaaah, nothing beats an Irish beer." She took the jug and poured herself another pint of brown beer, looking at Delphine who nodded, "it seems like it’s been forever since I’ve had a drink!" 

Cosima was nervous and kept staring at the front door of the establishment. "Ouch! Dude!" The Healer rubbed her calf under the table. 

"Be more discreet, you are stretched like a bow," said Sarah. 

"And you think hitting me will relax me?" Cosima quipped. 

"No, but it makes you think of something else," replied the First Phalanx mischievously and Delphine began to chuckle. 

"I don't really feel relaxed," whined Cosima who’s still rubbing her calf. She turned to Delphine and sulked. "Are you laughing at my misery, blondie? You want to get into it too - hurt Cosima to relax her? Go for it!" The Healer’s obviously wind up and pissed, “that’s what you’ve been doing to me anyway,” she mumbled.

The blonde met her look before she reached out to stroke Cosima’s face. "I'm sure you’re going to need a lot more to destabilize you, mon am...mon amie." 

Cosima straightened abruptly and returned to her glass of beer. "I don't need much right now ..." She whispered.

Sarah smirked. She had not missed the tension - both emotional and sexual, and the push and pull at play from the exchange, so she decided to let her two friends settle their differences. "I'm going to the bar to get another pitcher." She got up before either of them could react. 

Delphine was playing with her glass as she spoke. "I don't think this is a trap, but according to Sophie, we must take precautions.” 

Cosima groaned as she emptied her own glass. "There's more here than meets the eye." She had seen through Sarah’s sudden urge to get another pitcher of beer so she dared to raise her eyes nor sidle up next to Delphine. Her loss of control the night before was still present in her mind and she did not want to suffer another rejection.

Delphine put both her hands on the table and caught the Healer’s attention. "Cosima, I don't want to sound like I'm playing a game … that I’m leading you on..."

"What are you talking about?" The young brunette frowned.

"I don't want one of us to suffer ..." Conceded the young French Woman.

"Too late for that, Cormier." Cosima was surprised at how quick and sure her reply was.

Delphine wanted to react, wanted to say that she’s suffering too, but she saw Sarah coming back to their table out of the corner of her eye.

Sarah observed the two young women for a moment. “You can cut through the tension in here with that dagger,” she mumbled to herself. Sitting down again, she couldn’t help but shake her head. " _Muleheaded, these two_ ," she thought. The young warrior was about to say something when a musician went up on the stage with a lute. The audience applauded him and he began to play his instrument softly.

Music filled the entire pub and customers listened to it ceremonially. Delphine approached her comrades."We have been watched since we arrived," she whispered. Sarah nodded and followed the old man standing at the entrance to the pub. When their eyes met, the observer nodded outside and took the exit door.

" _Let's wait for the applause before going out,_ " Sarah said mentally to her two companions.

The musician scratched the last chords of a ballad and a round of applause greeted his performance. The three young women took advantage of the cheers to make their discreet exit. Outside, Cosima’s attention was drawn to a hissing sound. Sarah walked to the corner followed by Delphine. They looked from both sides but saw no one. Cosima joined them and heard the hiss again. She decided to follow the sound and took the path to her left.

Sarah stopped the Healer, holding on to her arm. "Where do you think you’re going? Why are you going like this?" 

Cosima quickly broke away from the First Phalanx’s grip. "What? Can't you hear the hiss?"

The First Phalanx incredulously looked at her. "What hiss?" Trusting her ear, the Healer decided there wasn’t much time to explain as she walked past Sarah to get to the source of the sound. Delphine followed her. She didn’t hear the sound just like Sarah, but she trusted the Healer completely. 

“Like the blind leading the blind,” Sarah said with a shrug before ultimately resigning herself to follow them. Cosima sometimes stopped to take the time to listen and before suddenly setting off again. This little game of following the phantom sound that only the Healer can hear lasted for many minutes until the uncertain path brought the three young women to a small square.

They found the old man waiting for them on a bench with a cane in his hands. With a smile, Cosima approached the curious character. "It has been years since I heard the _kus dili._ " 

The old man stood up and respectfully greeted the Healer. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Healer, my name is Çetin and I am here to guide you."

" _Merhaba, Çetin, benim adım Cosima ve işte iki yoldaşım Sarah ve Delphine,_ " replied Cosima. Çetin raised his eyebrows and gave them a beaming smile from ear to ear. "I was told that you were talented, I see that you really are _Bir rehber._ "

Sarah nodded soberly while keeping her distance and Çetin did not take umbrage at the coldness of the First Phalanx. But he turned to Delphine and put his hand on her heart. " _Mes Hommages, Gaalderan._ " Çetin could not hold Delphine's gaze and bowed his head. The old man was overcome with emotion and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

Delphine stepped forward, put her hands on her shoulders " _Bonjour, Çetin, Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance_.”

Çetin took a deep breath, sat down on the bench and pointed to a house with his cane. "Don't knock on someone else's door if you don't want us to knock on yours." With these words, he got up and left the place. Cosima followed the direction shown by Çetin and saw an alley. She looked at Delphine who nodded. 

Sarah, a bit reluctant, followed suit. “So the _kus dili_ really exists?" She asked. Cosima stared at her, outraged. "What?! Don't look at me like that, apart from you, I had never met anyone who spoke it. You were always the only one who heard it," defended Sarah.

Delphine looked at them with furrowed and confused brows. "What is a _kus dili_?" 

Cosima smiled - even in uncertainties and danger, she would relish any opportunity to dazzle the blonde with her knowledge. "The language of Turkish birds is a bit like the telephone of antiquity. Only those who speak it can clearly perceive it." The Healer wanted to continue her explanation but her attention was drawn to a green door. "It's here!" She whispered.

Sarah stepped forward and put her hand on the symbol engraved in the middle of the door. "An Ant! Cosima, give me the dagger". The young phalanx compared the two engravings - "They are similar". She took a step back and returned the weapon to the Healer. Sarah was not reassured by their situation - they had been taken around the whole village and they found themselves in an unknown alley. Cosima felt her confusion as Delphine stepped forward without hesitation and grabbed the knocker. She knocked three times and backed away.

A few seconds later, the door opened. It was Sophie d'Anvers, who seemed relieved to see the three women. She urged them to come in and took a last look down the street. She closed the door and landed on it to breathe. "You managed to come without a hitch" the relief was on her face.

Cosima shrugged,"yes but not without visiting half the village," she said mutinously.

Sophie looked serious and she said, "you can never take enough precautions. Everyone should not know that you are here and for what reasons." The change in the young woman was radical: the young, timid servant who she met this morning had given way to a determined and sure woman whose eyes were shining with great intelligence and wisdom.

"Please follow me," she told them.

The front door of the house did not indicate the depth of the building. The four women crossed a hallway then a dining room. The young hostess brought them into a large office decorated in French style. The contrast was striking with the Irish architecture outside the house.

In the subdued atmosphere made possible by the warmth and comfort of a fireplace, a Louis XVI-period desk sat in the middle of the large room. Delphine entered the room and looked around. She went to the furniture and touched the various objects. A paper cutter sat enthroned with a discarded leather travel notebook. Several photo frames were arranged near a terrestrial globe which must have been twice her age. She took one of the frames and asked Sophie in French “Vos grand-parents?" 

The young woman stepped forward and took the frame "Oui, Alexandre et Victoire d’Anvers. A leur côté, mon père, Philippe et sa sœur Capucine." Sophie tenderly ran her fingers over the faces of her ancestors before putting the photograph down and turned her attention back to her guests, "Please take your seats."

Cosima, Delphine and Sarah took their places on the Louis XVI armchairs which surrounded a large coffee table. Sophie sat down with them and looked at them one by one before starting, "I know you are pressed with time, but it is necessary to explain our history to you before the Key," she looked intently at Delphine, "gets access to the Safe" she continued.

The three Antz agreed and settled into their chairs.

Sophie looked at the fire, which was burning hot and seemed to be taking the time to put her thoughts in order. The moment was historic for the young woman, she faced the Gaalderan and the spiritual guide of which she was the protector. It was at a crossroads in the history of Antz and Humanity by extension. 

She took a breath and began her story, "to understand your story you have to understand ours. My Grandfather, Alexandre d’Anvers, dedicated his life to looking for you, discovering you, protecting you and helping you prosper. He had lived through the horrors of the two great world wars and wanted to find a way to prevent humanity from getting lost in endless conflicts."

She turned her head and looked tenderly at a large portrait of a man in a 1950’s suit. "Since then, the d’Anvers clan has been responsible for the history of the Antz. Our role is to document, archive and monitor your activities."

Sarah jumped. "Are you spying on us?" 

Sophie turned to her and said calmly, "no, First Phalanx Manning, we are working with you for you. Very few are aware of our burden. My father, Philippe d’Anvers, left me as a legacy - this function." Sophie’s determined look briefly went sentimental at the mention of her father before she regained her composure to tell their story. "In the Sixties, Alexandre went to Dun Aengus, with his wife Victoire. He had discovered the ritual of the great awakening," continued the young scholar. "They appeared before the supreme council and solemnly asked the Antz to reveal themselves in broad daylight."

"We know that part of our history," Cosima intervened before stepping into her chair. "What we don't know is what this dagger does."

"I'm getting there," replied Sophie. “The Supreme Council agreed to launch the Great Awakening. But they prohibited my grandparents from leaving Dun Aengus. The ancients considered that they knew too much. Over time, the conditions of their lives became more flexible. They could leave the island but never together. One of them always has to stay at Dun Aengus."

Delphine put her hand to her mouth and could not help asking her inner thought. "So they were prisoners?" 

The young scholar nodded. "But that was without counting on the ingenuity and curiosity of my grandparents. They took advantage of their time on the island to compile all the information they could find."

Sarah, who had been silent from the start, sat huddled in her chair. "Are you a prisoner?" 

Sophie smiled sadly. "No, I am not. Over the years, the Antz and my grandparents have entered into an alliance. This agreement was to protect the Safe."

Delphine tilted her head and looked at the portrait of d’Anvers who dominated them."Sophie? What is the Safe? "

Cosima held out her dagger and continued to press. "And what does this key mean?" 

Sophie took the dagger and looked at the young blonde. "The Safe is the room which holds all the most influential Antz chronicles and notebooks. You will find in there the secret writings of your predecessors. Only the key holder, the Gaalderan,” and Sophie pointed to Delphine, “can allow the Guide,” and she turned to face Cosima, “to access these writings."

The cogs in Sarah’s mind whirred, something that Sophie noticed as she regarded the young warrior. "Yes, First Phalanx, we have Kendall Malone's notebooks." Sarah jumped at the statement. She had seen Kendall write endlessly in old books, but hadn't found any of it when she searched her belongings after her disappearance. "We also have older memories that make amazing revelations," continued the girl. "These texts speak of you, Healer and of you, Gaalderan." Cosima and Delphine looked at each other, at the prospect of knowing more about their intertwined destinies and lives.

Cosima had a dry throat and asked for a glass of water. She took the glass that the young scholar handed her. What was she going to find from these texts? Revelations about supposed past lives that were going to question how she wanted to live her life and who to spend it with? She looked at Delphine. She’s attracted to this woman, but was it really her or was she predestined to love her? The Healer took a deep breath and emptied her mind. She had to pull herself together and find the answers to her questions - the stakes were more important than her own personal life and future.

After a few moments, Cosima asked. "Sophie, have you ever seen the words ‘ _What we thought dead is not dead_?’ "

The young woman thought for a moment and nodded. "This mention appears in the chronicles of Withimer and in the notebooks of Malone."

Sophie handed the dagger to Delphine. "Gaalderan, it's time you open the Safe." 

Delphine grabbed the weapon and followed the young scholar who was heading for the fireplace.

Sophie removed a brick from the hearth and revealed an entrance that could accommodate the dagger. Delphine did not wait long and placed the dagger in the opening. She felt she could move down and she did. The dagger descended and then went on its own to the left. A mechanism started, the fire in the fireplace went out and the hearth seemed to enter in on itself.

Suddenly the noise stopped and the four young women found themselves in front of an extension five times larger than Sophie's office. Delphine stepped forward and the side torches lit instantly.

Cosima and Sarah got up at the same time and followed Delphine into the new room.

"This is our task, our duty," Sophie said to them from the back of the room, "but it is your heritage." 

Cosima approached the books and touched them with the tips of her fingers. "It's amazing," whispered the Healer, "these are the chronicles of Neda 'Smiling' Draven and then those of Wyatt 'The Fool' Ridley."

Delphine watched her and couldn't help but smile tenderly. Cosima reminded her of a child in a candy store. The Healer went from one shelf to another, from one table to another, took a book, leafed through it and put it down. The blonde approached the Healer and whispered in her ear. "And in here, you think you can find what you are looking for?"

Cosima felt the heat dawn in the hollow of her back. Delphine was a few inches from her and she could feel her breath. She turned around and looked at her. Delphine smiled at her gently. "Find the answers," she tried to slip past her - to look at another chronicle, another shelf, but Cosima ended up touching the blonde’s hips. The two women looked at each other - at the very little distance left for their lips to meet. Where Cosima touched her, she could feel heat as Delphine's gaze travelled from the Healer's eyes to her lips. Unable to hold back any longer, she wanted to lean in and kiss her, to feel the soft lips on hers - to grant access to the Healer’s tongue.

"Oi, you're not alone ..." groaned Sarah, and beside her Sophie blushed and looked down.Cosima smiled and took a step back. "I am here in my element, in my duty as Healer and Guide, we will find our answers." Delphine shook her head and laughed softly. “ _Cosima, please wait for me_ ,” she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Merhaba, Çetin, benim adım Cosima ve işte iki yoldaşım Sarah ve Delphine," / Hello, Cetin, my name is Cosima and here are my two comrades Sarah and Delphine.  
> Bir rehber / Guide  
> "Mes Hommages, Gaalderan." / "Greetings, Gaalderan."  
> "Bonjour, Çetin, Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.” / "Hello Çetin I am delighted to meet you."
> 
> kuş dili: is a version of the Turkish language communicated through high-pitch whistles and melodies. (for more see here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkish_bird_language)


	18. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these complicated times, I wish you all to keep your health and hope.  
> Some of you are doctors, nurses, vendors, firefighters, police, garbage collectors, teachers. You have my eternal admiration and thanks.  
> We haven't listened to you enough: You are my Antz :) You saved my life!
> 
> a big thank you once again to Mondax, go for a ride on Love Match: it's a great story that will make you feel good :)

###  **Kilronan - Inishmore**

* * *

Kendall Malone had not disappeared without leaving a trace according to Sophie, Sarah thought as she ceremoniously entered the secret room. "Can you tell me where Malone's notebooks are?" Sarah asked as she continued walking into the room.

The young scholar reached out to one of the tables. "This way, First Phalanx, Kendall Malone was from Dun Aengus. We have kept all of these notebooks." 

Sarah suddenly turned her head towards the young woman. "All the notebooks?" 

"Yes, absolutely all, she sent them to us regularly," added the young woman.

Sarah was feverish at the thought that the missing puzzle piece of Kendall’s demise was right here. "What is the date of the last notebook?" She asked.

Sophie approached the table and took a booklet and leafed through the pages. "The last entry was in March 2008, First Phalanx." 

Sarah gasped. "She disappeared 2 months after …"

Just then, Cosima approached her friend. "We have to organize ourselves. Concentrate on Kendall's notebooks, try to understand her story. We are also looking for the mention of Withimer: if you find anything, notify me immediately." Sarah nodded at the instruction.

"Delphine, we are going to search the chronicles of Withimer. We need to learn more about him and Théias. They must have traced the events that involve the Yamnayas," the Healer continued. Delphine did not need to be told twice as she searched on the scrolls in the other shelves.

"And Sophie,” Cosima further instructed, “could you take out the texts in which there could be mentions of  _ What we thought dead is not dead. _ " Sophie nodded and did so.

"It makes no sense! There is nothing, nothing useful! Just a bunch of bullshit scribbles!" Sarah had just cracked, frustrated that “the missing puzzle piece” seemed nothing but a jumble of words. “She spent her time writing all these bullshit. Pages and pages without interest, without anything that we can use." Exasperated, the young warrior overturned the table and left the room. Cosima wanted to catch up with her but Delphine was faster than her. "I’ll take care of it, keep searching." Delphine handed her the book she was looking at and went to follow and search for Sarah.

Delphine took several minutes to find Sarah who had decided to take refuge in the wine cellar. She found the young woman seated with a bottle in her hand, playing with a notebook by tapping it on the ground.

The French woman cleared her throat to signify her presence. "Sarah? May I join you?"

“You should be with your partner to find a solution to your questions, Delphine. I’ll be fine.”

Delphine looked at her sharply and began to blush from head to toe. The word partner...surely the First Phalanx only meant it as work partner or mission colleague...

"Don't be stupid, it's no secret. The way you look at Cosima does not fool anyone. And as for her, she crosses this world like a ghost since your decision ‘to take time to figure things out’,” ruminated Sarah.

The revelation of what her comrade thought of her relationship with Cosima took Delphine by surprise. While she knew that the decision she had made was comfortable neither for Cosima nor for her, she didn't think it was visible at this point to the others. "We need time ..." Delphine said, in a weak effort to defend a decision she had been having doubts with herself.

“A war is going to break out, you will run out of time,” cut Sarah.

Delphine looked at her hands. Sarah’s right and she didn't know what to add, what to say. 

Sarah groaned and pushed herself to the side to make room for her friend. Delphine sat down and took the bottle that Sarah handed her. "I have spent the last few years looking for any trace of her. Any clue that would put us on the path to identifying her murderer." The young warrior wiped the tears from her cheeks. "She abandoned us. She abandoned me. Today, I don't know what to do anymore." Delphine crushed one of Sarah's tears with her thumb and took her in her arms. With her other hand, she grabbed the notebook.

At her first touch, the notebook’s cover lit up in the middle and revealed an ornament. The two young women looked at the notebook with wide eyes. Delphine dropped the notebook in her daze and noticed that the light was dimming. She wanted to take it back but Sarah was faster. The First Phalanx delicately ran her fingers over the cover where the light had appeared. "Tīwaz" whispered Sarah. "Delphine… it is my mark ..." And as proof, the young woman showed her the mark on the cover, a simple symbol " ᛏ " which was identical to the one she had on her forehead. Convinced, Delphine touched the notebook in her comrade's hand and the symbol sparkled again. The two women looked at each other and understood. Sarah put the notebook down on the floor, wiped her hands on her tunic and looked at the blonde. Simultaneously, they put their hands on the notebook.

Kendall Malone appeared in the middle of the cellar and giggled. "Sarah, I think you couldn't have found a better place to bring me back. The d’Anvers wine cellar in Kilronan is one of the best places in the world." The young woman did not believe her eyes, she opened and closed her mouth without being able to pronounce a sound.

"Oh please! Close that mouth if you have nothing to say," said the ghost with a mocking tone. Kendall turned to Delphine and spoke to her. " _ Gar _ was awake but I did not expect that. Who is the Guide? "

Sarah shook her head. "The guide?" 

"Yes, the Guide. Who accompanies the Spear?" 

Without believing it Sarah spoke. "Cosima?"

Kendall laughed heartily. "Cosima? Well… well, very well. The old fool must be pulling his hair out right about now." 

No longer able to hold her curiosity, Sarah stood up and faced the apparition. "What is this bullshit? Even as a dead person you sure are capable of spouting rubbish." 

Kendall rubbed her eyes and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Strangely, the contact was made as if she’s alive. Sarah froze and looked down at her mentor's hand. "And you? Even if I’m dead you will not show me respect. But enough of the barbs, I'm glad to see you again, Sarah. And I'm sorry for leaving you." With these words, the First Phalanx collapsed in tears.

Delphine got up too and Kendall observed her for a moment. "Gaalderan, we have to talk. The Guide must be present." With these last words, the spirit vanished and the notebook went out. Delphine approached Sarah. "We must go up to see Cosima."

When Delphine and Sarah arrived, Cosima understood that something had happened. "What's going on, have you seen a ghost?" Sarah froze while Delphine ran her hands through her hair and replied, "well, you could say that," which made the Healer frown. 

"Cosima, let's sit down, a very long night awaits us," advised Delphine as she recounted what just happened with Kendall Malone’s notebook.

Cosima was holding her head in her hands as her comrades looked at her with apprehension. Sarah still found it hard to come into terms with what they experienced in the cellar. It was not only the missing puzzle piece, it was the missing Kendall Malone, talking and almost in the flesh. 

Delphine gently called her "Cosima? Is it ... "

"It's incredible!" Exulted the Healer, surprising everyone. "And are you telling me you can bring her back?" Cosima followed-up. Delphine and Sarah exchanged looks and nodded. 

"Okay...I did not see that. What do you expect to do now?" Begged the young Healer.

Delphine turned to Sophie. "Could you leave us, please?" The girl nodded and left the secret room. With Sophie gone, she put Malone's notebook on the table and waited until Sarah was ready to put her hands on the cover. As in the cellar, the symbol lit up and Kendall re-appeared. 

"Woooooooahhhhh Fuckkkkkkk!" Cosima couldn't help but swear as she got up from her chair.

Kendall gave her a reproving look. "You never knew how to be polite, Cosima Niehaus." Faced with the severity of the former mentor, the Healer bit her tongue and pulled herself together. "I am however extremely happy to see you again," added Kendall with great tenderness.

Sarah whispered to her friend, "she's as boring as a dead person as she was when she was alive, don’t you think?" 

"I heard that!" Thundered Kendall, which made Delphine laugh. She could imagine how impish Sarah and Cosima were around Kendall when times were simpler as she looked at them while trying to tuck their heads in their shoulders.

Kendall waited for the three young women to recover. "I know you have a lot of questions. But I am not in a position in my current form to answer all your questions."

The disappointment fell on Cosima and Sarah. "So why are you here, you tough old badger?" Implored Sarah. 

"I'm here to tell you what remains to be done," Kendall replied mysteriously.

She raised her arm and held it out towards the archives around the three women. "All this knowledge must not fall into the hollow of the wrong hands. You have to move them," Kendall ordered.

"How did you die?" Asked Sarah. 

"I cannot answer this question in this form," replied Kendall.

"How could you reappear?" Cosima tried. Malone’s spirit turned to Cosima and said, "it's a mentors’ capacity. When we have not been able to finish the initiation of our students we keep a kind of memory."

"Where is your body?" Sarah tried again, believing this time that Kendall can give her a useful response. 

Kendall bowed her head and said weakly, "I cannot answer this question in this form."

"How can you answer us?" Replied Delphine without thinking. The spirit of Kendall applauded the blonde. "We are moving forward ... I can answer you where what we thought dead is not." 

Cosima took the opportunity. "Where is this ... place?"

The specter of the old woman answered inspiredly. "Find and open the  _ Metnal, _ " and just like that the spirit expired and disappeared slowly under the eyes of the three young Antz.


	19. "My Sestra, yes"

Sarah authoritatively walked, her steps echoed in the silent streets of Kilronan. Every step she took showed off her military gait and her many years of training to be a First Phalanx. Cosima and Delphine followed at a reasonable distance - they dared not disturb their comrade who had just seen the specter of her mentor after years of unsuccessful and fruitless investigation and research.

The return to Dun Aengus was tense with the young women having decided to resume investigations the next day after a good night's sleep. Cosima still asked Sophie if she had ever heard of  _ Metnal _ and the scholar had unfortunately never heard this word. Annoyed, the Healer had no idea where to go, where to start. Kendall's appearance had raised so much hope. If she couldn't find what this Metnal was, there would be little chance of getting the information she wanted.

In doubt, she had contacted Siobhan to explain that the dagger had found its owner and its usefulness. The Healer had also spoken of the revelations from Kendall's ghost. She had felt her Captain’s emotions when she told her about the conditions of the appearance of Sarah’s former mentor. But in the end the telepathic conversation - while comforting - yielded no new information. Siobhan had no idea what the  _ Metnal _ could be and Cosima had almost lost hope about finding more about it as the conversation ended.

Delphine felt that Cosima needed comfort and stopped her for a moment. "Cosima,” she said holding both her hands, “We will -". She was interrupted by a huge crash, a body had just fallen from the tree that bordered the way home. Sarah rushed to her friends to quelch any attack or danger, pulling out her blade and pointing it at the intruder. The three women stood on guard and watched the human form trying to get up.

The woman groaned and got up with difficulty before she turned and saw Delphine in the middle of Cosima and Sarah. She lifted her hat and put her animal skin coat on her shoulders correctly. "Good evening, Golden Hair, have you seen the rabbit?" She asked her with the same strong Slavic accent as she did the first time they crossed paths. 

Delphine took a breath and lowered her guard. "No, I'm sorry but I wasn’t really paying attention to woodland creatures at this time."

Cosima relaxed as she listened in to the conversation, which had neither a tail nor a head. It was too much for Sarah who exploded at the inanity she was hearing. "What the bloody hell is going on here? We see specters who say everything and nothing ... Crazy people falling from trees and looking for rabbits ... I've had enough: I'm getting out of here!" 

The windling stopped her from passing and scrutinized her face. Sarah took a step back but not without a threat. "If you don't move and let me pass, you asshole, I will blow you up." The woman in the animal skin coat began to groan, Sarah realized that it was a laugh.

"You are funny, Sestra," the windling said.

Her patience worn thin, Sarah grabbed the woman by the collar and lifted her from the ground. "I am not your Sestra or whatever: now move aside!" She threw her over her shoulder, the windling softly landed a few meters from the First Phalanx. After putting her animal skins coat back in place, she adopted an en garde position.

Seeing this, Delphine intervened to calm things down and restrained her comrade. "Sarah, stand down, she doesn't want to hurt us." 

Sarah turned to Delphine and directed her rage towards her. "Piss of Cormier! I don't give a shit if she wants to harm us or not!" This made Cosima take a step forward. She knew her friend’s temperament and she didn't want her to take it out on Delphine. 

"Let me go, Cosima!” Sarah wailed. “I don't give a shit about Kendall Malone and that fucking  _ Metnal _ ..."

" _ Metnal _ ?" Growled the windling "Are you looking for the  _ Metnal _ , Sestra ?" 

The three women froze and turned to the one who just spoke. Cosima was the first to approach. "Do you know where the  _ Metnal _ is?" But Delphine stopped her with one arm before she could press further. "What is your name?" The blonde asked.

"Helena… you're looking for the  _ Metnal _ , yes?" 

Cosima passed Delphine and spoke again.. "Helena, do you know where it is?"

Helena nodded and Sarah caught up with Cosima, "aren't you tired of blindly following crazy people?” The First Phalanx angrily whispered in the hollow of the Healer’s ear. “Look at her! She’s screwy! She’s lost her marbles."

Cosima seemed to take into consideration what her friend had just said. Helena approached the two women and took off her hat. She was particularly scrutinizing Sarah. "I can take you to the  _ Metnal _ , Sestra, yes." With a closer look at the odd woman, Sarah was able to see the mark on her forehead " ᛉ ". She had no more words because on Helena's forehead was the mark she had freshly received on the neck in the evening of Leekie's death. "Fine, but I am NOT your Sestra," Sarah still managed to yell out. 

Helena ran her fingers over her forehead, her tattoo lit up as well as the one on Sarah's neck. "Oh Yes! We are Sestras." Faced with the reaction of the marks and the influx of energy, Sarah was left speechless. Helena put her hat back on and said, "tomorrow you will ask for the council to be held, Sestra, yes. Ask to speak to the dead." The young woman smiled at them oddly and resumed her journey. 

"Well, that was odd," admitted Cosima. Delphine approached Sarah and guided her on the way to Dun Aengus. It was the strangest night of their lives and they just got here. What more strange and inexplicable riddles await them?

It was decided that Sarah and Delphine would ask Marion Bowles, Sendiherra of Dun Aengus, to hold the council at the Irish fort. This council was considered the supreme assembly of the Antz organization and it was during these meetings that the biggest decisions were made. 

The young women had naturally felt a hesitation around Marion but she had taken one look at Delphine and finally accepted the request. Since heading the council at Fort York that had enthroned Delphine, the Antz Dignitary had taken a liking towards the young woman. She had meticulously prepared for Delphine and her team’s arrival at Dun Aengus and made all the necessary arrangements to make their travel and stay easier. This request: to speak to the dead, was something she didn’t expect to receive from their Fort York comrades. But Delphine is the Gaalderan and even if she had her doubts and questions, she would grant their request - they were going to be able to ask to speak to the dead. The Council was held the day after the request. Like the Fort York meeting room, Tribunes surrounded a table on which several Antz dignitaries had taken their respective places. But unlike the Canadian assembly, this one seemed open to the public. 

When Delphine and Cosima entered the room, they thought that all the Antz of Dun Aengus had reserved their places. Marion Bowles had warned them earlier that the presence of the Gaalderan would attract a sizable crowd. Marion entered the room and in turn, there was silence. Her gaze went around the room and stopped on Cosima. 

She sat down and spoke. "Healer Niehaus, you asked for a Supreme Council in the place of the Kiva of Dun Aengus."

Cosima stood up and nodded. "Yes, Sendiherra."

Marion Bowles returned her nod and turned her head to her right. "We - including Evie Cho, Captain of the Kiva, and Ferdinand Chevalier, First Phalanx of Dun Aengus, have accepted the holding of this Council." Evie and Ferdinand detailed Cosima, and at one the Healer felt uncomfortable. Delphine got up to stand beside her to offer support.

Ferdinand Chevalier straightened into his seat to have a better view of the blonde and instinctively, Delphine decided that she should be wary of him. She gently took Cosima's arm. " _ Cosima _ ,  _ beware of him ... _ " She advised her mentally. The Healer made her realize that she already had an idea of the man in front of her by returning her mental message.

Marion Bowles then turned to her right. "Shay Davydov, Healer, will assist me today." The blonde Healer respectfully greeted Cosima who gave her a bright smile and winked at her. 

" _ Do you know her? _ " Delphine mentally sent with a touch of jealousy that she couldn’t hide. She’s not sure if she wanted to conceal it.. 

Cosima giggled mentally. " _ Shay and I were initiated at the same time. We have proven ourselves on common missions, _ " Cosima explained. 

Delphine frowned. " _ Common missions _ ?"

" _ Shay and I...We have ... a history ... _ " Cosima decided not to go any further, but she could tell that the blonde was annoyed. It shouldn’t be the case, but Cosima found herself amused by Delphine’s jealousy. 

Delphine immediately ceased the mental link, feeling rage lodged in the hollow of her chest and not wanting Cosima to know about that. Why did she feel so uneasy? Shay was a magnificent woman, blonde, sensual and she radiated incredible power. The look she put on Cosima was not that of an acquaintance. Yes, she had a story with Cosima and, from the way she was making eyes at her now, she would like to have a sequel to that story.

Delphine took a step forward, making everyone know of her presence by the side of the Healer. The two women looked at each other for a moment and Shay smiled gently at Delphine, tilting her head.

Cosima looked over her shoulder, taken aback. " _ Delphine, are you okay? _ "

" _ Yes, I am fine, _ " lied the Frenchwoman. Cosima felt the lie and smiled, embarrassed at the situation but also equally touched.

" _ It was a long time ago, we were still novices ... _ "

" _ You have nothing to explain Cosima, you have the right to lead your life as you like, _ " reassured the blonde, “ _ that’s what I want to be sure of more than anything. It’s ok, i’m french, we enjoy lovers. _ ”

Cosima sighed and when she focused again, she noticed that there was an empty chair to Shay's right.

Ferdinand Chevalier spoke and brought the Healer back to the reality of the current situation. "Cosima, could you tell us the reasons why you asked for this Council?" 

Cosima took a step closer and put her right hand over her heart before speaking. "When Delphine Cormier - the one who became Gaalderan - was enthroned, we received a warning from the depths of the ages. Withimer, the First Gaalderan warned us of the re-emergence of a threat which hanged not only on the Antz but on the world of men as well." She took one more step and raised her head a little more. 

Ferdinand stared at her and passed a finger over his lips. "And what would this threat be?" 

"The Yamnayas, the ghost people,” a deeply inspired Cosima confidently said. 

In the audience, some gasped in amazement, others called her astounding. The Healer turned to the public. "Gaalderan Delphine Cormier, here present, is proof that my words are not fabrications. The mark on her forehead is proof that the threat is real. Why else would Gar appear?"

The cries died down, Cosima had brought weighty arguments to the attention of those present in the Council.

It was the first time that Delphine has seen Cosima in the course of doing her duties. She had never seen her speak before dignitaries and she was fascinated at how imposing and eloquent Cosima was. As she looked on, the blonde glanced at Shay and saw that the young woman was drinking in the Healer’s words. In fact, a large part of the audience was captivated by the young brunette. " _ How can you not to be? _ " Delphine thought.

Evie Cho took advantage of the lull to react. "You have expressed what brought you here, but what do you specifically expect from the Council?" 

The Healer looked at each member sitting at the Council table, "I wish to speak to the dead." It didn't take more for the room to explode in disorganized murmurs and groans.

Marion Bowles had to use her abilities to bring calm back. "Silence!" Her voice made the walls of the room tremble and the standing audience had frozen at the sound of the dignitary's voice. "We will no longer tolerate this kind of behavior. Freedom of speech before this council is an inalienable right." She turned to Evie Cho. "Go on Captain!"

"Thank you, Sendiherra," replied Captain Cho, her voice seemed to be too filled with succulent honey. "Healer Niehaus, I agree with Sendiherra Bowles. However, your request is not to be taken lightly. We haven't disturbed our dead for years. Do you have physical evidence other than Gar's appearance?"

Cosima knew Evie Cho as an intelligent and calculating woman. Sarah had warned her before they even stepped foot on Dun Aengus. She knew she couldn't be wrong and shouldn’t be fooled by her false connivance and cooperation. The Healer had to set the bar for this proceedings but she was breathing hard at the lack of safe cards to play. She turned to Delphine and saw the young woman smile at her. That smile...it instantly calmed her down. Reinvigorated with a shot of wisdom and confidence, Cosima replied insolently. "Do you need something else? Gar has only appeared once in our history and you know that as well as I do." She stopped and raised her index finger in the air. "Oh, yes I see what can convince you - Maybe a detailed plan from the hand of our enemies with their intentions would be more understandable?"

Marion Bowles sneered before the whole room laughed. Delphine cannot miss how the honeyed smile on Evie Cho's face transformed into a look of hate. Ferdinand Chevalier intervened. "Do you have testimonies which corroborated the visions of the Gaalderan? I ask because we know they can sometimes be misleading." 

Cosima couldn't believe her ears - these fools were going to refuse. She had more factual elements to back up her request but it would be the risk of revealing the existence of the d’Anvers’ secret library or the re-appearance of Kendall Malone. She bowed her head in resignation. There would be a time to reveal all the other information - a time and a right audience. At her silence, Ferdinand settled into his chair with a triumphant smile on his face. "That's what we thought. As it stands, I think there is no need to disturb our dead." Evie Cho took the floor in turn and followed his colleague in solidarity.

But then Shay spoke and granted Cosima’s request to speak to the dead. “I see no harm in granting my fellow Healer’s request,” the smaller blonde said before turning towards Marion who also took her side. “As a sign of goodwill to my comrades from Fort York, I am granting the request,” the Sendiherra said. There was a deadlock: two votes against two, and as very often with the Antz, when there was indecision they preferred not to change anything and maintain the status quo - a decision to be indecisive, ironically enough. Cosima was about to feel the figurative ax fall on her request when she heard movements to her right. Helena had just entered the Council room with three dead rabbits hanging on her belt. The young woman in her signature animal skin walked past Cosima and smiled at her. 

"I found the rabbit," she said, looking at the Council table. Marion Bowles nodded to her and gave her a summary of the situation as Helena approached the empty chair and threw the dead rabbits on the table. Shay screamed in disgust. "Helena, keep that away from me!" The young woman looked at the blonde Healer and stuck out her tongue.

"Helena? Do you understand the reason why this council takes place?" Marion asked respectfully, delicately. 

The young woman nodded and removed her seemingly-still alive fur coat which she placed near her precious rabbits. "Yes, Sendiherra" she replied with a gravity that Cosima and Delphine would not have expected from her based on their earlier meetings.

"And what do you think? Should we or shouldn’t we let Healer Cosima and Gaalderan Delphine speak to our dead?" Marion inquired. 

Helena stretched out her arms over her head and cracked her back. A cathedral-like silence reigned in the room as the sinister crunch bounced on all the surrounding walls. She then went to the middle of the room and spoke. "Our story is an embroidery with many beginnings and no end. A thread is entrusted to us today - we must take it in hand and weave it. It is not up to us to decide on the Council of the Dead for the decision has already been made." 

Ferdinand laughed. "Speaker Helena, how can you say that the decision has been made when the vote has not been ratified?" 

Helena looked at him, tilting her head. "Because it's not up to us to decide ... Who should speak to the dead or not..." The audience went on to whisper and speculate what she meant.

Helena approached Delphine and smiled at her. The Frenchwoman gently lowered her head and Helena touched the tattoo on her forehead. "The Dead have already spoken, the mark « Gar » is the proof. We don't need any other evidence."

The audience spoke louder and louder, and Marion still had to bring calm to the proceedings. She rose before closing the meeting. "The Speaker has spoken: the ceremony will take place in two days. Let the opening of the  _ Metnal _ be." At these words, Cosima's heart missed a beat, she looked at Delphine incredulously. But the Frenchwoman had her gaze elsewhere - Evie Cho was staring at her and Delphine was reading hate in her eyes.

In the hallway at the exit of the council, Evie caught up with Ferdinand. "We have to find a way to make them disappear." He took her by the arm and whispered in her ear "Yes, but when? Manning is still on their tail and the Speaker is accompanying them now." Evie took his face, approached his lips and whispered, "Strap on a pair, you're the First Phalanx," and Ferdinand kissed the young Captain as a sign of his agreement.

Marion, accompanied by Shay, went down to the center of the Council room and motioned for Helena to follow her. Cosima finished her report to Siobhan Sadler and took the news to her kiva. 

"Are you all right, Healer?" Worried Marion. 

Cosima bit her lip. "It would seem, Sendiherra, that everything is fine. Captain Sadler salutes you." 

The diplomat smiled. "Cosima, Delphine may I present you Helena our Speaker."

The two young women turned to her and Helena waved to them. There was only one speaker among all the active Antz. Cosima felt intimidated and respectfully lowered her head. "Speaker Helena, I apologize, I had no idea ..."

The strange young woman laughed and clapped her hands on her thighs. "No problem ... My Sestra is here? " Helena asked, looking for Sarah who since their first meeting she seemed to develop a fixation with. "I need to talk to her, we will need her for the ceremony."

"She is waiting for us in our quarters, Speaker." Delphine explained to her. The young blonde wanted to ask her more questions, but she noticed that Cosima had retired a little further in the Council room with Shay. 

The two women were smiling and Shay had put a hand on Cosima's arm. She seemed captivated by what the young brunette was telling her. " _ How dare she put her hand on her _ ?" Howled her mind and Delphine wanted nothing more but to come forward to separate them. 

The Frenchwoman did not even manage to take two steps before Helena took her by the arm. Cosima turned her head to her comrades and apologized to Shay. "I think it's time to find Sarah. We have to prepare," Helena said.

With these words, Cosima and Delphine guided the Speaker to their quarters. "We will open the  _ Metnal _ in two days, yes, in two days," announced Helena as she jogged to the quarters. Cosima was watching their new partner and she couldn't make up her mind about her: Did she have to deal with a madwoman or someone who knew what she was doing? Was she ready to go to the World of the Dead with her?

She wanted to share her thoughts with Delphine - wanted to thank her for her support during the Council, wanted to tell her she couldn’t have done it without her - but the tall blonde hurried after Helena without even looking at her or saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Un ami c'est un frère que l'on s'est choisi." 
> 
> Here is a new chapter that would not have happened without the good advice of Mondax, my friend from the other side of the world.  
> A few months ago, by posting this story, I did not think that we would live all this.  
> Take care of yourself and those around you.


	20. ".... The truth does not come, it is ..."

Sarah sat on the floor and listened to Delphine tell her about how the Council meeting panned out. They had been chatting for several minutes around traditional Antz dishes - flatbread and mostly vegetarian plates. Helena accompanied them in their meal and didn’t hesitate to show her fierce appetite.

Sarah was trying in every way possible to prevent Helena from touching her forehead and braiding her hair. "Helena, wipe your hands. Helena, just listen. Helena stop playing with your food." Delphine watched the two women and more than once felt like laughing out loud. Oddly enough, the First Phalanx found herself laughing too. She wasn’t going to admit it to a living soul but she’s beginning to like this strange woman. Although radically different, she felt that there is a bond that united them.

"Stop! Put your hands away or I swear, I'll tie them," Sarah growled one last time when Helena tried to braid her hair again. Her eyes stopped on Helena’s forehead tattoo. She still couldn’t believe it. She was facing the Speaker - the only person in their community able to communicate with the dead. The person who had to be called upon to hear the voices of those who are no longer with them in the world of the living. Knowing that she’s related in one way or another with Helena made her dizzy. 

Cosima returned from her office and handed a parchment to the First Phalanx. "We looked for information on your new mark on Helena's advice," said the Healer. She leaned over, took a piece of bread and dipped it in a bowl of hummus. While chewing, she pointed to Helena and passed the plate to Sarah. "The old texts teach us that a Speaker can name a sister or a brother but it is not said precisely why."

"Name a sister? What are you talking about, Cosima?" Sarah intervened. 

Helena, her mouth full, hummed. "A Sestra, yes, I need a Sestra." 

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Helena? Could you tell us more?" Sarah was trained to be a warrior, a soldier. She didn’t know if she had what it takes to be a “ _sestra_ ”.

The Speaker looked up and smiled, exposing most of her teeth. "Yes I can..." She said as she turned her attention to a plate of grapes. "That is good!" She said, tapping the edge of the dish, “this I like.” 

Sarah raised her arms to the sky and rose in exasperation. "She has the focus of a sparrow...We won't get anywhere," and the young warrior took a glass of wine from the floor and walked over by the living room windows. She turned her back on her comrades but felt their eyes burning on her back.

"Ask questions from your heart, and you will receive an answer from your heart..." Sarah turned around at the sound of Helena's voice.

"What are you talking about? Even when you can line up five words in a row I don't understand what you’re trying to say," Sarah replied. She was on the verge of exploding - whatever amusement or affection she has for Helena was wearing thin.

Helena took a towel and quietly wiped her hands and mouth. She put the cloth down and took a sip of wine, staring at the First Phalanx. Sarah took a step back, Helena was no longer Helena. She had another person in front of her - somebody wise, almost benevolent. "When we show respect to other living things, they respond with respect," the Speaker suddenly threw out. Helena got up and continued to talk to Sarah. "You are there, agitated. You stir the air, you are short of breath. But have you asked yourself _‘Who are you really angry at?’_ "

Sarah wanted to answer but Helena anticipated her response. "Choose your words carefully, because these are the ones who create the world around you." 

Sarah chuckled, surprised by the sudden volubility of her comrade. "You finally know how to align five coherent words in a row." 

"I know, yes," and Helena smiled at her. She sat down and picked up a piece of bread which she dipped in an eggplant cream. "I also know that it is better to have less thunder in your mouth and more lightning in your hands."

With these words, Delphine couldn’t help but react. "We have awakened hatred by asking to speak to the Dead." Helena nodded. "Yes and we have to prepare. The Speaker speaks to the dead but during the ceremony she is vulnerable. Her sister of conscience protects her."

Cosima was beginning to see the links and missing puzzle pieces. "The _Metnal_ is not a place ..." Delphine looked at her abruptly and completed her sentence - "Helena, you are the _Metnal_!" The Healer gave free rein to her theory. "At one point during the ritual, the Speaker would no longer be aware of the world. Her sister must bring her back, protect her from outside attacks."

Helena nodded, chewing her bread. "My Sestra will protect me. She protects well!" She said pointing to Sarah.

"But why me?" Intervened the First Phalanx. 

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Helena asked. 

"Remember what?" Sarah replied in the negative. 

Helena lifted one knee and put her arm over it, holding the glass in the other hand and gently spinning it. Her thoughts seemed to get lost in the purple of the wine. "Several nights ago, I was walking with the Dead and I saw you." A dead silence greeted this confession. "I had never seen you. You had nothing to do there so I sent you back," Helena quickly concluded before taking another serving and rushing to finish it. The three young women blinked several times. What had Helena just said? 

"What does that mean? That I was dead?" Sarah sneered. Delphine got up and approached her friend. She touched the tattoo on her neck and quickly removed her hand. Exhaling, Helena stood up. "You don't remember anything ...That’s good! Truth does not come. It is." She too came over and, like Delphine, put her hands on the young woman's neck. Delphine just had time to grab Sarah's hand.

Cosima got up with a cry at the sight of the three women suddenly disappearing. "What the hell is this!?!?" She yelled.

* * *

"... There is no death, only a change of world ..." at Helena's voice, Delphine and Sarah opened their eyes. They were in Aldous Leekie's house. 

"Impossible!" Sarah whispered.

Leekie descended from the central staircase and headed for the entrance. He opened the door and greeted Sarah Manning. Everything was similar like that famous evening that had turned the lives of the two young women upside down. Leekie then walked into his living room with Sarah walking after him. The First Phalanx was wary and Leekie was nervous, he had a livid complexion. Delphine approached him and tried to touch him, her hand passed through her former mentor. She did not recognize him - he seemed to have diminished and his eyes did not reflect his legendary confidence. He was really wearing his age. She heard Sarah say, "I told you that you have an hour, but I think I'm going to cut my visit short." 

Leekie tried to get her attention back. "No, no, I'm sorry. I ... I ... I made a lot of mistakes in my life but I never regretted any of them ... "

Sarah sneered. "If you asked me here for a confession, I’m not the right person, Leekie. What am I doing here? Why are you talking about Kendall Malone? What do you know?" 

Leekie froze at the mention of the former mentor's name. "Kendall ... I know who killed her."

Sarah jumped on him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What?" She pulled the old man over and heard him cry out in terror.

"No, No please, I didn't mean ... I'm sorry ..." His eyes went back and blood spilled from his mouth.

Sarah and Delphine were watching this scene, this memory of a night that they both couldn’t remember unfold. The young blonde turned to the First Phalanx whose eyes had gone wide. Helena had not left her observation post near her sister of conscience. Her forehead tattoo was shining.

Horrified, Sarah let go of Leekie and took a step back. She did not see the black form rising behind her. It contracted and unfolded forcefully to surround the young woman's neck. She tried to wrestle against it but could not get rid of the monstrous embrace. Sarah then tried to mentally call her sisters but a constraint prevented her. She was lifted off the ground and began to be covered with a slimy black substance. She wanted to scream but no word came out of her mouth.

Delphine grabbed her friend's shoulder and could do nothing against the tears that flowed down her face. Sarah was angry, she felt it and understood it. She returned to the scene of the past which was unfolding before their eyes. The black entity had completely covered Sarah and she ended up dropping it and moving away. Sarah was lying on the living room floor with her eyes open: dead, cold to the touch.

The dark entity then went to Leekie and finished him, in the same way as it did the young warrior - covering him in the cold cocoon of demise. It pulled away and left an excruciatingly mutilated body. Once the disastrous work was accomplished, the dark entity left where it had come from, fidgeting and crawling back to the fireplace.

The three women continued to watch. "I was dead?" Sarah asked weakly. 

"Yes," Helena simply replied. Delphine did not know what to think. Sarah was next to her today, in the flesh, but she saw Sarah biting her lip so as not to cry. She also couldn’t take her eyes off her remains, the sight of her empty eye sockets was too much of a gory sight.

A light appeared near it and took shape. “Who intends to achieve great things should not undertake them alone,” Helena said suddenly without leaving her eyes on the lifeless body of the First Phalanx. The two young women saw the form approach Sarah and put her hand on her neck. The light intensified and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The observers waited long seconds and heard Sarah take a deep breath and get up. She looked around, closed her eyes and passed out.

Helena turned to Sarah and put her hand on her tattoo. The three women returned to the living room where they heard Cosima shouting. “What the fuck is going on?!!” Her back was turned as she restlessly and quickly looked from left to right. When she returned, she found her three comrades and cried out in fear.

"Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared …" Cosima threw herself into Delphine's arms and hugged her. "Never do that to me again," she slipped to her. Overwhelmed by Cosima's fright, Delphine took her in her arms and let herself go in the embrace. 

Cosima looked up and ran her hands through the young woman's blonde curls. Delphine was speechless. She had just seen her friend die and get resuscitated from a violent death.

The Healer called to her gently. "Delphine, please tell me what happened?"

The blonde came closer to her and hugged her even more tightly. "Just hold me please ..." Cosima could only do as she was asked - Delphine needed an anchorage and she intended to be strong for them. 

In the arms of the Healer, Delphine forgot all her questions and doubts. As Cosima held on to her tighter, all that mattered to her was the support the Healer could give her.

Helena took Sarah's hand and brought her to the sofa. She sighed and raised her hands to her face "My hand is not the same color as yours, but if I pierce it, it would hurt. The blood that flows from it will be the same color as yours. We are both sisters of conscience."

Sarah fell into her arms and cried like she had never cried before in her life. "Yes, my Sestra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter deals with the death of a character. I apologize if this may have a special resonance for some people. The context was different when I wrote this chapter.  
> To those who have lost someone dear: you have all my compassion.  
> To those who fight against this virus every day: you have all my respect and admiration. Thank you from the heart.  
> Stay at home, take news from your loved ones. Stay in good health, and for those who are not in good shape: I wish you good luck.
> 
> Thanks to Mondax: in France we say "The little presents maintain friendship."  
> You gave me the biggest gift by helping me on this story :)


	21. Reunion

At dusk, Helena took her companions to the plain. Cosima looked to the horizon but saw nothing but a meadow stretching as far as the eye could see. After several minutes of walking, the Speaker leaned over and raised a wooden panel before Sarah stepped forward and looked out towards the opening.

"This is the Elders' room," explained Helena as she held the panel to allow her comrades to go down to the buried room before she headed down herself. "Walking with the Dead is done here without movement," she continued as she approached the center and lit a fireplace. As the light of the fire gently filled the room, Cosima noticed that the walls were marked with signs. "What are they?" She asked. 

Helena looked up from the hearth and smiled at her. "This is the song of Mag Mor, the Lament of the Great Plain." The Healer ran her hand over the signs and looked at Delphine. She couldn’t help but feel crushed by the atmosphere of the room. She looked for Sarah, who was not taking her eyes off Helena, and murmured, "I have been here before." 

"Yes Sestra, because I come here," replied the Speaker, sitting on the floor. She invited her companions to join her around the fire.

Suddenly she began to sing in a melodious voice. The three young women watched her swing from right to left to the rhythm of the song. " _ The lament of the great plains _ ," thought Cosima. She didn't recognize the words spoken, then suddenly the symbols on the walls lit up one after the other, then started to beat. Delphine grabbed her hand as if she was afraid of losing it. Sarah took Delphine's and Helena closed the loop.

The unknown song of Helena became clearer and the three young women began to perceive words and then to understand the lament  _ " .... In the circle, we are all equal. There is no one in front of you and There is no one behind you. No one is above you. No one is below you. The Circle is Sacred because it is designed to create Unity ... " _

The symbols glowed violently and the walls of the room disappeared. Helena sang what appeared to be the last note and expired. They had returned, it seemed, to the Great Plain, but the colors had changed. In this place, the grass was not green but blue and the night sky was more starry than usual.

"Mag Mor has recognized you as worthy. We allowed you the big passage." Helena chuckled, putting her hands to her mouth. Sarah rose in wonder. Delphine and Cosima, hands still entwined, took a turn on themselves. "We have passed the mythical conduit which connects the world of the Men to the world of Before," Helena specified.

She approached Sarah and continued, "We are in the world of those who died and those who were not born." 

Sarah jumped. "I was here ... Kendall is here." Helena nodded and took her sestra’s hand to guide her.

The four women advanced walking in pairs in the plains of Mag Mor. The march was silent, which was odd because their boots should have made more noise. Cosima tested the soil, but no sound came from the crushed grass when she stomped her foot on the ground. Helena stopped and turned to face them. "This world has its rules,” she reminded them. “You can talk to the dead but choose wisely. You will only be allowed to speak to one of them." She then pulled away and let the young women make their respective choice.

Sarah looked at her friends and Cosima approached her. "Don't hesitate my friend,” she said softly, “we also want to see her."

"But what about Ethan?" Sarah managed to breathe out, her throat suddenly narrow.

"The old fool tortured me enough during his lifetime..." the Healer joked but not without sadness. "But it is Kendall who brought us here and we have to know why," she added with a tight smile. Beside her, Delphine observed her closely. Having been an invited guest to the Healer’s inner world before, she knew that for Cosima, Ethan’s death was a traumatic experience; that it was easier for the Healer to make light of it than actually acknowledge it. It’s funny, she thought, how even Cosima’s vulnerabilities resonate with her entire being.

Sarah then took the Healer's hands, closed her eyes and whispered, "Kendall." A fog horn sounded and Helena rolled her eyes as a shooting star passed over her and she advanced in the direction taken by the fleeing star. Her three comrades followed her until they reached a bivouac installed on the edge of a river. 

Helena settled near the campfire and offered to sit down with her friends. In the west, the sun appeared and Cosima smiled at this aberration. If she had had any doubts about where they were, dawn had shattered all of her questions -  the great plains were very much like the physical plain, even if the grass and the colors were different. The fact that the sun rose and set in reverse was an intangible physical proof that this is the underworld. Cosima cannot question that what she is experiencing is real.

A tent had been set up a few meters from the fire and there seemed to be a lot of work going on inside. Sarah looked carefully at the entrance to the shelter. The flap rose and Kendall Malone came out smiling. Without a word, she put a teapot on the fire and settled near Sarah.

"Hello, love, I'm glad you found your way."

"Kendall ... I ..." Sarah stammered. 

"This is the second time you have found yourself speechless, Sarah Manning, did you finally learn to close your valve and shut your trap?" The old woman teased. 

"Oh! Shut up!" Sarah mockingly replied as they took each other’s hands. It was strange, Sarah thought, to be able to touch her mentor's hands after so long. 

"I missed you," Sarah sighed. 

"Yes I missed you too, kiddo," Kendall whispered.

The teapot hissed softly as Helena took it out of the fire and prepared the cups for her companions. "You have come a long way to reach me. You knew how to see the signs, Speaker," Kendall began to say as she took the cup Helena handed her. 

"Certain things can catch your eye. But only follow those who can capture your heart," replied the young windling, each serving her comrades with a healthy serving.

"I see that you have found your sister of conscience ..." turning to Sarah who smiled at her. "And the Guide and the Gaalderan are finally linked," Kendall continued, bringing the cup to her mouth with a teasing smile which made Cosima and Delphine consciously move a bit away from each other in their chairs. 

"Oh, don't be embarrassed! You are not the first Antz to succumb to the sirens of love," revealed the old woman. Delphine bowed her head and began to blush. Meanwhile Cosima coughed and tried to hide an embarrassed smile. 

"The Key and the Safe could not have been separated forever," Helena said as she looked intently at the two women. “We are gathered, Kendall, and ready to face our enemies,” and she sat down again.

"Kendall?" Sarah tried to speak gently. "Your notebooks led us to you." Kendall nodded. 

"And you explained to us that you couldn't answer our questions ..." Sarah's throat was tight, she was shaking. "Kendall? What happened to you ? Who killed you?”

The mentor sighed at her student's question. "Here, time and space are not the same as in the human world. How long have I been missing?"

"You left us eight years ago," Cosima replied. "The year after, Ethan disappeared in turn." 

At the mention of that name, Kendall stiffened and broke the cup she had in her hands. "What we thought is dead is not." 

Cosima jumped at the response and wanted answers "Kendall what does that mean? "

"Were you able to call Ethan while you were here?" Kendall asked. 

"No, we can only call one and you have been chosen,” Delphine replied which made Kendall turn to Helena. "Speaker, can you call Ethan Duncan?"

Helena was sitting on the floor, braiding her hair and groaning. "No!" She blew a lock of hair and stared Cosima straight in the eyes - "You can't wake someone who pretends to be asleep." 

Cosima had trouble integrating what she had just heard. "What are you saying? What is that supposed to... " 

Delphine stopped her, "they are saying that Ethan is still alive …"

Cosima immediately got up and went to the river. Delphine wanted to follow her but Kendall stopped her. "No Gaalderan, leave her be. She must be left alone. She needs to be alone. We just confirmed what she had been carrying in her heart."

"What happened? Why did he pretend to be dead?" Delphine asked, trying to not look at the path Cosima took towards the river. 

The old woman continued to stare at Cosima from a distance. " _ La plus grande malice du diable est de faire croire qu’il n’existe pas" _

Delphine recognized her mother tongue and smiled. " _ Baudelaire! Vous l’avez lu? _ "

"No, Ethan read it to me ..." Kendall remembered and finally joined Cosima on the edge of the river to put a hand on her shoulder. Their reflections faced them as she leaned over the water and breathed gently. The water clouded before it returned to calm but the two reflections had changed - Cosima was looking at Kendall Malone and Ethan Duncan, only 50 years younger. Ethan was watching her - his face smooth, the Healer's tattoos on his face, his scar and his milky eye. Young Kendall looked at the young man with eyes full of love and admiration.

"There is no worse betrayal than dying by the hand of your relative," the mentor breathed again. The reflections clouded and gave way to Ethan and Kendall in their fifties. His mentor's smile had changed - it was hard and cold. Cosima saw him approach Kendall, sliced her throat from behind and let her collapse on the ground. She saw the face of her former mentor change one last time - the tattoos disappeared, giving way to ugly scars.

Cosima stepped back and faced Sarah. "This pig !!! I saw him cry and try to find you when you were gone. And all this goddamn time he knew!!! Why Kendall? Why did he do this?” The Healer asked. 

The Old Woman stroked the young Healer’s face. "Because he is ambitious, crazy, and because he knew ..." She pointed in the direction of Delphine, "that you would arrive. He knew your potential.”

All eyes turned to the blonde but Delphine did not seem surprised by this revelation. "He saved my life all those years ago," she whispered. 

"He had felt your power and made the decision to save you. He kept an eye on you all these years.”

The young blonde hugged her arms around her chest. "I was involved in his daughter Rachel’s company...Was it on his recommendation? At his direction?" And Kendall nodded.

"Did you know that at the time?" Delphine was staring at her now. 

"No, love, I learned it here," Kendall replied. 

"Leekie..." It had been simple for Sarah to make the deduction.

"Yes, Leekie. He discovered that Ethan was alive and that he was the head of the Yamnayas. He discovered that if he left Ethan and Rachel freewheeling at the reins, the world would suffer a terrible fate," Kendall continued. "He discovered that they were behind a series of targeted assassinations and bombings to raise tensions between nations. Rachel made Leekie believe it was Antz’ actions. When he found out, he was remorseful and decided to contact us to find out the truth."

"But what do the Yamnayas want?" Cosima intervened. 

Kendall froze and closed her eyes "The Great Replacement."

Around Kendall, several spirits appeared, agitated. Helena jumped up and lit a torch with the help of the campfire "Sestra, it's time!" 

Sarah looked at her, surprised. "What are you talking about?" She stopped suddenly, sniffed the air and drew her blade - "Cosima, Delphine do not move away."

Delphine approached Cosima and took her arm. "Kendall? We must protect her," begged the young Healer.

Kendall looked at Cosima "Don't listen to him. You don't belong to him." The old mentor wanted to move towards Cosima and Delphine but she started to disappear. "They are here," the old mentor said just as the First Phalanx she trained joined her.

"Do not cry, Sarah. These shites aren’t worth the salt. Tell Siobhan that she did well ... always. Keep your head up high. You don't belong to them," and she pointed to the horizon. And with these last words, Kendall Malone disappeared permanently, leaving Sarah an orphan a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several weeks of confinement, we may have the impression of going in circles.  
> The news is not good around the world, but we must not forget that outside people are fighting for us.  
> I remain confident that we will emerge stronger.  
> Thanks to Mondax for its work. Merci pour la dynamique, les conseils, les discussions, mon Amie. c'est toujours un plaisir :)
> 
> Take care of yourself :)


	22. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "okokuba yakho mfundisi" : "I am your master" (in xhosa language)

Cosima saw a storm form and descended on the great plain. Helena brought her out of her torpor. "We must return to the passage now!" She held out her torch and led the way quickly, to the point that the women started to run out of breath. 

The spirits around them began to howl. Delphine looked behind her shoulder and saw a wall of black sand approaching at full speed. As they were about to be swallowed up, the Frenchwoman instinctively grabbed Cosima's arm and pressed her to the ground. As she hovered above Cosima, Delphine heard her scream in fear until the wind suddenly subsided after what appeared to be centuries. The black sand went down gently and in the middle of the dust, Delphine and Cosima began to cough. The two women then looked up to see that they were surrounded by spirits which made Cosima approach Delphine and murmured in her ear: "Where are Sarah and Helena?" 

Watching her every move, Delphine helped her get up. "I don't know," she said. The Frenchwoman then closely observed the spirits - they were frozen and seemed to be waiting for something or someone. She tried to take a step forward but the spirits advanced to prevent her from passing.

Then they began to cry out, one after the other. "They are suffering, they seem to be forced to be here," Cosima analyzed. She felt Delphine grabbing her and pulling her back. "Someone's coming," she cautiously whispered. The Frenchwoman then passed her hand over her forehead and activated the tattoo on the base of her neck. Cosima gaped at her - at the fact that Delphine had minimal training at best, yet she still knew how to use the ornaments.

With Delphine’s ornaments in use, the Spirits retreated in unison. The cries had stopped and had been replaced by moans and laments. Although frightened, Cosima could not help but feel sorry for them. "Delphine, we have to help them ..." she begged. But Delphine had her attention focused elsewhere - her level of alertness was at its peak. Cosima followed her gaze and saw a dark human form as the night approached them. The Healer, in a mixture of curiosity and compassion, took a step back and touched one of the spirits. At first touch, pain went right through her. 

Seeing what happened, Delphine caught up with Cosima and lifted her face. "Listen to me, don't let yourself be touched. We have to find a way to make a passage out." Delphine then cocked her fist, which began to shine and she released the energy on the spirit wall, which exploded. The two women took advantage of the confusion to escape through the newly-created passage. But the spirits recovered and they approached the two women. They were on the verge of being swallowed up when the human form uttered incomprehensible words: " ** _okokuba yakho mfundisi_ .**"

It was a male voice, whistling. The spirits fell silent and retreated several steps to leave the way to the one who controls them. The male human form then stopped in front of Cosima. She heard Delphine shout: "Get away Cosima, he's the one who killed Leekie! Get away!" 

Frozen in her spot, the Healer stared at the ink man who tilted his head towards her. He laughed. "The talented Healer Niehaus ..." 

Cosima stiffened and breathed out: "Ethan."

The man took a step back and removed the hood that hid his face.

With his face fully exposed, Cosima could no longer breathe as a combination of fear, disgust, and anger overwhelmed her. Behind her, she felt the flow of energy from Delphine behind who then launched an attack. But Duncan dismissed it with a casual wave of his arm and giggled, "So here is the Great Gaalderan? A little weak my dear ... You can do better I'm sure."

Goaded and threatened, Delphine rushed at him to retaliate but Duncan managed to immobilize her by holding her by the throat. "You will not succeed where Kendall Malone failed," and he brought Delphine closer to him. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked grimly.

"Let her go! Bastard!" The warning snapped like a whip and Duncan turned his head and found Cosima standing with her fists clenched and her tattoos glittering. Amused, he let go of Delphine who sank to the ground. The blonde tried to catch her breath to get up and catch up with the former Healer and protect Cosima.

"What happened to you Ethan? What did you do?" Cosima yelled. "Why?" 

"Always so curious, huh. Do you remember what I used to call you?" Duncan mockingly asked. "The little monkey. You needed to snoop around and touch everything." He then raised his arms to the sky. "Kendall was also curious. Too curious. You got involved in absolutely everything, huh, Kendall?"

Cosima no longer recognized her former mentor. He seemed to have gone mad - or maybe he had always been. "Why did you kill her, Ethan? She loved you." 

"Jealousy ... Kendall was jealous ... I could have had Sarah but she intervened ..." Duncan was becoming more and more irrational with his words. "She didn't understand my great vision."

Delphine had managed to regain consciousness and listened to the conversation, looking for a loophole in Duncan's defense. Cosima noticed and decided to preoccupy her former mentor.

"The great replacement, right?" The Healer took a guess.

Duncan touched his left eye, "Yes, the great replacement ..." he sighed comfortably. 

Cosima had to make time for Delphine’s plan. "But to replace who, what?" 

"The Yamnayas are the future," began the old fool, "they have shown that they can dominate the world in the past. The Antz opposed them. Have they done better? Did the Antz take advantage of this victory to help humanity?" Duncan asked. Without giving Cosima time to respond, he continued. "No, the Antz remained hidden, to live in secret while innocent people were massacred century after century. "

Delphine tried to charge the old man but she was dumped by two spirits. Cosima tried to intervene but she could not go further as the other spirits blocked her path. The blonde started screaming in pain. "Stay calm, Gaalderan. When I'm done with your _‘lover’_ I'll take care of you." 

Even amidst unbearable pain, the Frenchwoman looked at him and managed to let out a threat - "If you touch a hair on her head, I will kill you." She meant every word and even if she had to die to fulfill that threat, she wouldn’t renege on it.

Duncan took a step towards the young woman, he was breathing hard, his fists clenched.

"Ethan," Cosima cried out, "you have revealed all of us to the world. You were at the head of the Great Awakening." She was trying by all means to keep him away from Delphine.

"Yes and nothing has changed. The men continued to tear themselves apart and the Antz would have let them do it," yelled the old man, turning to the Healer.

"Ethan, we have done good and we continue to do good day after day." Cosima tried again.

"The Antz have failed to make history. The Yamnayas are the future. We have become more than just human beings. We can accomplish much more than what has been done before us," said the old fool. But surprisingly, Duncan seemed to calm down and looked back at his former pupil. "Join me Cosima, men don't deserve this land, they failed. If we do nothing, they will lead us to destruction."

"And what makes you think that you would do better?" Cosima asked him bitterly.

"We have the talent they lack," Duncan replied, shrugging.

"And what will become of those who do not have these famous talents?" 

"We will reign! And they will obey!" Her former mentor ended up spitting out those words.

Cosima sneered and looked him straight in the eye. "What a stinking pile of bullshit."

Delphine suddenly raised her head. Cosima allowed her insolence to take over and she was playing with fire, risking her life for nothing. Ethan was more powerful than the two of them combined and at that moment, Delphine saw that she was going to lose her. She felt her heart break.

"I knew you had certain delusions of grandeur, Ethan," continued Cosima. "But here we are reaching new heights. My God, what pretension! What a fucking show-off!" The Healer turned around. "How do you think you can do better? When you yourself have become a torturer and a tyrant. You lied to us, Ethan, you lied to me! We will not allow you to succeed," Cosima's eyes shone with conviction. "You're nothing, Ethan Duncan. You have ceased to exist for me!" She finally said.

Duncan understood that he could not recruit his former student, yet he still tried to entice her. "Others have accepted my proposal. We are now a legion," he showed off.

"Just because some morons have jumped from a bridge doesn’t mean that I will follow them down," Cosima said, shrugging her shoulders.

He tilted his head to the side. "Cosima, you have to give me back what you have been given." 

Cosima stepped back, she understood what he expected from her. "Come and get it, asshole!"

Delphine struggled to join her partner with the pressure of the spirits much too strong. Cosima had succeeded in angering Duncan, he had decided to kill her and Delphine could do nothing but helplessly watch.

Duncan grabbed the Healer by the collar and finally put his fingers on her forehead. "Render therefore unto Caesar the things which are Caesar's'."

Delphine heard Cosima scream. Suddenly, she remembered her initiation and her trials. She couldn’t believe that in such a short period of time, her worst fear was coming true: being helpless while Cosima was being tortured before her eyes. Her decision to have time apart to think about her feelings for the Healer seemed so stupid now. They could have had weeks together, she thought as she felt madness dawn on her mind. 

She began losing all hope when she felt a familiar presence near her. It was Withimer. " _Only you can help her,_ " breathed the apparition. She entered her inner heart to calm down and felt an object inside her hand. She recognized it as the vial that he had previously given her. Delphine uncorked it and drank all the contents, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by a warm and comforting wave.

" _Cosima,_ " she thought. " _It's Cosima._ " She remembered the feeling when the Healer saved her life for the first time. She remembered the sweetness with which she had brought her back from her inner world when she almost got lost in it. She also remembered the completeness that she felt while being near her. “ _It was always Cosima,_ ” she thought. She couldn't let Duncan hurt her. 

With her heart at peace, Withimer entered her and he and Delphine became one. Together, Delphine pushed the spirits aside and jumped on Duncan. The revitalized Gaalderan grabbed his face with both hands and unleashed her power from the flames. Duncan screamed like he was damned and he burned from the inside as Delphine sent him all the suffering she had endured before.

She looked deep in his eyes as he suffered. "I told you, if you touch even one hair of Cosima’s, I'll kill you," she shouted at his face.

Duncan staggered back and Delphine watched him move aside as he screamed in pain. She cocked her fist and let go of her power over Duncan as her energy fist hit the old man in the chest who disappeared with the sound of an explosion. Quickly thinking of what to do next, Delphine caught Cosima and managed to get out of the great plains by activating her protective spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost coming to an end: again thank you for giving it a chance. There should still be 4 or 5 chapters :)  
> Thanks to Mondax for agreeing to read this work, for taking the time to correct it. Several months have passed and it's just incredible what we have experienced: the birth of two stories, a virtual world war, forest fires in Australia and today an international pandemic.  
> I don't even dare think about what could happen in May. I will not say anything HAHAHA.  
> Thanks for being there for all those moments :)
> 
> The mood is not happy at the moment, but I hope you are all doing well. We live in crazy times, but it is also an opportunity, perhaps, to reinvent ourselves, to imagine new models of society.  
> Stay careful, Stay at home :)


	23. Back to Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our friends are tired of being attacked: it's time to take the lead and fight ...
> 
> Thank you for following this story  
> Good reading  
> \------
> 
> Many thanks to Mondax for her work. It is always a comfort to exchange with you especially in difficult times: D

The two companions were thrown from the great plains and found themselves in the room of the Elders. Delphine found Sarah leaning over her and she got up and saw Helena. She sighed in relief. 

"You got away with it," Sarah nodded and turned her gaze to her sister of conscience. Helena had her hand on Cosima's back who was breathing weakly. Delphine approached her with fear in her stomach. She gently turned to her partner and realized that she was injured in the face. Delphine put her hand to her mouth and collapsed on her. As her tears got out of hand, she felt a hand caress her hair. "I love it when you come to my rescue," Cosima had just woken up.

"What happened?" The First Phalanx said in worry, "we lost you from our sight." 

Helena moved away from the Healer and sat down near the hearth. "The Sleeper appeared," she said.

"Ethan Duncan followed us into the great plains and attacked us," Delphine replied, expounding on Helena’s pronouncements. 

Sarah lowered her head, her anger threatening to explode. She pulled herself together, reminding herself that this is not the time to fall apart and lose it. "Did you get him?" 

"We stopped him but I don't think we eliminated him," Delphine admitted.

"Cosima, can you get up?" Asked Sarah, worried. Right now, her concern for her comrades outweighed her anger. 

"I think so! But I'm in pain …" Cosima put her hand to her face and touched her left eye. She suffocated, the pain was too much. Delphine took her hand and understood the reasons for her partner's panic. When Cosima opened her left eye, it had turned milky. The Healer then looked at Delphine, she had never seen her so worried. "Do you think you could get used to this little change?" She said shyly. 

Delphine cupped her face and detailed her features by caressing her lips with her thumb. "The white suits you," she murmured. She couldn’t hold her emotions in any longer and she did what she had wanted to do for the longest time - she leaned over and kissed the young Healer. 

Cosima seemed surprised at first, unable to wrap her head around the fact that the thing she had dreamed and the person she had longed for was now finally in her arms. The surprise washed away with every meeting of their lips and with every small moan that Delphine made. She fervently returned her kiss, relishing in the ability to finally act on what she had felt for the blonde. They then parted slightly, panting and overwhelmed by the strong wave of emotions that have always been there between them. Cosima looked at her partner and saw in her serious and tired air that she had been afraid for her life. The Healer took her face in her hands and stroked her cheek. "I'm fine..." She whispered reverently.

"I thought I was losing you," Delphine whispered, leaning her forehead against Cosima’s.

"I'm here, I’m here," Cosima replied gently and with those words, Delphine approached her and kissed her again. This time, Delphine cast her fear and doubts aside so she could put all her passion and love into the kiss. She couldn’t believe that what propelled her to finally act on what she’s feeling for Cosima was the not-so-far away memory of almost losing her in the great plains.  _ No more hesitations, _ she thought and she continued kissing the Healer, as if every liplock was a way to make up for lost time - be it actually lost or could have been lost. 

Sitting near the hearth, Helena made incantations and intensely stared at the fire. The flames seemed to react to the speaker's litany. "No, it's not over, Dun Aengus has fallen." Sarah turned to her, as well as Delphine and Cosima who stopped kissing but didn’t let go of each other. 

"What's going on Helena?" Sarah continued to worry.

"The Fort is under attack, we have to go back, but ..." The Speaker tilted her head as if a word were being whispered in her ear. 

"But what ?" The First Phalanx asked. 

"We are expected outside the Elder’s room," Helena continued, looking at the ceiling. She stood up with a sinister smile on her lips. "There are about ten people there and they’re looking for the entrance of the room." 

“How?” And Sarah looked up.

The Speaker leaned towards her, "to understand better, you have to listen."

Sarah seemed to get lost in contemplation about the ceiling of the room. "Ferdinand is with them," she added after many seconds. "I never liked that bastard."

Delphine helped Cosima to lean against the wall. "He must be one of Duncan's allies," she whispered.

"Allies?" Inquired Sarah. 

"We are a legion," Cosima remembered one of her former mentor’s boasts. "He planted the seeds of discord within the Antz."

"Good! the more crazy we are, the more we laugh, right?" Sarah said as she digested the information.

"Glad to see you take it well," Cosima chuckled. 

Sarah laughed. "What the hell am I supposed to do, yeah? Come on! Let's go out and kick some asses!" Helena then clapped her hands in excitement. "Who is well prepared for combat is half the winner," she said and she stood up to open a hidden hatch inside the room.

Delphine looked over her shoulder and let out a whistle. "This is a real arsenal," she said as she leaned over and drew a spear. She tested the balance of the stick and the edge of the tip, but unbeknownst to her, Cosima was eyeing her closely. 

"You're awesome," Cosima said, which made Delphine smile. She took a closer look at the weapon and found a button. The pressure triggered the opening of the blade, turning the lance into a trident. "Perfect," exalted the young blonde.

Helena passed her hand through the hatch and took out two swords. She handed one to Sarah who in turn examined it. She turned to Cosima who recoiled slightly. "Healer, take this blade."

"No, I can't," she said as she placed a hand on her forehead. 

Helena gently touched the Healer's tattoo. "All power comes from within," mumbled the Speaker.

"I cannot carry a weapon and shed blood," Cosima confessed. "Duncan tried to regain power in the great plains and killing - even for self-defense - would make me unworthy of my heritage," she finally admitted.

"You will not need to lower yourself to that," Delphine reassured her by holding her hands, "we will protect you." Sarah nodded and hugged the hilt of her sword tighter. 

Helena clapped her hands twice to demand the attention of her companions. "We are going out" she smiled, holding out a small leather bag. The Speaker then took a torch and lit it in the foyer. "Our ancestors, the Ant people, returned underground after the first great invasions." 

"The Yamnayas," Delphine echoed. 

Helena nodded. "We will now go out like the Ant people and our enemies will not stop us." The young woman turned one last time to her sisters. "The Ant symbolizes patience. It has confidence in providence. Our meeting is not trivial."

Helena went up first, she took a handful of white powder from her leather bag that was hanging on her hip. She blew out the powder outside the Elder's room before she went outside with her torch and maintained the hatch for her comrades. In silence, Delphine and Sarah followed her. They were amazed to discover that the men and women in black around them had not noticed their presence.

Helena swept her torch from left to right. The two women understood that the Speaker had camouflaged their passage. There were a dozen or so Antz grouped around the hatch in the Elders’ room and they seemed to be looking for something on the ground.

Sarah questioned her sister of conscience who pointed to Ferdinand Chevalier. Delphine posted herself near four Antz who had their backs turned. Helena took the rest of the men under her supervision. The First Phalanx then stealthily approached her counterpart and Ferdinand jumped when he saw Sarah Manning appear before him. The young woman had drawn her sword, she was staring at the man who had ceased to be her colleague. 

"Walk on an Ant and a thousand others will attack you," Sarah stabbed him in the body. Ferdinand fell at her feet, holding his stomach. She turned around and swiftly beheaded the three men who accompanied their former chief. They never understood what had just happened.

Inspired by Withimer's experience, Delphine called "Gar" and swung the spear towards the four men she was watching. She turned around and found Helena above a moaning woman. A man lay dead by her side - his head turned upside down.

"Who sent you?" Hissed Helena to the dying woman. 

"Evie Cho," the woman replied before exhaling a dying breath.

The three women looked at each other. The Antz were attacking each other.

Cosima appeared at the top of the ladder and closed her eyes to the outcome of the battle. Delphine made sure there was no more danger and helped her out. The Healer leaned over each of the bodies and said a few words. 

"They don't deserve your compassion, Healer," snapped Helena.

"It's my duty, Speaker, they have to cross the great plains," Cosima softly replied.

"These are monsters who deserved their fate - who spits in the air and catches everything disgusting with their faces," Helena added before making their way to the fort with Sarah following her close by.

Delphine caught her partner and took her in her arms before resting her forehead on hers. Cosima sighed and lowered her head to the level of the young woman's throat. Being so close amidst the gore and the uncertainty, being close to Delphine gave her inexplicable peace. When the Healer nuzzled Delphine’s neck and got a whiff of her smell, she realized why it calmed her. She’s alive, they’re still alive. They still have time.

At the realization, Cosima couldn't help but kiss her tenderly and Delphine melted into the touch and sensation, feeling a gentle radiant warmth all over her body. How could she even refuse to have any contact with Cosima? She thought as she ran her hand on the Healer’s hair. She never wanted to be away from Cosima again and she no longer wanted to reject what she felt - how she had succumbed to Cosima’s charm, beauty and wit at the very moment she saw her. 

And with the world falling apart around them after the first wave of revelations about betrayal and discord, Delphine couldn’t help but stand calmly at the crossroads. There was no more desire to run away from being an Antz or from what she feels. She and Cosima, they were intended for each other - and that’s more than enough reason to fight and resist.

When they came up for air, Delphine whispered. "It will be even harder at Dun Aengus. We don't know what we'll find. Will it be okay?" Cosima nodded and watched her two comrades walk with Helena leading the way with her torch. She sighed and began to move in turn. Delphine followed her. “ _ I swear nothing will happen to you, _ ” she promised herself and took the Healer's hand.

"We can't go back, Duncan is not dead," Cosima explained as she walked. "I think it was not just Dun Aengus that was attacked ..." 

Delphine stopped, the worry written all over her face. "Fort York?" She dared voice out. 

"I don't know ..." Cosima replied.

" _ Siobhan _ ?” She said mentally, hoping against hope to reach their Captain.


	24. All it takes is a crack

" _ Siobhan _ ?" The Healer’s mental interrogation was urgent and desperate. 

" _ Cosima? How are you? _ " Replied the Captain while still continuing to give directions as the Fort York novices' night training ended and they had to return to the Fort.

" _ Siobhan, Dun Aengus was attacked ... _ " and through the mental link, she felt Cosima stiffen. " _ We are rushing towards the Fort and I have no idea of the whole situation. _ "

" _ Attacked? By who? _ " Asked the Captain. 

" _ It's Duncan, Siobhan. Ethan’s alive and the attacks are coming from inside. _ "

The Captain's heart missed a beat: Duncan, alive? An internal attack? The Antz were rising against the Antz?

" _ Captain, it is imperative to bring together those with whom you have full trust. The Kivas will be stormed shortly, _ " Cosima advised. " _ You don't have much time, they are probably already on the move. _ "

" _ I’ll contact the other captains. We may have a chance to counter this attack. Take care. _ " 

" _ Siobhan? He killed Kendall, _ " Cosima finished. She had to tell her what they found out, both the news that’s detrimental to the Antz and news that hit closer to home.

The Captain did not have time to realize that the connection had been interrupted. She stopped and called out her orders. "Novices! Halt! Turn around," and the thirty novices did so without complaining. " _ The first thing is to shelter them, my chickens, _ " Siobhan thought, “ _ or they’d be slaughtered. _ ”

Cosima and Delphine started to run to catch up with Helena and Sarah. "Fort York is still safe. This means that we surprised them. They need time to get together," Delphine announced.

They arrived at the foot of the Fort, the sun was barely rising. "They must think they are still looking for us, we have some time," continued Sarah.

"Yes, but to make a dent, a difference, you have to be inside," Cosima growled, rubbing her left eye. The pain was still bearable but she had to sit to relieve herself of the pain.

"Even the thickest of walls will let the Ant pass if it finds the crack," Helena declared. The Speaker then crouched down the wall and motioned for her comrades to follow her. She continued to walk along the wall, using her hand to touch the bricks. Behind her, Delphine followed her as best she could. Her eyes were fixed on the Speaker's back when suddenly she disappeared. Delphine's eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of Helena’s head, who was smiling through the wall. "All it takes is a crack," she proudly proclaimed.

Helena grabbed Delphine by the collar of her uniform and pulled her towards her. Cosima fidgeted and wanted to move forward but Sarah prevented her by grabbing her by the collar of her tunic. The Healer bowed her head to her friend's hand. She did not have time to understand what was happening to her but then she found herself on the other side of the wall, inside the fort.

They had arrived a few steps from the Council Chamber.

Sarah was standing and dusting her outfit. Rambling, she walked over to her sister of conscience. "Helena, we really need to talk," she pointed at her, "you're not supposed to know how to do this." 

Helena put her hands behind her back and blushed. "The dead share a lot, Sestra".

The First Phalanx giggled at that answer and with a shake of her head, she said, "okay, we really need to talk."

Cosima found Delphine who had advanced towards the corridor to secure their rear. She put her hand on the back of the blonde who turned to face the Healer. " _ Marion and Shay are in the council room with the others, _ " she whispered to the Gaalderan mentally. " _ But I don't know with whom they’re allied with or if they were not corrupted by Duncan, _ " she admitted. Cosima felt her concentration, she also perceived her concern. She sighed and pushed her partner to look at her, " _ do not take reckless risks, you hear me? _ " Delphine nodded.

" _ Sarah, Helena, could you redo your conjuring trick? _ " Delphine mentally sent to her two friends. They shrugged and disappeared into the wall. A few minutes later, they reappeared " _ Marion and Shay are in the room with a dozen other former prisoners. Four guards hold them back, _ " the First Phalanx replied back.

Cosima had renewed hope. " _ Four is playable. _ " But Sarah seemed less confident. “ _ It's playable as long as they're next to each other. They are spread over the entire room and are doing rounds. _ ” Helena was not in a better state of mind. " _ Even if they crossed the walls, they would have time to stop us _ ."

Delphine smiled mischievously. " _ Chance must overturn the ant so that it can see the sky. We will go through the ceiling. _ " 

" _ Have you seen Evie Cho? _ " Cosima intervened. “ _ She is the head of this attack, we we must stop her _ ”

"She's not in the room," said Helena out loud. "Let’s take out the prisoners and counter-attack. 

“This is our chance," added Sarah, "a diversion would be welcome."

" _ Marion? Shay? _ " Cosima mentally launched. " _ We are near you, we will enter the room but we will need you. _ "

Shay mentally replied with jubilation. " _ If you manage to detach and free me, I will take care of banging them in the ... _ " 

" _ Okay, Shay, we need a diversion, _ " cut Cosima. 

" _ We are waiting for your signal, Healer, _ " replied Marion Bowles.

Cosima got up and moved towards the door of the council. She waited until Delphine, Helena and Sarah were in position. " _ Shay? It's time.”  _ A few seconds later, she heard a shrill cry in the council room. She opened the council door and found a guard near her. She jumped on him and, by an arm lock, managed to make him lose consciousness.

She looked up and heard a thud that echoed throughout the room. Her friends had jumped from the ceiling onto the remaining guards. Delphine was closest to Marion and Shay, and she freed the two women. Once unshackled, Shay stood up and watched the guard moaning on the ground. "I'm not done with you yet," and she kicked him in the ribs.

Shay looked up and saw Cosima and gasped at the sight of her face. "Cosima, your eye ..." she began. The Healer bowed her head but Shay took her in her arms to comfort her. Cosima stepped aside and reassured her friend with one of her magnificent smiles. Shay wanted to ask her what had happened when she saw Delphine and at the sight of the Frenchwoman, Shay took a step back. She felt the power emanating from the taller blonde - every time she got closer to Cosima, she felt a wave of displeasure with a hint of anger from Delphine. Still, Shay managed a smile while running her hand over the Healer's face. "We will take the time to discuss it," she said aloud without failing to look at Delphine one last time.

Marion Bowles who just joined them also jumped at the sight of the Healer’s eye. The Healer grabbed the Diplomat's arm and gave her all of her knowledge about the situation and as she got filled in, Marion couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"Sendiherra, he betrayed us all," Cosima ended up admitting it aloud. 

"Yes, and we will resolve this matter in due course. It's time to take back our house," the Diplomat announced. At her words, the freed Antz approached. "We have to stop Evie Cho. She is at the head of the sling. With Ferdinand already eliminated, she is in a weak position," Marion Bowles analyzed. "Sarah you are the only First Phalanx in these buildings, go and regain control of the troops," the Diplomat ordered. "Evie can't do anything to you, the hoplites will follow you." Sarah then turned her gaze to Helena who just realized that she wanted her by her side.

Delphine walked towards the liberated Antz and chose four which came under the captaincy. "I’ll take care of Evie Cho. Shay, take cover with Cosima." The Healer wanted to intervene but Delphine managed to grab her hand. "Ma Chérie, you are injured and I will not accept any objections," and the French Woman's tattoo began to shine weakly.

At that moment, Cosima was amazed not only by Delphine’s beauty but more by her courage and by her abilities. "I wanted to wish you luck," she said before she leaned in to kiss her. Delphine put her head in her neck and deeply breathed in her smell, wishing she could stay in there forever. " _ I won't leave you _ ," she thought.

"Don’t you dare!" Cosima replied. Delphine raised her head abruptly at that. "You… you have … I didn’t even say it out loud."

Cosima gently took her chin to kiss her again. " _ Yes, I heard, _ " she mentally sent. “ _ Come back to me, please. _ ”

Marion cautiously approached them. "We are following you, Gaalderan. It's time to get the vermin out of this prestigious house," as the whole group followed Marion towards the harbor office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> It's been a while since I had uploaded a chapter. I am sorry for that.  
> The end of confinement in France was a bit chaotic and we took advantage of the pseudo freedom we were given to find ourselves with family.  
> I hope you are well and take care of yourself.
> 
> Thanks to Mondax for your words during these difficult times. It is always a pleasure to share this work which would not exist without your intervention.


	25. When war begins, the hell opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was only one thing to say,  
> #BlackLivesMatter  
> #JusticePourAdama

Delphine learned that the Fort had been suddenly attacked by renegade Antz. Evie Cho had waited for twilight to take them by surprise. But she hadn't planned a night out with Helena in the Elders’ room. As it turned out, Evie had tried to convince Marion that Delphine and Cosima were fabricators and rumor-mongers who had to be stopped at all costs. But the Diplomat had grown weary of the Dun Aengus Captain's lament and dismissed her. Evie didn't want to stop there so she attacked her. The renegade Captain then called Shay to Marion's bedside and took the opportunity to neutralize her in turn.

Delphine decided to strike fast and hard. "We are going to storm the harbor master's office. If we can stop Evie’s actions, we’ll be able to take back the fort.” The harbor master's office was located near the main entrance to Dun Aengus so the group then went outside in the courtyard of the Fort. But as they made their way in, several Antz guards saw them and charged at them. 

"Stop there! By order of Captain Cho, you are under arrest." 

Marion Bowles then stepped forward, her forehead tattoo lit up as she spoke in a loud, clear voice, "How old are you, boys?" The guards stopped in amazement, the voice of truth had destabilized them. "If you want to live long enough to see the birth of your children, I advise you to step aside," the Diplomat warned. Marion gestured to Delphine and pronounced, "no one stops the truth. No one stops the Gaalderan."

Delphine struck the ground with her spear and a wave of concentric energy flew from her weapon. "Surrender or die." The men dropped their weapons and knelt down. Marion approached them, "the will-breaker - it is the power of the Gaalderan." She then turned to Delphine and bowed her head with respect.

The young woman took back her spear and rushed towards the harbor office. "You guys tie them up. We will decide their fate afterwards," Marion ordered to the Antz under their command. She leaned over the one who seemed to be the chief. "Hector? Listen to me, where are the others locked up? "

Hector had glassy eyes. He opened his mouth and drool ran from his lips. "They are in the fortress farm, Sendiherra, it was the only place big enough," an answer which made Marion smile. If Evie had placed them there it was because the prison was not large enough. Due to its large size, the fortress farm was the only place that could accommodate more than a hundred people.

"Stay here and watch them. First Phalanx Manning should be here soon," she ordered before setting off.

Delphine opened the door of the harbor master's office and narrowly avoided Evie Cho's energy shot. "They send nothing less than the Gaalderan,” Evie said with a sneer, “consider me flattered." The two women faced off as Evie struck again while Delphine raised her left arm where her tattoos began to shine and formed a shield. The energy fist crashed into the young woman's defense.

"Siobhan ..." scoffed the renegade Captain. "That old sow will always be on my way. Are you wearing her tattoo? Do you think I couldn't contain the thunderbird?" Evie shouted.

"Siobhan told me about you," Delphine replied. "She told me about the Captain's mission ..."

"Do you think I'm interested in what that old asshole thinks?" Spat Evie, punctuating each word with a point of energy that crashed into Delphine's shield.

The young woman backed away from the blows. "Siobhan has always been wary of you, Evie. Of your ambition. That the Captaincy of Dun Aengus was not enough for you ”

"What foresight! Duncan was always right. With Kendall you would have run to your loss,"  Evie admitted. "Duncan has always seen further, has always had vision. He is the future," she proclaimed. "You could join us, Gaalderan. Reduce suffering with real means. Have absolute power and domination. Think of it? You arrived at the most fortunate time… "

"Oh, I'm not finished with you," cut Delphine. "Your mistake was not your ambition. Your mistake was to take it out on what I hold dear." She raised her spear. "Your and Duncan’s mistake is that you took it out on her," and Delphine shot down her spear. She hit the ground twice before pointing the spear at the renegade. Evie then crashed to the ground, startled and overpowered. "You participated in the murder of loved ones, of good people," and Delphine raised her spear and Evie was thrown towards the ceiling. "You do not deserve to live, but I am not a judge and you will have to answer for your actions," she said as she lowered her spear one last time. The renegade fell into a dull noise as she moaned in pain. Just then, the harbor master's door opened and Sarah entered.

"Delphine, we have taken back the Fort," Sarah was walking cautiously towards Evie Cho. "She collapsed. Well done, blondie." Delphine looked at her friend and turned around without saying anything. Outside the traitors were gathered in the courtyard and Helena carried out the banishment ritual with the help of the caregivers. Marion Bowles had also contacted local authorities on the island to deliver the renegades to civil justice. The men and women who participated in the attack would no longer be answerable to Antz jurisdiction once their abilities were confiscated.

A few days later, the Frenchwoman came across groups of men and women who were busy restoring the Fort. She entered the hospital center where Cosima was busy organizing the infirmary with Shay. She approached her and took her in her arms. With the day almost ending, they headed outside to get some fresh air. 

Cosima had time to take stock with Sarah and Marion. Of the four hundred Antz present at Dun Aengus, a third had sworn in to Duncan and the Yamnayas. They had taken advantage of the twilight to carry out their attack where Ferdinand had placed his most trusted men at the guard posts and confiscated all of the weapons. Evie Cho had tried to convince the others to follow them and those who refused had been separated from their families. Ferdinand had taken the spouses and children to a barn outside the fort as collateral.

On her part, while Siobhan had been able to warn a large contingency of fort captains, several kivas had experienced the same fate as Dun Aengus. Some successfully fought back, but others were now in the hands of the Yamnayas.

"Sophie d’Anvers must join Alison in New York. Felix Dawkins has been made aware of the situation. We need to know which kiva fell. The exodus is being prepared," Cosima explained to her.

Delphine listened to her, her hand on her knee. "Cosima? You’re not telling me everything! What is going on?"

Cosima had tears in her eyes. "Cliff Palace has fallen. Our heart, our sacred center fell, Delphine." She swallowed her tears as she continued. "Siobhan is on the way and she will be joined by Adán Saavedra, the captain of the Kiva of Tulu’um in Mexico."

"Delphine? I have to go… Cliff Palace must not remain in the hands of the Yamnayas," the healer begged. The young blonde took her in her arms, pressed herself against her and whispered to her. "Yes, mon amour, whatever you want …"

"Cosima? Delphine?" Marion's voice echoed in their minds. "In my quarters. Right now!" The two young women got up and ran without hesitation towards the dignitary’s quarter. Upon entering the Sendiherra apartments, Cosima was struck by the tension that reigned there. Sarah was by the window with a glass in her hand while Helena was sitting on the floor by her side.

Marion sure looked like she had had her fair share of bad hair days. "I warned the Kivas of the situation through diplomatic channels. We have managed, on most of our sites, to stop the Yamnayas and to proceed with the ritual of canceling their abilities." The diplomat took the glass of water to her right and took a sip. "As you know, Cliff Palace has fallen. War is declared. The United Nations Trusteeship Council is, at the moment, even dealing with countries that have accepted that the Yamnayas occupy our cities."

At these words, Sarah tossed her glass across the room. Marion did not blink, if she could have done the same thing she would have already done so. "The United States continues to support us,” Marion continued, “so we can go on the offensive at Cliff Palace." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "The exodus has started, our friends have been ordered to leave the sites that have become the Yamnayas;. We have to help them. Hundreds of Antz and their families are seeking refuge."

The Diplomat then stood up. "Cosima? We have never officially given you the task of spiritual guide. This was our mistake - we were waiting to find Duncan's body. Today I have to fix this error." The Healer took a step back. 

Marion approached the young woman "I'm sorry, my child, for leaving you with such a heavy task on your shoulders." She stroked the healer's left eye, "I'm sorry for the present injuries and the ones to come." She stepped aside and bowed down to Cosima. "Guide us, Hatali." The Healer looked amazed as her friends then joined Marion and re-echoed her words: "Guide us, Hatali."

Cosima wanted to flee the room but she felt Delphine's hand on her back, a touch that always soothes, that she can now openly lean into. " _ You can do it, Hatali, I will be there, _ " Delphine reassured her mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are well. In the space of a few weeks, the world was ablaze but it was with the flames of hope.  
> In the USA, in the major European capitals, in Asia, people are fighting for their rights.  
> For those who opened their eyes today do not close them anymore.  
> For those who have understood the pains of others, be an ally.  
> For those who suffer, I am with you.
> 
> A big thank you to my friend Mondax. We are nearing the end of this story and it is largely thanks to you.


	26. "Who knows how to doubt is near wisdom"

Shay shone the penlight into Cosima's eyes. "I'm sorry, Hatali,” she said, “you lost vision in your left eye," looking at her friend and squeezing her shoulder sympathetically.

"I should feel grateful...lost an eye but not my life," Cosima sighed. "And Hatali…? Don't call me that Shay! I'm still the same, good old Cosima who can’t wash her dishes without breaking half of the plates and glasses."

Shay laughed. "And not just the dishes. I remembered you were forbidden to touch the potions because our masters were tired of restocking everything you broke." 

Cosima smiled at the memory. She thought things were complicated then - she didn’t know those days of being an Antz apprentice would become her simple days nowadays. “It seems like a century ago," sighed the young brunette.

Shay put her instrument on the exam table and stared inquisitively at her ex-lover. "What's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" Cosima replied, putting her tunic back on. 

"I know you Cosima ... If the situation at Cliff Palace worries you, the news is pretty good," continued the blonde healer.

"I know, I know ..." She replied weakly.

Shay approached her, "Cosima, you don't need to go there. The Hatali can stay in Dun Aengus. You will need to be accompanied ..."

Cosima finished putting on her uniform and turned to the young woman "I have to go Shay..."

"You never knew how to hold on. That's why it didn't work," confessed Shay with sadness in her voice. "By the time I find you again, you’re already leaving..."

Cosima wanted to answer, wanted to explain why it didn’t work: that while she was mostly happy when they were together, she always felt that something was missing. But then she felt Delphine behind her and all thoughts of explaining the past went out the window. The future - no matter how uncertain it looked - was more important.

"Am I disturbing?” And Cosima smiled when she heard Delphine’s voice, prompting Shay to look at Cosima one last time. 

"No, no, Delphine, not at all. I would even say that there is nothing else I can do at the moment. Cosima? Think about what I said. You don't need to do that." She tilted her head and left the exam room without another word.

"What does it mean ?" Asked Delphine. 

Cosima shrugged, pretending not to know what the other healer was talking about. "If you're done, we could go back. How about a drink?" The day was long for both of them and at this point, Cosima had only one desire: change the subject. 

Delphine sensed it and decided to let it go for now. Cosima had been brooding for several days and despite the change in their relationship, the healer preferred to stay in a separate room. Delphine had found nothing to complain about, there was so much to do at the fort. But no matter how much time Delphine gave her, Cosima still couldn't find the courage to give herself up. The blonde was worried, Cosima's dreams were becoming more intense and in the moments of awakening she felt a mental wall which prevented her from joining her.

The two young women arrived in their quarters. Cosima took off her jacket and put it on the sofa. She walked over to the counter and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Do you prefer red or white?" The healer was speaking to the township. Having no answer, she turned and found Delphine in the middle of the living room with her fists closed, her back turned.

"What's going on Delphine?" Worried the healer. 

"Are you asking me what's going on?" She called out to her. Cosima felt her anger and she dared to humor and pretended to look around 

"Yes, it seems to me that you are the only one here with me."  _ Bad pick of words,  _ Cosima thought as Delphine ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Delphine, are you mad at me?" The blonde did not answer. "Delphine I'm talking to you!" Cosima insisted as Delphine, her back still turned, remained silent. 

Cosima approached and faced her. "Delphine, what's going on? "

The Frenchwoman looked at the brunette in the eyes. "I return the question, Cosima."

"What do you mean?" Wondered the healer.

"I'm asking you what's going on. I am asking you why I see you sink day after day?" Delphine urged, trying to get a reaction. 

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Cosima stepped aside and replied without sounding convincing.

Delphine rolled her head and rubbed her face, seeking to regain her inner calm. She then leaned over her and said to her gently, "When you know what I mean, when you want to talk, you will know where to find me." She pulled away again and pressed her arms around her chest. She wanted to hug Cosima but it would have come to nothing. Cosima needed time for herself - time to get rid of what was destroying her from the inside. The blonde stroked her Cosima’s face and before heading out of their apartment.

The next day, Cosima wandered around the fort with no specific goal in mind. She heard someone talking to her but she had no desire to answer it or to engage in any form of conversation. Delphine had not returned for the night and she had not seen her during the day.

"Good evening, Hatali," Cosima jumped at the voice. She looked around and saw that she had arrived on the cliffs of Dun Aengus. "Good evening Speaker," she replied. Helena appeared near her and smiled at her to the fullest. The speaker was the only person who did not ask her questions or bowed down to her.  _ Delphine too _ , she said to herself, the pang of sadness still there at the thought of being unable to communicate with her love.

"I like these cliffs," breathed Helena, "we always arrive at the end, alone, and we cannot help but go back and reinvent a path for ourselves" The speaker sat on the rocks and pulled out a piece of bread that she chewed on.

Cosima looked at her and couldn't help but shake her head. She sat next to her friend and continued to look on the horizon. "I thought I was on the right track but...I was stopped," the healer said. 

Helena nodded understandingly. "A lot of us have to go wrong before finding the right path," replied her friend. "You are fleeing, my friend - and it is not a bad thing. But you will have to learn how to go home."

Cosima lowered her head and felt tears drop from the edges of her eyes. "I am lost, Speaker - as if a part of me had remained in the great plains." 

Helena put her arm on her sister’s shoulders. "It doesn't matter if you have lost the north if you know where the south is."

The healer looked up and an image appeared in her mind. "Delphine," she whispered. She imagined her in the morning, the sun reflecting on her naked back while still asleep. How she could think of no better way to wake up everyday for the rest of her life. She remembered her, standing guard in front of her and trying to protect her from Duncan. She remembered the mental contacts full of sweetness and love. 

Helena tenderly stroked her head. "Whoever doubts nothing knows nothing." And Cosima felt a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in weeks, she allowed herself to let go.

\---------

Sarah stood on guard, raised her wooden sword and looked at her partner. She studied her carefully and waited for her to make the first move. Siobhan asked her to take over Delphine’s physical training. She had been deemed an Antz without going through the novitiate due to unusual and special circumstances, but Gaalderan or not, Delphine was sorely lacking in training.

It took her by surprise when the Frenchwoman arrived in her quarters yesterday, asking her if she could occupy the couch. Sarah had opened her door without question, after she saw that the situation between her and Cosima had become tense. She had also noticed that Shay Davydov had not hidden her desire to pick up where she and Cosima had left off. And in order not to further enrage the Frenchwoman, Sarah had decided to hold back on that subject.

During dinner, the First Phalanx told her about picking up on their aborted training. The spear was Gaalderan’s weapon of choice, so she had put together a whole series of exercises that should suit the young woman. Delphine was in good physical condition before joining their ranks: during her civilian life, she used to run regularly and her diet was also very balanced. As such, even if she did have a pack a day habit before quitting smoking altogether, Sarah knew that Delphine can take the physical demands of the training. 

During their discussion, Delphine learned that the instruction would be as mental as it is physical. And today it seemed like her mind was lacking. No, it seemed like her mind was elsewhere. Delphine threw herself, weapon forward, and took Sarah's fist in the ribs. She sagged on the ground and struggled to catch her breath. Sarah approached her after and said, "You are the Gaalderan, your abilities will always put you above the others. But you are also Delphine and you must learn to fight like an ordinary person." 

Delphine took her friend's hand and got up. She retrieved her spear to start over. Sarah watched her and put her wooden sword on the sandy ground. She stretched out her arms and sat. "Come and sit, my friend," she invited.

The blonde did so, putting the spear at her side and wiping the sweat from her forehead with a flick of the wrist. "Knowing how to strike, fight back, immobilize an opponent," Sarah began, "are important. But it’s useless if you’re not in the moment." Delphine landed on her elbows and looked up at the sky. "Look, I didn't ask you questions when you appeared at my door yesterday - it’s not my place. But now we’re training and you’re not fully invested in it so I have to ask: Why this anger?"

The young blonde laid down completely on the sand and closed her eyes. "I'm not angry..." 

Sarah laughed, "Yes and I am the Queen of England." 

Delphine smiled. "Too well preserved - not enough wrinkles, and not royal enough," she replied and the First Phalanx laughed harder.

Delphine got up and took her spear on her knees. "I am not angry," and Sarah raised an eyebrow in perplexity. "No, I assure you I’m not. But I am afraid ..." And the warrior looked at her student, at the woman in front of her. " I'm afraid of completely losing what I’ve found, Sarah... I never knew that, never felt it before - this bond with someone, this connection," Delphine huffed. "I've never felt so complete," and she raised her hands in frustration, "and now she seemed to want nothing more but to completely close and isolate herself and her thoughts away from me. And I don't know what to think anymore.” Delphine tried to sound in control of her emotions, but she was sure she was doing a bad job at it. “She talks more to Shay than to me and I get jealous. It consumes me. I have never been the jealous type, Sarah - be it romantically, professionally. I know my worth and I know where I stand. But now, I imagine her hands on Cosima and...aargh...The thought kills me - physically kills me. Like somebody has an iron grip around my heart and wants nothing more but to squeeze the life and the blood out of it. "

Sarah understood the vulnerability being shared to her but she didn’t have the right words for a sensible reply. "Cosima needs time, Delphine", the young blonde chose to say. 

"What Cosima needs is to speak, to talk," the blonde replied.

"That's what I just said," Sarah replied. "You have to learn to listen to each other and to trust each other," the First Phalanx advised. "When Kendall disappeared, I was not myself for a while," said Sarah. "We had just had Kira and I let Cal take care of everything. I was heartbroken." Delphine looked at her friend, not knowing if she should let her speak or wrap an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Losing a mentor is already very complicated - losing her before finishing initiations, believe me, it's a terrible ordeal," Sarah continued as Delphine let her speak. "Cosima has not only lost her mentor, Delphine. And knowing her, she’s probably beating herself with guilt." 

Delphine jumped at what Sarah said. "But why, it's Duncan who’s the culprit?" And as soon as she said those words, it dawned on her. "Cosima blames herself for not seeing it, for not sensing anything,” Delphine answered her own question. “She takes over Duncan's actions... Because a mentor does not leave his student and a student does not leave his mentor," Delphine remembered the words exchanged at the great plains. 

Sarah nodded. "We never found the bodies of Kendall and Ethan. In my case, that didn't stop me from finishing my training. But for Cosima it was more complicated…" The young warrior continued. “Ethan was our Hatali, our spiritual guide. Just like for the function of Speaker, this position is unique," Sarah explained. "Being Duncan's pupil, Cosima was naturally designated to take his place ... "

Sarah picked up her wooden sword and started to draw lines in the ground. "But as you can see, the Antz can also be die-hards, loyalist to a fault. We were waiting to find Duncan's body before inducting a new spiritual guide," she explained and the elements were beginning to assemble in the French Woman's mind. Sarah looked at her, sure in her decision to speak her mind. "Cosima always lived in the shadow of her mentor, and even in his  _ “death” _ she remained in the shade, in the background."

"I understand all this now, but why doesn't she say anything. Why does she choose to deal with this alone?" Delphine whispered. 

"Delphine?" The young woman turned her head and found Cosima at the edge of the training camp. Sarah picked up her sword and advanced towards Cosima. She stopped next to her and whispered, "She's really mad, Cos. Play nice." 

"Thank you," Cosima murmured to her sister.

Delphine took her spear and went to put it away without a word. She walked over to her jacket which hung over the barriers. Cosima joined her in silence as Delphine crossed the barrier and landed on the other side.

"You didn't come home last night," Cosima tentatively tried to start a conversation. 

"Well observed," Delphine replied as she re-adjusts her tunic.

"If it’s okay with you, can we go home together tonight?" The Healer tried again. Delphine wanted to answer her in the negative but she was stopped by the sadness that emanated from her partner. She took her by the hand and began to guide her back to their apartment.

Cosima opened the door and let Delphine enter. The Frenchwoman spotted the bottle of wine opened the day before and two dirty glasses on the coffee table. "Have you had any visitors?" she asked innocently.

Cosima settled on the sofa. "Yes, Shay came by last evening ..." She instantly replied.

At these words, Delphine felt herself losing ground. "Shay?"

"Yes, she arrived in the evening and we talked about the good old days."

"Yes the good old days, that of your missions, of your training together -"  _ all the other things you did together, _ Delphine added bitterly, but kept the last thought to herself.

"Listen. I know you’re angry and I know why," Cosima stopped Delphine from talking as she placed her hand on her forehead. “I'm sorry I closed myself like I did and let you worry.” Delphine looked up at her. "But the fact is that since the great plains, I don't recognize myself anymore," confessed the Healer.

"Cosima ..." Delphine uttered, trying to get a word in. 

"No, wait, let me finish ..." Cosima said. "To see Duncan alive, not being able to face him ... he used to tell me that I could do better..." Cosima touched her left eye and ended up opening completely to Delphine. The Healer suddenly got up and started walking around the apartment. "I was named Hatali but deep inside me…" She was choking, gasping for air. 

Delphine grabbed her and held her as if doing so would help her breathe, would make her feel that she’s coming up for air after being submerged in the water for so long. "Talk to me," Delphine whispered in her ear.

"I am nothing! He will always be better. He will always be above me, Delphine. He knocked me down on the great plains." The Healer finally confessed.

Delphine looked deep into her eyes and mentally transmitted all the love she has for her. "No you are not nothing, you are ..."

"There’s nothing that’s mine! These abilities are not mine ... I am nothing but Duncan's safe, Duncan’s pet..." The Healer sobbed as she bowed her head in defeat.

Delphine held on to her harder, hands holding her arms as she let her go so she could look her in the eye. "Hey, you have me ... You are everything to me," Cosima took a deep breath and looked at the blonde. "We are going to defy him, Cosima. We are going to fight him," Delphine took her in her arms and she decided to kiss the brunette. The Healer let herself go and kissed Delphine in return.

"There are two of us… You are not alone, Cosima. Do you understand that? Do you feel that?" The Healer nodded and kissed Delphine again.

Delphine pulled away and looked at the woman she was holding - the one who entered her life with a loss and a crash; the one who had changed everything for her and around her in more ways than one. She kissed her cheeks, her forehead, before she returned to her lips. She ran a finger over her left eye and felt Cosima stiffen under her touch. Delphine then tenderly kissed the wound of her beloved. She put her lips for a long time and finally looked at her. " _ Quelques soient les blessures, tu es Cosima, celle qui a volé mon coeur lorsqu'elle a croisé mon regard. _ " Her hands began to open the Healer’s jacket who made no movements to prevent it. Delphine descended on her throat and let her tongue slide down the length of her skin.

Cosima moaned and hugged her companion even more. Intoxicated, Delphine put her leg between her thighs. She ended up dropping the Healer’s jacket on the floor and with her hands free of it, she grabbed her shirt and tugged to open it. Cosima took a step back and smiled at her companion. For the first time, Delphine was seeing her almost naked. The Frenchwoman looked at her greedily. " _ Elle est à moi, _ ” these words instantly reached Cosima and she chuckled. 

With the brunette divested of her top, Delphine took her hand again to bring her closer to her. Their kisses grew in intensity, the pent-up passion finally getting its time of day as Delphine lifted her and brought her to the kitchen counter. " _ Tu es à moi et je vais te le montrer, _ " Delphine thought without preventing these words from reaching her lover.

" _ I am yours, _ " Cosima thought back. The Healer decided it was time to put her cards on the table. She loved this woman more than anything and nothing could separate them anymore. She needed her - just like air, just like water.

Delphine trailed down to her chest, taking a jutting nipple in her mouth while caressing the other breast with her hand. Cosima gave in, back arching as she got lost in the sensation of her partner’s touch. With each flick of Delphine’s tongue, her moans became louder. She was mid-moan when Delphine lowered her hands to touch Cosima's back before running them over her hips. She then lowered her hands along the Healer’s curved legs and grabbed her boots one by one. Once removed, she threw them over her shoulder - each thud, making Cosima laugh. Her laughs dissipated when Delphine took off her pants and lowered them down her legs - the garment ended up being thrown in the same place as the boots. Cosima found herself clad in only her panties. With Cosima almost bare, she took a step back and admired the woman. 

It wasn’t long before Cosima pulled her back and she returned to her with a kiss. Cosima opened her mouth and eagerly welcomed her lover's tongue. Delphine groaned in turn as she felt the fire catch between her legs. She wanted to be in her and to feel Cosima in her at the same time. " _ Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle femme de ma vie. J'ai tellement envie de toi. _ "

Tingling in anticipation at these words, Cosima spread her legs wider - letting the woman she loved press closer to her. The Healer undulated with each press and longed to touch Delphine. In the midst of the blonde’s ministrations, she hurriedly removed Delphine’s jacket but took her time in unbuttoning her shirt - a last act of delicious seduction. The young blonde took her mouth and kissed her tenderly as Cosima skillfully undressed her.

Helping Cosima strip her, Delphine took off her boots and stepped back, looking at the woman who offered herself to her. " _ Ta chambre ou la mienne? _ " She whispered, her voice full of desire. 

Cosima couldn't help but shiver with yearning. "Mine, it's closer." 

Delphine unceremoniously pushed her on the bed and hovered over her. Surprised, Cosima giggled. "Do you think you can be on top?"

"I think I should be on top. Let me take care of you, Cosima..."

Before she could get in a coy reply, Cosima felt her panties trail down to her knees followed by the sensation of Delphine kissing her groin before the same irresistible lips swept up to her navel. The Healer shivered, feeling Delphine’s delicate but sure caresses in the depths of her being. They were not just making love physically. Somehow, they had managed to connect mentally. 

Delphine felt a change in her partner and went back to kiss her face. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried that the brunette has too much on her mind and wouldn’t want to push things further. Cosima looked at her, "Yes, everything is fine,” and kissed her tenderly. “Please," and she held her hand before taking two of her fingers in her mouth. Delphine moaned at the feel of Cosima’s tongue around her fingers and not wanting to make her wait any longer, she ran her lips along her jaw and down to her neck. Delphine’s lips reached Cosima’s chest and as she kissed her breasts, she felt Cosima wrap her legs around her waist. Delphine put her hand down in between Cosima’s legs. She held her breath at what she touched. " _ Mon Dieu, tu es trempée, laisse moi te prendre. _ ”

Cosima gasped when she felt Delphine enter her without ceremony. They moaned together as Delphine began the push and pull of her desire, love, and passion towards the young healer. With every stroke, Cosima clung to Delphine beautifully. She started to shudder and cry out her pleasure to the room, each of Delphine’s thrust was accompanied by a movement of her pelvis - wanting nothing more but to feel the blonde deep inside her. Suddenly, Delphine brushed her clit with the palm of her hand, which made Cosima melt and clung tighter to her lover. " _ Laisse toi aller, je suis là, _ " she heard her say and with each movement of Delphine's expert fingers inside her, Cosima impaled herself more and more strongly.

The Frenchwoman grabbed the Healer by the hips and lifted her to put her on her thighs. She adjusted her position and continued thrusting into her. Cosima pushed on her legs and ground herself to Delphine's fingers stronger and stronger. She felt Cosima’s wetness and arousal on her hand and began to feel her own impending orgasm. Delphine couldn't believe it: the pleasure of a partner had never had this effect on her. And here she was making love to a woman whom she has known for only a few weeks - the very same woman she dreamed of taking since the first time she had laid eyes on her.

_ “Cosima... Je vais jouir. _ ” Cosima clung to her and moaned louder and louder. Delphine could not contain herself any longer and shouted in turn the words she had long to say: "Je t’aime."

Heart full and her entire body convulsing in indescribable pleasure, Cosima came hard on Delphine’s hand before collapsing in bed. Delphine laid down gently on her and wanted to remove her fingers from her flushed and heated folds but Cosima held her by the hand. "Please… stay a little longer." She took the face of the French Woman in her hands and whispered reverently, "I love you too." Delphine kissed her, lingering over Cosima before gently removing her fingers. Cosima then took her hand and brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself and the fruits of their passion. 

Delphine closed her eyes, remembering how it made her feel the first time she did it. She laid her head on her lover's chest and listened to her heart beating faster before returning to a normal rhythm. She was taken, completely consumed by Cosima and there was no going back. She looked up and saw that Cosima had already fallen asleep. She lifted the covers over their sweaty bodies and as she basked in their joint warmth and afterglow, Delphine can’t help but feel how her world had been turned upside down in the course of only a few weeks. But there’s nowhere she’d rather be but here - with her arms and legs wrapped around Cosima. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest, it did not take long for Delphine to fall into a deep sleep - and for the first time in years, Delphine had no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone  
> After several weeks without news: the deconfinement, the resumption of work, the enormous workload ... I come back to deliver the last chapters to you.  
> This is the last and there will still be the epilogue to complete the first cycle of this story.  
> Thank you again for your comments and encouragement.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Mondax ... Rem? there is only one chapter left: '(  
> Take care of yourself :)


	27. Epilogue

Delphine awoke with a gentle warmth behind her and as she looked down, she saw arms around her waist. She sighed and remembered last night. Cosima… how she moved against her, her caresses, her kisses, her words, her promises, her love… She dared not move, fearing that it was only just a dream and now she has to wake up suddenly from it.

But it wasn’t a dream and the feeling of lips on her nape and on her shoulders solidified that fact. "Good morning," murmured the young brunette. Cosima hurried to close any small distance between them and Delphine immediately felt her desire rise. Her lover’s hands tenderly caressed her belly and went up slowly towards her chest. She sighed, arched herself a little more against the young woman, and stretched her neck to make room for Cosima's lips.

Cosima continued to kiss her tenderly while her right hand was lodged between Delphine’s legs. Delphine sighed and extended her hand to caress Cosima's face, signifying that she was ready and aching for her. The gesture's meaning wasn't lost on Cosima and she began to caress Delphine gently, gasping when she felt her partner soaked and ready to welcome her touch. Delphine raised a knee to make room for her and the Healer teased the young woman's clit with her thumb while remaining at the entrance of her sex. The teasing worked as Delphine started to undulate, rubbing her buttocks against Cosima's sex.

" _If you knew how long I have been dreaming of doing this,_ " Cosima slipped into her mind for Delphine to know. 

" _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je mourrais d'envie que tu le fasses…"_ Replied the blonde. " _Prends moi._ " Cosima pushed Delphine tenderly by the shoulder and made her lay on her back. She continued to kiss her as she slipped between her legs. " _Promets moi de ne jamais me quitter_ ," and Delphine looked at her intensely. 

Cosima raised her eyebrows before she kissed the blonde reverently. "I will never leave you, Delphine," and she meant to do everything she could to keep that promise. 

Hearing Cosima utter that promise as she kissed her way down from her lips to her chest to her navel, Delphine spread her legs to welcome her lover who has slid down to her wet sex. Cosima felt the French Woman's hand clutched tight against the back of her head as she brushed her tongue along her clitoris. 

Delphine could only close her eyes as she allowed herself to be overwhelmed by Cosima’s adoration. She screamed and writhed when she felt Cosima's tongue inside her, pushing her to the edge as wave after wave of pleasure shot out from seemingly every pore of her body. The young brunette then went up, kissing her belly, chest, and neck. 

She was surprised to feel Cosima's fingers at the entrance of her sex. Even thinking that she had reached her limit, Delphine couldn’t find it in her to stop - the Healer’s touch felt so good, so right. She bit her lip and let herself ride her lover's fingers. Cosima made love to her tenderly, the tremors of orgasm making her quake with every plunge. She made it last long though, not yet ready to get out of this bed and rejoin the world. When Delphine couldn’t control her shudders anymore, Cosima quickened her pace, smiling as Delphine got flooded by her second orgasm.

Arms around each other, the two young women relished the silence and reverence that followed, both aware that whatever lies ahead wouldn’t afford them a lot of quiet, post-coital moments together. The silence though was interrupted by the sound of Cosima's growling stomach.Delphine couldn't help but laugh, though she tried to hold back the giggles when she saw her partner’s face reddening her shame. But then her own stomach betrayed her as it growled in turn. It was Cosima's turn to laugh.

Delphine took her face and kissed her gently. "It's time to regain strength, I think." The Healer nodded and headed for the shower. Delphine looked at the ceiling and heard Cosima humming under the jet of water. She got up immediately and joined her lover.

* * *

Cosima finished getting ready and sat down on her bed. She looked at Delphine who was drying her hair and her body.

"I can hear you thinking," Delphine said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Cosima smiled and approached the young blonde. She took her towel and threw it on the ground. Delphine was in front of her, naked. She ran her fingers through her blonde curls and kissed her tenderly. It didn't take long for Delphine to feel caught up in the young brunette's desire. She put her arms on her shoulders and pressed herself against her lover. They parted gently, panting. Cosima pressed her head to her chest and took a deep breath. Delphine raised her chin. " _Je suis là pour toujours_."

Cosima exhaled deeply. "I am asked to stay at Dun Aengus," she explained. She turned and went to the bed, took Delphine's tunic and brought it to her. 

Delphine looked at her, taken aback. If Cosima stayed at Dun Aengus could she stay too or would she have to go back to Toronto? She was not yet familiar with the practices of the Antz to get an idea, but her heart began to beat furiously at the thought of being separated from Cosima. Without a word, she took her clothes from the healer's hand and began to dress. She suddenly understood that if Cosima stayed in Ireland, Shay would be with her.

Delphine suddenly raised her head. " _Hors de question_ , you do not stay here!" Now that it's out there and after last night, she was not taking it back. "Or not without me, _surtout avec cette Shay aux alentours_ ..." She couldn't help but say that. At the heat of the moment, she had found a way to say what was inside her.

Cosima was taken by surprise. "Shay? But what ..." Then the healer realized what was behind her lover's words. "Delphine, there is nothing between Shay and me," she said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Well it's not the impression I get," replied the Frenchwoman. Delphine was furious and she pointed a finger to Cosima. "I hate it when she puts her hand on you! And why does she feel the need to constantly touch you? _! On dirait une sangsue!_ ” She finished putting on her jacket and turned to the young brunette. "As long as I'm alive, she will never put her hands on you again," she said, not caring if she's being too possessive or unreasonable. She approached the Healer and kissed her, as if to signify that she is hers.

Cosima laughed between her lips. "As long as you're alive, nobody will approach me?"

" _Non. Personne,_ " replied Delphine, might as well own up to what she said. 

The Healer looked at her partner with an amused and cheeky smile. "Can I tell you about the decision I intend to make?" Delphine nodded. "Well, I'm not staying. I never intended to stay." 

The Frenchwoman scrutinized the mocking look of her companion. "So you wanted to make me say what I just said?" Cosima laughed. "You wanted to make me admit that I was jealous ..." Grumbled the blonde.

Cosima approached the young woman who tried to move away. "No, I want to tell you that I want you to come with me," confided the Healer. "But I admit it's nice to feel desired."

Delphine finally let herself be caught in Cosima's grasps. "Oui! I will come with you, but don't play too much with me ... _Je peux vraiment me mettre en colère_ ..."

With these words, the Healer took her partner's hand and left the apartment. "Now, we don't want that," and Cosima raised Delphine's hand and gave it a kiss. 

* * *

_"... Syria and Iran are the last countries to close their sites to the Antz. They join the dozen of states which have asked for the manu militari expulsion of Antz nationals._

_In a press release, the United Nations Trusteeship Council bitterly regrets this decision. The UN Security Council is meeting right now to talk about what is now called "The Exodus of Antz" ... "_

_"In Britain, Prince Harry went to …_ "

Siobhan turned off the TV, pulled the chair back and sat down. The day was particularly hot with the only respite coming from the freshness of the cave rooms. She had installed her quarters in one of the old warehouses since space was needed to set up the headquarters and prepare for the offensive.

Cliff Palace had been taken over and demining operations were under way. The assault had been given a week before. The American authorities had agreed to stay away and participate in the arrest of the renegade Antz.

In front of her lay a map of the kiva and the surrounding area. They had spotted Yamnayas caches and targeted strategic locations to secure. "She's arrived, Captain," the secretary said to her from the entrance to her office. With a nod, she made it clear that she was ready.

Cosima entered the office and walked slowly. She observed the new installations. "I really like what you made of it. We used to store medical records here …” 

Siobhan stood up and respectfully greeted the one who only a few weeks before was her subordinate. "Welcome, to Cliff Palace, Hatali".

Cosima rubbed her neck in embarrassment which made Siobhan tenderly approach her to take her in her arms. "I am happy to see you Cosima." She pulled away and looked at her disciple - she seemed to have aged and her blind eye was disturbing. This eye, this wound - this mark that Duncan had left her, reminded everyone of all the sacrifices that Cosima had made and still had to make.

"Welcome home! Cliff Palace is happy to welcome you again," added the Captain. Cosima greeted Siobhan's greetings warmly and returned her embrace. "Where's Delphine?" Siobhan asked as they walked down the aisles of the Antz Citadel. 

"In our quarters, she told me that she wanted to ensure security before settling in," Cosima replied, greeting the fellow Antz they encountered. Her passage attracted the attention of the Antz who seemed relieved to see her among them.

"You seem to doubt it," Siobhan replied mockingly. 

"I suspect she wants to unpack our things as soon as possible. She hates keeping her things in the suitcases," Cosima admitted in a low voice. 

The remark made Siobhan laugh frankly. "Who would have thought that the Gaalderan would be such a homemaker?”

Cosima smiled but wanted to return to more serious considerations. "How are things organized?" 

"Since the liberation, we have questioned the renegade officers before returning them to the local authorities. Evie Cho was arrested just after her transfer here. We were waiting for you." The thought of Evie Cho, who had been formally transferred to Cliff Palace, and all that she did made Siobhan clenched her fists in rage. "I always knew it would go wrong, that's something's up. When Duncan pushed her nomination to Dun Aengus, Kendall had started to tell me about her doubts," continued the Captain.

Cosima suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Captain, I have to see her." 

"Yes, I'm taking you there, Scott is with her. She asked for treatment. If it was up to me she would rot in her cell," grumbled the Captain.

The cell door opened. Scott Smith was leaning over Evie Cho and listening to her heartbeat with a stethoscope. "Hello Captain" he smiled. The young man got up, stared at Cosima for a moment and respectfully greeted the healer. "Hatali." The young brunette blushed and pushed him by the shoulder. "Scott, come on, it's me ..." He smiled back at her. "I will come back to finish the examination." He went out not without looking at Evie Cho one last time over his shoulder.

Siobhan approached her former pupil and sat down opposite her. "Hello Evie." The renegade looked up but did not answer her, but she stared with disdain at Cosima. "Hatali? What an honor ... "

Cosima positioned herself against the cell wall facing Evie. She couldn't be closer to her - since the Battle of Dun Aengus, she knew she was going to have to face the former captain and she thought she was prepared for it. The Evie before her now was unrecognizable in prisoner clothes - she swam in her tunic. Her well-groomed black hair looked like threads and she kept scratching her head. She also noticed that the renegade was constantly pressing her forearm. For a moment, she wondered if the tattoos were still active and reasoned to herself " _It was Helena herself who took care of her._ " She decided it was just a nervous tic.

Siobhan called the attention of her former subordinate. "We found documents attesting that you knew that Duncan was alive. So you communicated with him. How?"

Evie turned her attention to Siobhan Sadler. "It is not you who finds him, it is he who finds you." With these words, she stared at Cosima. "You belong to him, Hatali, you thought you had escaped him. But he marked you." She ran her hand over her eye.

Cosima stiffened and observed the renegade in turn. "I don't belong to him. We will find him and we will destroy him." 

She pushed herself from the wall and found herself a few inches from Evie Cho's face. She carefully watched the former captain's gaze and sent mentally " _I will find you, Ethan, and I will finish what Kendall started._ "

She got up and started to get out of the cell. Siobhan watched the scene and exhaled, "You will be handed over to the Colorado authorities, they want to question you about - " but Evie got up suddenly and shouted, "Hatali, you will not survive this year..." Siobhan tried to hold her back. 

Cosima turned slowly and replied, "Is this a promise or wishful thinking, Ethan?"

“We are a Legion,” replied the former captain smugly.

Listening to the reviled first name of the Antz' former Hatali and current enemy, Siobhan drew back suddenly as Evie laughed like a madwoman and began to choke. Black smoke rose from her mouth and eyes before the renegade sank to the ground, dead. Siobhan stormed out of the cell and called for help.

Cosima came out calmly and headed for her quarters. The path would be filled with trials and all she wanted was to tell Delphine. " _You don't own me, Ethan. And we will defy you."_

##### (To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> Nous y sommes ! here we are !  
> The last chapter. I'm not talking to you about the sadness that takes me when uploading this last part.
> 
> Thank you again for your encouragement: they have been important during these last months. We have experienced disasters, a pandemic, an unprecedented attack on human rights.  
> These few months with you have been a big relief.
> 
> I made a wonderful encounter here as we rarely do. Thank you Mondax, I have no words to express my gratitude.  
> Your passion, your patience, your encouragement, your advice have allowed this story to be what it is today.
> 
> She and I are preparing the second part of this story for you. I hope it will please as much as the first one.
> 
> Thank you for allowing me to make a dream come true: to write and publish.o. Thank you Mondax, I have no words to express my gratitude. Your passion, your patience, your encouragement, your advice have allowed this story to be what it is today.  
> My little family kisses you Rio and you :)
> 
> For our readers, we are preparing the second part of this story for you. I hope it will please as much as the first one.
> 
> Thank you for allowing me to make a dream come true: to write and publish.


End file.
